What happens when you grow up
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: After the events of Pan, Tigerlily and Hook finally admit their feelings for each other. But as they grow closer, Hook struggles with his jealousy of Peter, and everyone is threatened when it is revealed that Blackbeard didn't die after all. Also delves into Tigerlily's history with Blackbeard. Hook x Tigerlily, one-sided Blackbeard x Tigerlily.
1. Prologue

_The footsteps were coming closer._

 _Tigerlily listened fearfully, pressed against the corner of her cell. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest. Her eyes swept frantically around the cramped room, but she knew there was no way out. She had already tried countless times to escape, but it was impossible._

 _She heard the knob begin to turn, and she pressed her hands against her mouth to cut off her scream. She couldn't let him know how much he terrified her; he only grew off her fear. The door swung open with a creek, and his tall frame filled the doorway._

 _"_ _Good evening, Princess," he said with a sardonic smile, his rich voice vibrating deep in her bones._

 _She said nothing in return, just watched as he sauntered towards her cell. As always, his very presence made her freeze. Even as he slipped the key in the lock, she could do nothing but watch, rooted to the spot, as tears started to stream down her cheeks._

 _"_ _What's this, then?" he asked as he pulled the door open. "Why the long face? We're going to have so much fun!"_

 _Then he was reaching for her, and she knew what would happen next, what always happened next, he was going to hurt her, HURT HER, and there was nothing she could do to stop him, oh please couldn't anyone stop him from hurting her hurting her HURTING HER—_

"Tigerlily! Wake up!"

Tigerlily's eyes flew open as she snapped into a sitting position. Heart pounding, she automatically braced for a fight, but James caught her fist gently.

"You were having another nightmare," he explained quietly, his beautiful blue eyes filled with worry. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her wrist and held her face in both hands. "Are you all right?"

"It was awful," she gasped. "I was in the ship and he was going to—he was—Oh, _James!_ " A heart-wrenching sob shook her body.

James wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Shh, shh," he soothed, holding her until the sobs subsided and her breathing had slowed. "I'm here. And I promise I will never let anything happen to you."

Tigerlily let James lower her back onto the bed, where he continued to hold her until she finally drifted back into sleep. In his arms, she felt safer than she had in a very long time.

It was a feeling that would not last.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily crouched low to the ground, peering through the swaying grass. She could see Little Wolf up ahead, bent over his bow as he worked to restring it. In one season, Little Wolf would embark on his Spirit Quest and become a man, just as 12-year-old Tigerlily would also go on her own quest in a year before becoming a woman. Things would change then. After all, Little Wolf came from a long line of warriors and would be eager to build his own reputation, and Tigerlily was the chief's own daughter. Who knew, perhaps their parents would decide to betroth them. Tigerlily wasn't really interested in all that romantic nonsense, but she supposed she could deal with Little Wolf as a husband.

For now, though, the two of them were the best of friends—though they were also decidedly bad influences on each other from time to time.

Tigerlily crept closer, willing herself to not make a sound. Once, she was afraid Little Wolf had spotted her, but after a searching gaze, he turned back to his bow. Closer, closer she crept, until she was finally… close enough… to… _pounce!_

"Gah!" Little Wolf cried as Tigerlily hurled herself into him, knocking him onto his back. "What the-!"

"Pinned you," Tigerlily grinned down on him.

Little Wolf pushed her off him irritably, though a smile was creeping across his face. "That's not fair," he protested. "It doesn't count if you sneak up on me."

"You can try again, if you'd like," Tigerlily offered with a cheeky grin. "It'll end the same way, though."

Little Wolf shrugged carelessly. "Nah, I don't see the point…" Suddenly, he launched himself at Tigerlily. She dodged, but he managed to catch her shoulder, yanking her down with him. With surprising agility, she extracted herself and twisted on top of him, pinning him down with her knees.

"Pinned you again," she declared.

"All right, all right," Little Wolf grumbled. "Let me up."

Tigerlily rolled off him, brushing off her dress with no small dose of pride. There would come a time that Little Wolf shot up in height, when his shoulders broadened and his muscles grew, and she wouldn't be able to force him to the ground. She had decided to enjoy herself as much as possible at his expense until then.

"Are you going hunting?" Tigerlily asked, glancing at his bow. She hoped he'd say yes, so she could insist on going with him. She loved to hunt as much as any of the warriors, even if she was only allowed to hunt small prey until she'd passed her initiation.

"Maybe," Little Wolf replied. "I was thinking of going to the glen to catch a deer. My mother would like to replace her moccasins, and she needs more fur."

"I'll come with!" Tigerlily said eagerly, already running towards her teepee to gather her own hunting equipment.

Nana was sitting outside, sewing. "Where are you off to?"

"Just going hunting with Little Wolf," Tigerlily told her grandmother. "We're going to the glen. We won't be gone long."

"Be sure to be back before dark," Nana insisted.

"I promise!" Tigerlily called, racing back to Little Wolf. With any luck, they'd be back within an hour or two. There were always deer around the glen.

The two children raced each other through the forest, hurdling ditches and dodging trees. The glen was only two miles from their village, and it didn't take long to arrive. As they drew nearer, they slowed their pace, cautiously creeping forward with as little noise as possible.

There were no deer in sight, but that wasn't discouraging. They knew that if they waited long enough, the deer would come. A serene silence wafted across the land, settling onto their shoulders like a warm and familiar coat. They were used to silence; they had learned of its importance and cherished it dearly.

"Let's get a little closer," Little Wolf whispered, inching nearer. Tigerlily followed. Suddenly, Little Wolf pointed. "Look!"

Tigerlily followed his finger. There, scattered across the dirt in front of them, were bear tracks!

"They can't be more than half an hour old," Little Wolf said.

Tigerlily studied them nervously. She remembered hearing her father talking just the other day about a troublesome bear that had been killing deer and scaring game away from the village. The warriors who had caught glimpses of it said it was unusually large. Some of the tribal leaders had even been worried, since bears didn't usually come this close to the village.

"I think we should probably go back and tell our fathers," she said.

"By the time we get back with a hunting party, the trail will have gone cold," Little Wolf protested. "This is too good to pass up! What if it's the bear that has been causing all the problems? We could kill it and be heroes!"

"That's _big game_ ," Tigerlily argued. "We're not even allowed to hunt that!"

"Oh, don't be a scaredy-cat," Little Wolf snapped, starting to follow the bear tracks. "I'm practically initiated anyway—it's only a season away. And no one will care once we prove we could do it!"

Tigerlily bit her lip nervously. She knew she should go back and tell her father, but she hated the thought of Little Wolf forging on ahead after a bear by himself. What if he got hurt and needed help? But what if she wasn't as much help as he needed?

"Look, if you're that worried, we can just follow the trail to its cave, and then go back," Little Wolf wheedled. "Okay? We won't hunt it. We'll just find out where it lives."

His promise made her feel much better. "Okay," she agreed.

The two of them started following the tracks, cautious to remain as quiet as possible. The trail remained clear for another three miles, leading them deeper and deeper into the forest. After some time, Tigerlily could hear the faint crashing of the sea, and she realized how closely they had come to the shoreline. They weren't supposed to be near the shoreline. There were pirates along the shoreline.

"Little Wolf—" she started.

"Shh!" he hissed. "Look!"

There, up ahead, was a cave.

It was a small cave, at least in outward appearances, tucked in a rocky overhang between some trees. The sound of running water was louder there; apparently, the cave overlooked a decently sized stream that flowed past only a few feet below. Tigerlily would smell the putrid scent of rotting meat from where she stood.

The distinctive smell of death made her mouth dry. "Okay, we've found it," she said. "Now let's go tell the elders."

"We're not sure that _this_ is the right cave," Little Wolf said stubbornly. He shrugged off his bow and threw it to her. "Hold this while I check."

Tigerlily caught his arm. "It's the right cave," she insisted. "Let's go."

But Little Wolf jerked away. "We've come all this way, so we might as well make sure."

For all his bravado, even he appeared nervous as he inched closer… closer… Tigerlily held her breath as he bent to peer inside.

She could see him exhale, out of disappointment or relief she couldn't be sure. He turned back to her, saying, "He's not th—" Tigerlily watched the blood drain from his face as the words died in his throat.

"What is it?" she asked.

Then she heard it: a very clear crack as a twig snapped underneath a very big animal.

Slowly, she turned around—and looked up, up, up… up at the eight-foot-tall grizzly bear staring back down at her.

She felt the blood drain out of her own face as her legs threatened to give out from underneath her. She could never shoot it from such a close range. She took an instinctive step back.

The bear threw back its head and roared. Then it dropped down to all four paws and began to charge.

" _Run!"_ Little Wolf shrieked.

Tigerlily spun around towards her friend. Panic hurled her forward, and she ran towards the overlook without any plan of where to go next. Before she knew it, she had launched herself into space. She fell only a few seconds before landing in the river below. The cold water shocked her back to her senses, but the current was too strong for her to swim to shore.

She heard a splash behind her. "Tigerlily!" Little Wolf had jumped in too.

It was no use to struggle against the current. All Tigerlily could do was try to keep her head above water. Somehow, Little Wolf managed to draw closer to her, grabbing her hand in his. The two of them clutched each other desperately as the water tossed them back and forth. Finally, the river spilled out of the forest, dumping them into a sea via a ten-foot waterfall.

Tigerlily clawed her way to the surface, frantically searching for Little Wolf. He was nowhere to be seen. Desperately, she called his name, but she heard no reply. He had to be here! She sucked in a breath and dove underwater, feeling for her friend. Nothing… nothing… Her lungs felt like they would burst… There! Her fingers brushed fur. She clutched onto Little Wolf's arm and yanked him up, hauling him behind her to until they reached the beach.

Tigerlily pulled her friend out of the water and shook him, but he didn't stir. "Little Wolf! Wake up!" she demanded, fear flooding her veins. She slapped him once, then again, harder this time. When that didn't work, she pounded on his chest furiously, repeating, "Wake up! _Wake up!"_

Finally, a spout of water shot out of Little Wolf's mouth, and he started coughing. He rolled onto his side, vomited up more water, coughed harder, and eventually sucked in a shaky breath.

"I thought you were dead!" Tigerlily cried. She hugged him fiercely and burst into tears.

Little Wolf hugged her back just as hard. He was crying too.

Suddenly a deep voice spoke up behind them. "Well, isn't this touching!"

Both children jerked around, their hearts filling with a new sense of dread. Standing there was a group of leering six pirates. They all looked wickedly ferocious, with their swords and pistols and scars and tattoos. But the man at the front of the group was by far the most intimidating. He wasn't as rough and ragged as his compatriots; in fact, he was a picture of elegant style, in the black velvet coat that hugged his tall, lean frame, and the leather gloves stretched across his long fingers. In any other arena, he would have been considered quite handsome, with his tousled black hair and piercing dark eyes.

Tigerlily had only seen him once before, but she instantly recognized him, and he filled her with fear.

"Blackbeard."

The man grinned proudly. "I see my reputation precedes me. And you two must be some of those elusive natives. What a wonderful coincidence. We were just going out to find you."

Tigerlily and Little Wolf scrambled to their feet, and Little Wolf stepped in front of her protectively. He brandished his dagger in front of them. "What do you want?"

"My dear boy," Blackbeard laughed, "I rather think you've brought a knife to a gun fight, eh?" Behind him, all his crew members cocked their pistols. "Besides, there's no need to be wary! We simply wanted to talk to your tribe about that pixie dust they seem to be so set on hoarding. It really isn't right, you know, being so selfish about it. I'm sure there's plenty to go around!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Little Wolf retorted, but it was a lie, and everyone knew it. The two children didn't know the whereabouts of the Fairy Kingdom; only the elders knew that. But they certainly knew about the pixies. The entire tribe acted as their guardians.

"I'm afraid I don't quite believe you," Blackbeard said, never dropping that despicably charming smile. "Perhaps we can find a way to loosen your tongue. Boys?

The pirates lunged forward, grabbing the children before they could even try to escape. Two of them held onto Tigerlily, while another two grabbed Little Wolf, wrenching the dagger out of his hand and tossing it to Blackbeard.

"A rather primitive weapon," the captain remarked, studying it critically. "Then again, you're a rather primitive people, aren't you?" Casually, he approached the struggling boy. "Perhaps we'll have to use primitive methods of persuasion." He grabbed Little Wolf by the hair and yanked his head back, pressing the dagger into his throat. "Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live."

"I'll tell you nothing!" Little Wolf cried.

Blackbeard sighed, almost as though he was bored. Then he plunged the dagger into Little Wolf's side. The boy screamed in pain, and Tigerlily screamed too.

"Shut up!" one of her captors growled, shaking her roughly.

"You'll live," Blackbeard assured him. "For now. I can slice off quite a few things before it becomes fatal."

"I won't tell you," Little Wolf ground out.

"Are you sure?" Blackbeard asked, and buried the dagger in Little Wolf's shoulder. Little Wolf gasped in agony as the captain began to twist the blade.

"We don't _know_!" Tigerlily shouted. "Only the elders—"

"Tigerlily, don't!"

That caught Blackbeard's attention. "Tigerlily?" he repeated, seeming to really see her for the first time. " _Princess_ Tigerlily?" Tigerlily felt an all new sense of dread well up within her as the captain approached her. She tried to back away but the pirates held her firm. "Princess Tigerlily as in the sole heir of Chief Great Little Panther?" Blackbeard cupped her chin, tilting her head to meet his gaze. "My, _my_. Now this is _very_ convenient."

Tigerlily's insides were quaking, but she clamped down on her fear, jerking her chin away. "Yes, I am Princess Tigerlily. And my father will _not_ be pleased to learn of this."

Blackbeard let out a harsh laugh. "Oh, forgive me, _princess_. I didn't realize I was dealing with royalty." Behind him, his men snickered. "My most humble apologies."

"If you release us, I'm sure my father will be lenient," Tigerlily said stiffly, willing herself to stay composed. That was another lie; her father and the rest of the tribe wouldn't rest until this grievous fault had been repaid. But she was willing to say just about anything if it meant she could get Little Wolf away safely.

"Oh, I rather doubt that," Blackbeard said good-naturedly. "I'm sure he'll want to shoot an arrow straight through my heart." He winked at her conspiratorially. "So I'd better keep some collateral, eh?" He turned to his men. "All right, mates, back to the ship!"

The pirates started to follow their captain, dragging the two children along.

"Wait!" Tigerlily cried. "I'm all you need. Let Little Wolf go!"

"No!" Little Wolf started to protest, but a pirate punched him in the ribs, knocking his breath out.

Blackbeard seemed to seriously consider it for a moment. "You're right," he announced cheerfully. "I _don't_ need him." He whipped out his pistol and shot Little Wolf right through the heart. The boy fell to the ground without a sound, blood pooling around his body.

 _"_ _Little Wolf!"_ Tigerlily screamed, struggling frantically against her captors. Part of her refused to believe her closest friend was dead, even as the rest of her grew numb with horror. She was overwhelmed with such maddening grief, she feared her heart would break in two.

"What's this, then?" Blackbeard asked innocently as his men dragged her away. "Why the long face? We're going to have so much _fun!"_


	3. Chapter 2

_Present day_

"Look, Tigerlily! No hands!"

Tigerlily craned her neck and saw Peter circling the village court. This time, he was flying backwards _and_ upside down—and looking far too proud of himself all the while.

Tigerlily shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Wow, Peter, that's just about as funny as the first ten times you said it."

Peter let out a laugh, the totally-free-and-joyful laugh that warmed Tigerlily's heart every time she heard it and reminded her about that there _was_ uncorrupted goodness in the world. He spun head-over-heels in three quick summersaults and then landed right in front of her.

"And what have you been up to?" Tigerlily asked, glancing him over. As usual, he was covered in dirt, grass, twigs and dust—including fairy dust. In fact, he was fairly glowing from the stuff. "You should be getting ready for your initiation; it's only a week away."

"Aw, Tigerlily, I'm already ready," Peter replied with a careless shrug. "I was just playing with the boys over at the lagoon."

"The lagoon?" Tigerlily's brow creased in concern. "You know it's dangerous over there. There are crocodiles—"

"The mermaids always warn us if there's a croc nearby," Peter replied. Leaning closer, he confided, "I think they have a crush on me or something. Oh! I got you something!" Hurriedly, he dug into one pocket, then another, then another before finding his treasure. He pulled it out in triumph and thrust it into Tigerlily's hand: a beautiful white pearl.

"Peter! Where did you find this?" Tigerlily gasped in admiration.

"I found it on the bottom of the lagoon. Saw it shimmer and dove in to see what it was. It was in a big clam, but I snatched it out!" Peter was so proud of himself, he rose into the air with a quick twirl, crowing as he did so.

"That's enough," Tigerlily laughed, reaching out and pulling him back down to earth. "You've got to work on your humility, Peter."

"Well, it's awfully hard when I'm so perfect," Peter shot back, grinning that irresistible grin of his.

"Promise you'll try. There are a lot of people who are going to count on you someday, and they need a leader who knows how to _listen,_ too."

"Oh, all right!" Peter agreed, quite unconvinced. He flew into the air again, flipping a cartwheel. "But I won't need to lead anybody anytime soon… I'm just a kid! That's what you and Hook are for!"

That jogged Tigerlily's memory. "Where _is_ James? I need to talk with him."

"He's working on his ship, like he _always_ is," Peter replied, rising higher and pointing over the treetops. "Do you want a lift?" he offered, raising his eyebrows almost flirtatiously.

Tigerlily wouldn't take him up on that. She knew how much he enjoyed scaring anyone who was dumb enough to accept a ride from him.

"No thanks," she said sweetly. "I'd rather walk."

Hook's ship wasn't even a full mile away. Well, at this point, you couldn't really call it a ship. It was almost a ship. It looked a great deal like a ship. But it wasn't a ship that would actually float if you tried to cast ashore. Hook had stolen it nearly a year ago from—( _HIM_ )—Blackbeard, but they'd only made it out because of all the fairy dust. If it wasn't for that, they would have crashed to the bottom of the Fairy Kingdom, just like— _HIM_. _The one who hurt her, the one who always hurt her, and even when she thought she got away he still managed to come and hurt her hurt her HURT HER—_

"Stop it," she muttered. "Stop it. Stop it! STOP IT!"

She didn't realize she was shouting until she took a shaky breath.

 _Don't be ridiculous_ , she chided herself. _It was just a nightmare. Don't fall to pieces over a nightmare._

Resolute, she pushed on, expertly winding through the forest underbrush. Anyone with less knowledge about Neverland's woods would have fallen through quicksand or stumbled onto poisonous bosom-lilies by now, but Tigerlily knew this forest like she was born in it. She practically was. She knew how to read the moss that crept up the sides of 300-ft pine trees and learn if it was going to rain soon. She knew what plants were good for medicine and what plants were good for killing enemies. She knew the serene silence that wafted over the land in the dim twilight between the world of day and night, and she knew the dangerous silence that froze your breath when a dangerous predator was prowling nearby.

Tigerlily, like most of her tribe, knew almost all of Neverland with the intimate knowledge of child to mother. There was Mermaid Lagoon, where her dear friend Thalassa swam in the iridescent waters by the light of the moon with her two sisters. There were the Cliffs of Mohaer, impossibly tall granite formations that were pocketed by countless passageways and secret caves. And of course there was the Fairy Kingdom, which was still being reconstructed after… after…

 _Don't think about it._

Thankfully, her chain of thought was broken when she emerged from the trees and saw the _H.M.S. Vengeance_ , listing somewhat mournfully to the right. Hanging over the side rather precariously, hammer in one hand and nails in the other, was James. Tigerlily took a long moment to admire him. He had taken his shirt off because of the heat, giving her a wonderful view of his powerful shoulders and chiseled body, while his worn workpants were stretched tight across his rear. This was her Other Heart, the Sharer of her Soul—her husband, lover, best friend and life mate.

"James!" she finally called. "Permission to come aboard?"

James glanced up from his work, broke into a grin, waved excitedly, nearly fell from his perch, and then hurried to the (rather haphazard) ramp he had constructed to give access to the ship. "Permission granted!" he hollered.

Laughing happily, Tigerlily climbed up the steep ramp.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise," James grinned, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up for a kiss.

Tigerlily breathed in his leathery, woodsy scent with delight. He was dirty and sweaty and his stubble scratched her cheek, but she didn't care.

"It looks like you've made some real progress," she noted, scanning the deck approvingly.

"Let me show you!" James insisted, taking her hand and practically dragging her across the deck. She enjoyed seeing him so excited; sometimes, he fell into such deep depressions that she worried about him. But he really came alive around his ship.

He showed her the forecastle and the quarter deck first, proudly pointing out any improvements he'd made, then led her below decks to the upper gun deck, the middle deck, even the hold. It took the better part of two hours to explore the entire craft. Tigerlily didn't know much about ships, but she could tell it was a lot better than when they'd last sailed. There were places where she knew they'd taken cannonball fire, and now there wasn't even a trace of damage.

"I should be finished in a week," James told her as they climbed back into the open air. "So what do you think?"

Tigerlily leaned against the rail, drinking everything in. "It's magnificent." She noticed a canvass sheet spread out next to his tools, with pails of red paint resting next to it. "What's the paint for?"

"I was thinking of painting over the name," James explained. "You have no idea how long it took to collect enough berries to make that much dye."

Tigerlily grinned. "What are you going to name it?"

" _Her_ ," James corrected. "She's a she." He ran a hand through his hair, while his other hand found hers and started absent-mindedly stroking it. "And I was thinking a ship as beautiful as this needs a really beautiful name, you know?"

"Of course," Tigerlily agreed.

James chuckled, looking for all the world as though he was embarrassed. "I think," he said, pressing a kiss into her palm, "that I'm going to name it the Tigerlily. I can't think of a more beautiful thing in the all the world."

Tigerlily sucked in her breath, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "That's the loveliest thing anyone's ever done for me," she whispered.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," James replied, tipping her chin to kiss her. With one smooth movement, he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the sheet, lowering her with the utmost gentleness. "I'm going to blow your mind with romantic chivalry you could never imagine."

Tigerlily laughed, reaching out for him. Catching his shoulders, she pulled him down close enough for a kiss. "Now you're just setting my expectations unrealistically high."

"Let me prove it," James growled, voice deepening with desire.

He kissed her again, harder this time, and she drank in his salty, sandy taste. His fingers slid up her legs, igniting a pleasant ball of fire in her core, as he began kissing his way down her neck. He kissed her breast through the thin material of her shirt, and she moaned, partly from pleasure and partly from frustration, since the feathery touch was far less than she yearned for. James chuckled, continuing down her body, as he pushed her skirt up past her knees. Tenderly, he kissed one knee while sliding his fingers up the opposite leg, up her calf, up her thigh… Tigerlily's breath hitched in anticipation as waves of hot desire washed over her.

But his fingers stopped before he reached her core. "Not yet," he said, eyes flashing mischievously.

"Don't stop!" Tigerlily gasped, clutching the canvass with both fists.

"I'll get there," he promised, stroking her where her leg met her body. Tigerlily arched restlessly, biting her lip to keep from moaning again. She wrapped her fingers through James' unruly hair as he dropped his head lower and continued his trail of kisses up her leg. The higher he went, the more her desire grew, hotter and hotter, stronger and stronger, until she couldn't talk, couldn't think, could only explode into ecstasy as he finally claimed her.

All tension left her body as she melted back onto the ground. Pleasure hummed through every limb, but it was more than just the physical. She was content, deep within her soul. As long as James was with her, she had all she'd ever need.


	4. Chapter 3

_12 years ago…_

Tigerlily struggled with all her strength, but she was no match for the two burly pirates who dragged her inexorably towards Blackbeard's rowboat. Dumping her over the side, one of them snatched her hands before she could try to escape, tying them together with a coil of rope. Tigerlily grimaced as the rope bit into her flesh, but she didn't dignify the pirate with a sound.

"Call the ship," Blackbeard ordered curtly.

One of the pirates dug out mirror and flashed it open three times, sending a beam of light bouncing off into the clouds. Tigerlily looked over the captain's shoulder and out towards the gray sea, but she saw no ship. Blackbeard noticed her confusion and smirked. "All in good time, my dear."

Suddenly, a shadow engulfed the rowboat and its passengers. Startled, Tigerlily glanced up, and her mouth dropped open as she saw a giant Spanish galleon hovering twenty feet overhead. It had sunk through the clouds without a sound. Tigerlily could just make out the name written on the side— _Armageddon_. Crewmembers dropped ropes over the side, which Blackbeard's men grabbed and attached to two metal rings at the ends of the rowboat. When they were secure, the little craft was slowly lifted from the sea.

"Sailing is so _primitive_ ," Blackbeard stated casually as they ascended into space. "I haven't used that as a major means of transportation for _centuries_."

It didn't take long for the rowboat to be pulled up to the _Armageddon_ , where more pirates fastened it to the side. Blackbeard was helped out first. The pirates came after, pulling Tigerlily along with them.

"Men, I've brought a guest to stay with us for awhile," Blackbeard shouted as his crew gathered around them. "This is Princes Tigerlily. Be sure to make her feel welcome."

Tigerlily glanced around nervously at the leering pirates who were on every side. Staring up at all these rough and wicked men made her feel very small and very vulnerable. Some whistled, some growled, one even licked his lips.

Blackbeard scanned the crowd, obviously looking for someone. "Harrison!" he bellowed. "Where the devil are you?"

The crowd of pirates made way for Blackbeard's second in command. He was a towering African, with skin as dark as the night and a neck as thick as Tigerlily's waist. He easily stood a head taller than most of the pirates, and even Blackbeard, who was a decidedly tall man, had to look up to meet his eye.

"Aye, captain?" Harrison asked, his voice rumbling out from deep in his chest like thunder.

"Meet our royal guest," Blackbeard said, dropping an arm across Tigerlily's shoulders as though they were the best of friends. His very touch made Tigerlily's skin crawl, but she didn't want to do anything to antagonize her captor until she could figure a way out of this mess. "I expect you to keep track of her on the way back."

"Yes, captain," Harrison answered. His eyes flicked to Tigerlily briefly, with no hint of interest in them.

"Keep her at the stern for takeoff," Blackbeard ordered, turning on his heel smartly as he began barking orders at his crew.

Tigerlily peered over the railing and down at the sea twenty feet below her. She tested her ropes… They were pretty tight. Still, if she could just leap over the rail, she could probably survive the fall. She knew the beach dropped off sharply in this area. She just had to sneak over…

"Don't," Harrison rumbled next to her. She glanced his way, guilt written across her face. "You won't make it."

She believed him.

The ship began vibrating underfoot, sending uneasy vibrations through Tigerlily's body. She stepped closer to the rail automatically as objects began to slide across the deck.

"Oh, Princess?" Blackbeard called from the ship's wheel. "You may want to hold on… Takeoff can be a little—intense!"

Tigerlily scowled, turning away from him. Did he think she couldn't stand a little turbulence?

"The captain is right," Harrison intoned, and Tigerlily noticed that he was also clutching the rail. That convinced her, so she followed suit.

It was a good thing she did. The ship suddenly pitched backward and then shot up, through the clouds. If Tigerlily hadn't been holding the rail, she would have been pitched across the deck. Wind whipped against her face as they continued to pick up speed, traveling fast enough that her eyes blurred.

Underneath them, the familiar green foliage quickly gave way to bleached and lifeless rocks as they passed the Cliffs of Mohaer and traveled farther inland than Tigerlily or her people ventured. Tigerlily noticed the change with a dark sense of dread. She knew exactly where they were heading. While her tribe had claimed and nurtured most of Neverland's sprawling island, there was one place that no native dared go: Hob's Quarry.

Eons ago, Neverland's fae folk had buried their precious pixie dust in the cavernous limestone ruins, which continued miles underground. They had hidden vast amounts of dust before Blackbeard had appeared and forced them from the site. While Tigerlily's tribe fought gallantly to defend the fairies they had sworn to guard, they were no match for gunpowder and bullets. Once Blackbeard's men broke through, the fairies disappeared into the cracks along the quarry's walls, burrowing deeper and deeper into the earth until they settled into the very center of Neverland itself. Neither fairies nor Indians ever returned to the site, which many believed was haunted by the unquiet spirits of those Blackbeard had murdered.

The ship crested the last rise, and Tigerlily saw all of Hob's Quarry spilled out underneath her. The rocks were swarming with thousands of toiling people; after a closer glance, she realized they were little boys. Her heart broke for them.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Blackbeard said behind her, and Tigerlily couldn't help startling. The pirate leaned forward on the rail, one hand on each side of her. He learned closer, until they were nearly cheek-to-cheek, and added, "Your people may have a nation, and the fairies may have their kingdom, but I have an empire."

"An empire of rocks," Tigerlily replied scornfully.

Blackbeard chuckled. "Things are not always as they seem, Princess."

The ship lurched again, this time as its anchor connected with the ground and caught. Surprised, Tigerlily stumbled backwards, into Blackbeard. He caught her with another dry chuckle.

"Now that we're home, we can talk business," he announced. "Follow me!"

He left as abruptly as he had appeared. Harrison pushed Tigerlily along behind him, and the three of them crossed the deck and entered the captain's stateroom. It was opulently furnished, with a massive oak desk set in front of ceiling-to-floor bookshelves. One wall was almost entirely taken up by a giant window, partly obscured behind a thick red velvet curtain. An ornate multi-colored Persian rug lay across half the floor, and a gilded end table was topped with several bottles of spirits.

Blackbeard dropped into the high-backed chair behind the desk, motioning for Tigerlily to take a seat in the equally elegant chair on the other side of him. She knew Harrison would force her to sit if she refused, so she took the path of least resistance and just sat down.

"I don't think there's any need for the ropes anymore," Blackbeard noted. "Our pretty bird didn't try to fly away."

Without a word, Harrison pulled out a blade and sliced Tigerlily's ropes. Painful sensation needled her wrists as the blood started to flow easily once more.

Now that her binds were off, Tigerlily felt a little bolder. "Just what are your intentions, pirate?"

"Ah, straight to the point," Blackbeard said with a wry smile. "I appreciate that." He learned over his desk, lacing his fingers together. He looked for all the world as though he was in a negotiations meeting, not conversing with someone he had just kidnapped. "My intentions are simple, my dear. I plan on ransoming you back to your native tribe in exchange for as much pixie dust as I can possibly extract."

"We don't just have access to unlimited pixie dust," Tigerlily protested. "Only the fairies have it."

"My dear girl, please give me credit," Blackbeard replied. "I know your tribe considers itself the guardians of those maddeningly elusive pixies. Surely, they'll be able to spread the word. You'd be amazed what people are able to accomplish given the right motivation." Blackbeard stood up, trailing a hand along his desk as he walked towards the window. "Of course, that will all take place after I've extracted whatever I can from _you_."

Tigerlily's stomach twisted. "What do you mean?"

"The chief's own daughter onboard my ship… You can't expect me to let _that_ resource go untapped."

"I don't have anything to share," Tigerlily insisted. "I'm… I'm just a kid."

Blackbeard grinned darkly. "Oh, I think you're far more than that, Princess. I think you have your fair share of secrets—and I promise you, I'll uncover every single one."


	5. Chapter 4

_Present day…_

It wasn't until Tigerlily was halfway through getting redressed that she remembered the reason she had come to see James in the first place. He had a way of distracting her…

"We need to talk about Peter's initiation," she started, as she readjusted her skirt around her hips. "It's only a week away, and I want to make sure you're comfortable with your role."

" _My_ role?" James repeated, sitting up on one elbow. He was still gloriously naked, and showing no intention of changing that.

"We talked about this, remember?" Tigerlily asked, reaching for her blouse. "Two days ago, at the waterfall…"

"Now, that's not fair," James replied, catching Tigerlily's wrist before she could snag her blouse. "All I remember from the waterfall was how unbelievably gorgeous you were, swimming naked in the lagoon." He sidled closer to her, kissing her wrist. "And how much you liked it when I..." He slipped her middle finger into his mouth, sucking insistently, and a pleasant wave of warmth washed over her. "And when I…"

He kissed her collarbone, flicking his tongue across her skin so lightly it felt like a raindrop. Tigerlily closed her eyes, settling back against the canvas, as a familiar ache started building up between her legs.

"And how you moaned when I…"

"James, we need to—" Tigerlily started, trying futilely to collect her thoughts. But then James reached her breast. He slid his tongue around her nipple, and a startled gasp of delight ripped from her lips. James pressed closer, sucking more of her breast into his mouth, while he began stroking her other nipple with a thumb. Her nipples hardened, intensifying every stroke of sharp pleasure. She moaned helplessly as James nipped at her soft flesh, working her into a fever pitch of anxious desire. Thoughts of anything but him left her mind as she was overwhelmed with hot lust. Finally, she could take it no longer, and she pushed him over onto his back with almost frantic force, rolling on top of him and taking him inside of her. A bolt of unspeakable pleasure shot through her, which only built as she began rocking back and forth, settling him deeper and deeper inside of her. James clutched her desperately, his breath as erratic as hers. As the frenzied ache built within her, she was vaguely aware of James reaching his own completion and releasing inside of her. Then she was spiraling into her own sea of ecstasy, screaming his name over and over.

James lowered her down gently, still panting. As her mind cleared and the pleasure starting seeping away, she realized how pleasantly tired the whole encounter had left her.

James obviously felt the same way, starting to pull her close. "Sleep with me."

There was nothing Tigerlily wanted more, but she had to get those details nailed down for Peter's initiation. So she held up a hand. "In a minute. First, Peter's initiation."

"What is the big deal about this initiation, anyway?" James asked, rolling his eyes. "It's just a glorified obstacle course. He'll be fine."

Tigerlily frowned, hurt by his lack of concern. "This initiation will mark his transition from a child to a man. It is one of the most important events of his life—of any of my people's lives. It's a sacred tradition, handed down for millennia."

James realized his mistake quickly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean it like that," he apologized. "I realize this is a huge deal. It's just—this is Peter we're talking about. The boy wonder. The Chosen One who does no wrong. There's no way he could mess this up, so there's no need to worry about him."

"I know how skilled he is," Tigerlily agreed, "but he's still just a kid. And Crocodile Cove is extremely dangerous for anyone, even someone who can fly. He's confident, but he's not cautious. He can still be reckless. I think you should talk to him."

"Me?" James asked. "I don't have any words of wisdom to share. I've messed up nearly every single thing in life that's counted—everything except you," he added with a wink. "And even that was sketchy for a little bit."

Tigerlily felt herself start to smile again. "You sell yourself short," she replied. "Without you, we never would have defeated Blackbeard and saved my people. We all owe you a great debt. And Peter looks up to you like a father. He doesn't always listen to me, but I know he'll listen to you."

"Boy, I don't know," James said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure about all this responsibility. I'm a charming rogue, you know… a vagabond led only by his sense of adventure and incurable wanderlust. One day, the sea will call, and I'll be gone."

Now it was Tigerlily who rolled her eyes. "And leave me behind?"

The humor instantly left James' voice as he took her hands in his. "Never," he said earnestly. "I'll _never_ leave you behind." He face suddenly split into the grin that Tigerlily could never resist. "I'll just bring you with me."

Tigerlily couldn't help but laugh. "I can't leave here. I can't leave my people."

"You said yourself, Peter's going to take over soon," James answered. It was clear he had put quite a lot of thought into this. "And when he's leading, you won't have to. We can go anywhere… I can show you all the great sights: the Pyramids of Egypt, the Great Wall of China, the Amazon, Mount Everest. We can explore the world, no responsibilities, no worries, only us, together, forever."

That was a very tempting offer. "I would love that," Tigerlily admitted. "But not now. Not yet. Peter's not ready yet."

James let out a dramatic sigh. "You can't spend your whole life mothering him."

That feeling of hurt came back, tugging at Tigerlily's chest. "Please, let's not talk about this now," she pleaded. "Let's wait until after Peter's initiation. I want to spend every waking moment with you, honestly I do. But I am chief of my people, and I can't abandon my responsibilities."

"I know," James agreed with a grudging smile. "And I get it. It's even admirable. I'll do whatever you need for Peter's initiation."

"Oh, I knew you would!" Tigerlily cried, clasping her hands together in delight. "He will be so excited. Every initiation requires two representatives: a sender and a receiver. Traditionally, the mother sends the child out, and the father receives him after everything is completed. Well, I talked to Peter to ask him who he wanted to represent him, and he wanted me and you."

James looked surprised. "He wants me?"

"I told you, he looks up to you like a father," Tigerlily replied. "You're the only father figure he's ever had."

"Well, shucks," James muttered, and he sounded almost touched. "Didn't know I meant that much to the kid." He slung his arm around her shoulders. "There. We've settled that. _Now_ will you sleep with me?"

"Yes," Tigerlily said, smiling. She leaned back into James, enjoying the familiar sense of love and security he always brought to her.

But long after James had drifted to sleep, Tigerlily was still awake. She hated to admit it to herself, but an uneasy sense of foreboding was growing inside of her. She knew James spurned responsible adult life; she knew he craved freedom and adventure. She only hoped he would grow to be the true father Peter really needed. She'd seen them together, how well they complemented each other and what a superb team they made. If James would only let Peter in, truly, like he'd done with her, she knew they could be a family. Surely, it would come… Surely, he just needed some more time…

Didn't he?


	6. Chapter 5

_12 years ago…_

Tigerlily took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. It was becoming harder and harder to control her pitching emotions as it became clear just how much danger she was in. "I don't know what you're expecting," she started, choosing her words carefully, "but I really don't know anything that I can tell you."

"Well, let's start with an easy one," Blackbeard replied, perching on the edge of his desk. His knee brushed hers, and she automatically retreated into her chair. "Where did the fairies go after they left Hob's Quarry?"

"I don't know," she answered, too quickly. "Only the elders know."

Blackbeard chuckled, glancing over Tigerlily's shoulder at Harrison. "Children are such terrible liars." He leaned closer, cupping her chin. "I don't think you quite understand, child," he said, the charming veneer thinning to reveal the ruthlessness underneath. "If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you, repeatedly, until you _do_ tell me."

Tigerlily gazed into his dark eyes, feeling helplessly lost. She believed the pirate would do everything he threatened, but she was the fairies' guardian, too. She couldn't betray them. "I don't know where they went."

Blackbeard held her gaze, his mouth drawing into a tight line. Around them, the stateroom suddenly felt twenty degrees colder. "I see." Tigerlily braced for the pirate's anger, but he abruptly broke into a grin, the dark mood gone as quickly as it came. "We'll just have to work harder at convincing you to share," he announced, practically chipper, as he bounced up and headed towards the door. "Harrison?"

Tigerlily was herded deeper and deeper into the heart of Blackbeard's ship, down below the galley and through the munitions hold. The farther down they climbed, the lower her heart sank. There were so many passageways and turns that she would never be able to figure her way back out, even if she had the chance.

"You'll see your quarters soon enough," Blackbeard called over his shoulder from up ahead, "but first…"

He pushed open one last door, and Harrison pushed her inside afterwards. Tigerlily's eyes widened as she took everything in. The room was small, but it was full of chains, tools, weapons and other objects that Tigerlily had never seen before. Shackles hung off rings on the wall, and a bellows was tucked into the corner.

"This is our interrogation room," Blackbeard explained, sweeping his arm out proudly. "This is where we—ahem—convince people to talk to us." He strolled farther into the room, pointing out different implements. "I've had quite a few years to collect the very best instruments for advanced interrogations. We have thumbscrews, ankle crushers, skin peelers…" Tigerlily felt panic start to well up inside her, threatening to spill over. "Oh, this one is fun—" He reached into a wooden box on top of a shelf and pulled out a long piece of steel. "This one, we heat it until it's red-hot and slide it into your—"

"You can't be that stupid," Tigerlily burst out. "My people will never stand for me to be harmed."

"Your people have no choice," Blackbeard snapped, storming over to her. "And _your_ only choice, _Princess_ , is how painful you want this whole process to be."

"I'll _never_ help you!"

"Let me change your mind," Blackbeard retorted, and struck her hard across the face. Tigerlily stumbled back, her cheek on fire. Before she could recover, he struck her again, from the other side this time, so hard that her head snapped back. Then he grabbed her by the arms and shook her viciously, growling, "Tell me what I want to _know_!"

Tigerlily regarded him silently, her mouth filling with the salty taste of her own blood. Then she spat in his face.

Blackbeard only chuckled. "Now, that's not very ladylike."

He hurled her against the wall, and she bounced off and fell to the floor. Before she could scramble to her feet, Blackbeard kicked her hard in the gut, knocking the breath out of her. He kicked her again, so hard that she was knocked onto her back. Desperately, she tried to crawl backwards, but Blackbeard caught her by the ankle, pulling her back to him. He slammed a fist into her jaw, and pain exploded across her face, so sharp and nauseating that her vision blurred. Then he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her to her feet and tossing her to Harrison.

"String her up," he ordered.

Silent as always, Harrison grabbed Tigerlily's wrists and jerked her upwards until she was standing on tiptoe, her legs straining underneath her painfully. Her hands were shackled high above her head, the metal biting into her wrists.

"Perhaps you need more time to come to a decision," Blackbeard said. "We can revisit this topic in the morning." He started for the door, turning to give her a bow. "Pleasant dreams, princess."

Harrison slammed the door behind them, plunging Tigerlily into darkness. Every part of her ached. It hurt to breathe, and her face felt like it had swollen to twice its usual size. Her legs hurt the worst; the longer she was forced to stand on tiptoe, the more they burned. If she tried to shift the weight off her legs, her wrists screamed in agony as the shackles sliced into the skin.

There was no telling how long she stayed awake, engulfed in darkness and pain. Now that Blackbeard was gone, she finally allowed herself to cry, great big sobs not only for herself but for Little Wolf too. In the end, it was the mental anguish that finally proved too much for her, and her mind began shutting down. As she faded into unconsciousness, she could no longer distinguish what was real and what was in her head.

With the last of her awareness, she recognized that the sound of singing—a woman's voice, high and pure—had drifted through the walls. But before she could latch onto the melody's words, darkness consumed her.


	7. Chapter 6

_Present day…_

When Tigerlily finally left James later that afternoon, the uneasiness still fluttered inside her stomach. She tried to dismiss it, but she couldn't quite make it go away. James had been so flippant about Peter's initiation, and it wasn't the first time he was apathetic about Peter.

Tigerlily understood why James wasn't so interested in the initiation; he had never been one for "superstitious nonsense," as he called it. His practical nature made him much more concerned with this world and this life, not what happened beyond. Tigerlily could respect that, especially since James still lived by the same principles of honesty, loyalty and goodness as her people, even if he didn't use the same words. He just did it. And in a way, his authenticity was refreshing, since Tigerlily knew he was doing good because he _was_ good, not because he was trying to follow a list of rules. Even if he didn't believe in the Happy Hunting Ground, he'd still be there with her someday, since his spirit was good. Besides, he was usually respectful about her people's customs for her sake. He had done everything required of him when asking for her hand in marriage and at the wedding ceremony. She had to smile when she remembered him attempting to fulfill his role at the wedding ceremony.

She was more worried about how James looked at Peter. There was no hiding how Peter looked at James—he idolized him. He followed James around like a puppy. He craved James' approval. He wanted to grow up just like the gruff adventurer. Usually, that was a good thing; James was certainly a good role model in terms of his determination, work ethic, resourcefulness and bravery. It was his rough edges—his impatience, his short temper, his cynicism, his recklessness—that Tigerlily didn't want to see crop up in Peter, who was still so sweet-natured and optimistic about life, despite what he'd been through. Every once in a while, she saw glimpses of James' darker side flash in Peter, and that worried her. She tried to talk to Peter about it, to lead him towards the lighter path, but how could you reason with a 12-year-old who was chasing after an idol who could do no wrong? He would simply tell her what she wanted to hear and then run right back after James.

And James… It was painfully clear to Tigerlily that James did not love Peter as wholeheartedly as Peter loved James. That wasn't to say that James didn't have any feeling for Peter. He certainly cared for the boy, and tried to look out for him. But he also saw Peter as a liability of sorts, an inconvenience that sometimes slowed him down from what he really wanted to do. Peter might look up to James as a father, but James looked at Peter more like an annoying little brother.

Part of it, Tigerlily knew, was because James just didn't like kids. He had confided to her about that early on in their courtship. And that… well, that was something that troubled her too, for an entirely different reason.

The only thing to do, she concluded, was go talk to Thalassa.

Thalassa had been Tigerlily's dearest friend for fifteen years, since the two of them were mere children. It was highly unusual for a tribefolk to interact with a mermaid; the two clans had a respectful but uneasy truce. While Tigerlily's people strove to nurture and protect all living creatures, Merfolk only valued the creatures of the sea. They kept the peace with Tigerlily's people because her tribe also cared for sea creatures, but they hated any other human that dared invade Neverland. There were tales of vengeful mermaids luring sailors and pirates to their doom by hypnotizing them with siren songs and then dragging them to watery deaths. Tigerlily knew these were more than just tales; she had seen it with her very eyes. The elders insisted that merfolk were still dangerous because of their fickle and spiteful natures, so tribefolk were strongly discouraged from interacting with them.

But all that hadn't mattered fifteen years ago, when Tigerlily had been so consumed by grief that she had fled her village without knowing where she was going and had eventually ended up at Mermaid Lagoon.

She winced as she remembered. Fifteen years was a long time, but sometimes the pain still felt raw and present with her—the pain of losing her mother.

Tigerlily's mother, Bright Star, was one of the tribe's fastest and most agile warriors, but she was also gentle and nurturing to Tigerlily. The two of them spent many joyous afternoons together, racing down hills and exploring Neverland. It was Bright Star who awakened Tigerlily's sense of adventure and love of exploration. It was Bright Star who began training Tigerlily to become a great warrior, relentlessly pushing her to ever outdo her best. But it was also Bright Star who soothed Tigerlily's night terrors, who lay under the stars and sang lullabies to her daughter until Tigerlily had fallen asleep. Tigerlily thought she was the strongest, wisest, kindest and most beautiful woman in all the world.

But that strength had faded as the fever lingered. First, it was just fatigue. Tigerlily had been excited but surprised too when she had finally beaten her mother at a foot race. That never happened. Her celebration turned to concern when she saw how difficult it was for her mother to get her breath back.

Over the next three days, Bright Star had grown worse and worse. The medicine woman had given her herbs, but they did no good. The priest had prayed for the Creator's intercession, but still Bright Star faded. The fastest runner was sent to find Chief Little Panther, who had traveled many miles to the Great Plains with a hunting party for their annual bison hunt. No one knew what was wrong, but everyone knew what was going to happen, the inexorable conclusion—everyone but Tigerlily, who had refused to leave her mother's side. When the fever rocked Bright Star's body, Tigerlily cooled her with water from the spring. When Bright Star shook with coughs that hacked up blood, Tigerlily was there to hold her steady. When Bright Star faded in and out of delirium, Tigerlily held her hand and comforted her, singing the same lullabies that Bright Star had once sung to her.

 _"_ _We circle around, we circle around the boundaries of the Earth… Wearing our long wing feathers as we fly, wearing our long wing feathers as we fly… We circle around, we circle around the boundaries of the Sky…."_

Sometimes, it was all she could do to keep singing, keep singing, stop thinking of anything and just keep singing.

"She'll get better," she told everyone. "She is stronger than this."

But in the end, she wasn't. In the end, the star's light finally went out as her fitfully breathing faded away. Tigerlily was there, of course. Other tribe women had come in shifts to support her, but it was late and now she was alone, holding her mother's hand and singing the same lullaby.

 _"_ _We circle around, we circle around the boundaries of the Earth… Wearing our long wing feathers as we fly, wearing our long wing feathers as we fly… We circle around, we circle around the boundaries of the Sky…."_

It was the silence that first caught her attention. Suddenly, she didn't hear her mother's ragged breathing. Startled, her jerked her attention back fully to her mother, and that's when she realized with dawning horror that her mother wasn't breathing at all.

"Mother?" she asked, trying to clamp down on her panic as she shook Bright Star gently. But the panic grew as her mother didn't stir, no matter how hard she shook her. "Mother? Mama? _MAMA?_ "

Her anguished cries brought others running to the hut, but there was nothing that could be done. Bright Star was gone.

As Tigerlily was forced to confront the awful truth, she felt something break inside her, like a dam giving way. Such mad grief enveloped her that rational thought left her head as she fled from the hut, from her mother's body, from death. She ran blindly, sobs racking her body. She felt such anguish she feared she too would die.

She ran until she was exhausted, crashing through brambles and ignoring the tree branches that whipped her face. Finally, her body could go no longer, and she crumpled to her knees at the side of a pool of water—Mermaid Lagoon. She didn't recognize where she was, nor would she have cared. She just lay on the ground, sobbing and sobbing.

She had no idea how long she lay there, overwhelmed by despair and alone in the world. But suddenly a gentle voice cut through the silence.

"Girl, why are you crying?"

Tigerlily jerked her head up and came face to face with the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She looked to be Tigerlily's age, with long blonde hair and vivid blue eyes, eyes as clear and blue as the ocean itself. She was wearing nothing but pearl necklaces, her hair hanging low over her breasts, and, underneath the water, a shimmering green tail swished languidly back and forth.

It was then Tigerlily realized she was looking at a mermaid. Part of her mind tried to panic at the danger she could be in, but the rest of her was too overcome to care. And this mermaid was so beautiful, with such a soothing voice and kind gaze…

"It's my mother," she hiccupped, throat still clogged with tears. "She's… she just died, and I…" Grief prevented her from going any further as she started crying all over again.

Sympathy clouded the mermaid's eyes. "You poor thing," she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"My father's not back yet, and I was taking care of her, and I should have—if only I had… it's my fault she—"

"Shh," the mermaid told her, reaching out and stroking Tigerlily's face. The mermaid's hand was chilly from the water, but surprisingly soft. "You're just a little girl like me. You couldn't have stopped it." She pulled herself out of the water and onto the rock where Tigerlily was kneeling. "My name's Thalassa. What's yours?"

"Tigerlily."

"Don't be shy," Thalassa said. "I won't hurt you. Come here."

Tigerlily obeyed without thinking, letting the mermaid draw her into her embrace. Thalassa was little bigger than she was, but Tigerlily still felt a deep sense of peace wash over her heart as she rested her head on the mermaid's breast. Thalassa began to sing, with the loveliest voice Tigerlily had ever heard. It was low and haunting, full of words that made no sense to Tigerlily, but it soothed her regardless. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard two more voices join in harmony. Later she would realize that they were Thalassa's sisters, Lysianassa and Kallianassa.

That's how Tigerlily met Thalassa, and since then, they became the dearest of friends. Even Little Wolf had not been as precious to Tigerlily as her mermaid friend. She visited Thalassa several times a week, even after… after _him_ , when she was at first terrified of water because of what had happened, when the very sound of dripping water caused her to shake uncontrollably. It had been Thalassa who had broken through to her and carried her through to the other side. Precious Thalassa, who was wise beyond her years, who always knew how to help Tigerlily with her problems.

It was for just such a reason that Tigerlily visited her now.


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter contains elements of torture.

 _12 years ago…_

When Tigerlily awoke the next morning, it took several minutes for her to remember exactly what had happened. The first thought, which at first overpowered all others, was for her legs. After a night of standing on tiptoe, her calves screamed in such agony that it was difficult for her to think clearly. Her body ached from Blackbeard's beating, her throat was parched from lack of water, and her stomach growled fitfully.

She yanked on her chains, testing their strength, but they stood immutably firm. Even tugging at them sent spikes of sharp pain through her wrists, so she gave up after only a few tries. She'd have to find another way. She craned her neck to search along the ceiling and the beam where her shackles were looped over, but she could see no way to slide the chains off.

After several painful attempts, she managed to slide the shackles down the length of the beam. It took all her concentration to force the chains to bump along the beam while ignoring how her legs and wrists were jarred, but she was able to move about another two or three feet. She still couldn't reach any of the tables or shelves full of tools, though.

Tigerlily was still formulating other plans to try when she heard footsteps. Her eyes snapped to the doorway, which was soon thrown open to reveal Blackbeard and Harrison. Today, Blackbeard was gaily dressed in rich purple satin and black velvet breeches. He looked like he would be at home in the queen's court, not below decks in a torture chamber—except for his eyes, which glimmered with such gleeful sadism that Tigerlily's blood ran cold.

"Sleep well?" Blackbeard asked. His gaze traveled across her face and down her body, taking in the bruises and dried blood. "Oh dear, it seems you've had a rather rough night. I suppose I just don't know my own strength. I'm _terribly_ sorry."

Tigerlily didn't reply.

"Come now, I was hoping you'd be more talkative today," the pirate continued. "It would spare us all quite a lot of unpleasantness."

"My answer's the same as yesterday," Tigerlily replied stiffly.

Blackbeard didn't reply, just smiled darkly and motioned for Harrison to unlock her shackles. As soon as the pressure holding her up was lifted, Tigerlily crumpled to the floor, her numb legs unable to hold her weight. The sudden sensation of blood rushing back to her wrists was awful, nearly as bad as the sharp feeling that stabbed into her cramped leg muscles. She tried to push herself away from Blackbeard, but her legs refused to move.

The pirate captain crouched next to her, leaning in as though they were two conspirators. "Things will only get far worse from here," he told her. "You ought to know when to give up."

"Your threats don't scare me."

"Sweet child," Blackbeard said, cupping her chin, "you have no idea what I'm going to put you through." He stood up. "Harrison, pull out the bench."

Harrison crossed behind Tigerlily, and she could hear him dragging something out from the corner. When he returned to her line of vision, she saw he was pulling along a wooden bench, with an odd downward slope, about three feet long. What unnerved her the most were the two straps on either side, obviously intended to hold down a prisoner's arms.

Blackbeard ran his fingers along the side of the bench. "This, my dear, is an implement I picked up in the far west. It's used for a positively ingenious method of extracting information from unwilling individuals. They called it 'water dousing.'"

Tigerlily refused to give him the satisfaction of asking about it.

Blackbeard turned to Harrison. "Strap her down."

"Captain, she's just a child," Harrison replied, the first thing he'd said since he walked into the room.

Blackbeard raised an eyebrow, glancing at his first mate. "Are you questioning my methods?"

"No, sir," Harrison replied, his expression unreadable. "I just don't know if she'll survive the ordeal, and we can't ransom a corpse."

Blackbeard broke into a dazzling grin. "Ah, I see. A reasonable question, to be sure. I trust that you'll be sufficiently cautious. No more than ten minutes at a time."

"Yes, sir," Harrison replied, seemingly satisfied.

He turned and reached for Tigerlily. She suddenly knew in her core being that something very terrible was about to happen, and she knew that she must resist with all her strength, even as she knew just as surely that there was no way she would be able to prevent whatever it was from happening. She still tried, though her legs betrayed her and her arms were nearly as useless, since her fingers were still slow and clumsy from lack of blood flow. Harrison had no trouble scooping her up, dropping her onto the bench, and strapping down her arms. She ended up with her legs elevated above her head, which was at the bottom of the slope.

"Ready for some fun?" Blackbeard asked, as he pulled out a black cloth and tossed it to Harrison.

Harrison caught the cloth and placed it over Tigerlily's forehead and eyes, blocking her vision. The fear clawing at Tigerlily's heart grew sharper as she lost this sense and had to rely on her hearing to figure out what was going on. She heard dripping water and felt cool liquid fall onto the cloth… She felt the cloth grow wetter and wetter, until water streamed down the sides of her face… She felt Harrison tug the cloth lower until it covered her mouth and nose…

Suddenly, she felt water start to run up her nose. Terror started to well up inside her as she tried holding her breath to prevent it, but soon her lungs were begging for air and she was forced to suck in a breath. When she did, the cloth sucked tight across her mouth, and it wasn't air that filled her lungs, but water—achingly cold water. At that moment, her terror exploded into pull-blown panic. Desperately, she struggled against her restraints, but there was no escape. She was drowning—

DROWNING!

-and she couldn't do anything to save herself. No matter how long she held her breath, inevitably her instincts pushed her to inhale, again and again, even though every time only brought in more water, more DROWNING. She gagged and strained but there was no stopping it. Any rational thought left her mind, replaced by all-consuming terror (DROWNING!) and the overwhelming desire to escape (DROWNING!), to say anything to make it stop (DROWNING!).

Tigerlily had no idea how long the ordeal lasted, but suddenly it was over, suddenly the cloth was off her mouth, and she was able to suck in huge, shuddering breaths of air.

Blackbeard leaned down over her. "That was twenty seconds," he said. "We can go all day—unless you tell me where the fairies are."

Tigerlily sucked in a painful breath. "Never."

"Suit yourself," Blackbeard shrugged.

Harrison readjusted the cloth over Tigerlily's mouth, and black panic started filling her almost immediately. Then came the water. Once again, she was drowning—DROWNING— _oh gods, she was drowning she was drowning she was going to die in this water water WATER so much WATER in her lungs in her nose in her mouth killing her it was killing her it was KILLING HER couldn't somebody stop this oh please couldn't somebody stop this anybody stop this anybody help her PLEASE HELP HER she needed air AIR oh gods she needed AIR but all there was only water water WATER WATER!_

Suddenly, the cloth disappeared again, allowing air to once more flood into her agonized lungs. Tigerlily feared she would vomit but managed not to. Fear and adrenaline still surged through her body, making it hard to focus on anything, but she heard Blackbeard's voice drift through, asking about the fairy kingdom, and she grabbed onto it, grabbed onto that slim chance of saving herself, _oh heaven help her but she had to stop THE WATER._

"They're underground!" she gasped. "They went into hiding underground!"

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Blackbeard cried excitedly. "Where underground?"

"They're in the core of Neverland… I don't know where! Only the elders know their exact location!"

"I'm not sure that's true," Blackbeard replied. "Maybe we should try another round…"

Tigerlily saw Harrison started to approach with the black cloth, and her whole being flooded with despair. Words and promises spilled out of her uncontrollably. "I don't know any more—I _swear_ I don't know! Please, don't use more water. No more water! Please no more water!"

But Harrison was already sliding the cloth back over her mouth.

"Here now, it's not so bad," she heard Blackbeard tell her. "Just think a happy thought!"

And the water flowed…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Present day…_

Tigerlily made her way through the woods and towards the lagoon. She knew the way well enough from her many trips to do it with her eyes closed. Even if she hadn't, the sound of the waterfall would have led her in the right direction.

Ducking under the last tree branch, she entered into the lagoon. It was enclosed on two sides by protective cliffs, covered in slick green moss, and another side by the lush forest, with only one side open to the sea. In one corner of the lagoon, the waterfall splashed, tumbling a hundred feet. Behind it was a secret tunnel, which only the mermaids and Tigerlily—their trusted ally—knew existed, and which led through thousands of feet of caverns. The lagoon itself was deceptively calm, with water so pure you could see iridescent pebble that shimmered on the bottom like jewels. The shore's drop-off was treacherous, though, dropping twenty feet within ten feet. Now, as the sun set, the whole scene was bathed in rich reds, purples and pinks.

Tigerlily spotted Thalassa and her two sisters on the largest rock in the middle of the lagoon. The three of them were triplets, but Tigerlily had long ago learned how to tell them apart. Thalassa's eyes were stunning blue, Kallianassa's were emerald green, and Lysianassa's were deep brown. Now, as she approached, she could tell that Lysianassa was sunning herself contentedly, while Thalassa was combing Kallianassa's hair with a conch shell.

As soon as Thalassa spotted Tigerlily, she gave a squeal of excitement, diving off the rock and swimming over to her. "Tigerlily!" she cried, hauling herself up on the rock next to her friend and flinging her arms around her. "It's been three whole days since you came to see me. I've missed you!" Behind her, Kallianassa and Lysianassa chorused their agreement.

"I'm sorry," Tigerlily laughed, waving at the other two mermaids. "It's just been so busy with Peter's initiation coming up."

"Oh, Peter! What a cherub!" Kallianassa called out.

"We just adore him," Lysianassa agreed. "He's going to be so handsome when he grows up!"

"Girls, _please_ ," Thalassa scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Control yourselves."

"Actually, Peter's the reason I came," Tigerlily said. "Well, Peter and James."

"Now there is a _real_ hunk," Kallianassa piped up, suddenly appearing at Tigerlily's shoulder. "His smile is to _die_ for!"

"I don't know," Lysianassa retorted with a frown. "He's gorgeous, but there's something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

"He can rub me any way he wants," Kallianassa said, winking impishly at Tigerlily.

Tigerlily didn't mind her lusty ribbing; she knew the mermaids would never do anything to hurt her. They were far freer with their love than she was; people in Tigerlily's tribe married one other for life, whereas mermaids were happy to share their love with multiple partners—male and female, one or several at a time. Kallianassa had long ago issued a standing offer for a watery interlude with both Tigerlily and James if it ever took their fancy.

"Tell us all about it," Lysianassa insisted, patting the rocky surface next to her.

Tigerlily rolled her eyes good-naturedly and scooted over next to the mermaid, who promptly began braiding Tigerlily's hair. Tigerlily knew that the triplets kept no secrets from each other, though Lysianassa and Kallianassa respected her privacy and would never urge Thalassa to share anything confidential. She didn't mind sharing with the three of them; she needed all the advice she could find.

"I'm just worried a bit about how James doesn't seem to care much about Peter's initiation," she began. "He didn't even want to be involved until I coaxed him. I had thought he'd be _excited_."

The mermaids all nodded sympathetically. They knew all about the tribe's initiation; they had seen enough young people pass by over the years, headed toward adulthood. They weren't human, but they respected this rite of passage and never interfered.

"That's really just the tip of the iceberg," Tigerlily continued. "James doesn't really seem to enjoy children in general. He told me early on that he's not a kid person, and that's fine. But I had thought it'd be different if he really got to know a specific child, like Peter. I had assumed that we'd be… well, we'd be a family."

"Neptune knows that Peter needs a family," Kallianassa said, sliding under her sister so that she could start rubbing Tigerlily's shoulders with sisterly affection. "And it's clear how much you love him."

"I _do_ love him," Tigerlily admitted. "But I don't think James does. I think he looks at Peter like a nephew or something. If only he'd open himself up… I _know_ we could be a family."

"Maybe he just needs time," Thalassa suggested. "He's only been part of our world for half a year. He's just starting to come out of his shell, to someone again. Just the fact that he committed to you was a milestone, especially with everything your relatives expected him to do!"

Tigerlily chuckled. "That's true. It's just that… I don't know if we want the same things. He wants to leave everything behind and sail the world. He doesn't want any commitments except for each other. I've got my people. I've got Peter. And now, I've got…" She took a deep breath. "Now I've got our baby."

"BABY?" all three mermaids exclaimed at once, before each breaking into squeals of delight. All at once, six hands pressed against Tigerlily's belly.

"How far along are you?" Thalassa demanded eagerly.

"About three months," Tigerlily answered, extracting herself from the three mermaids' hugs and kisses. "I just figured it out this week. I—I haven't told James yet. He's so keen on just keeping things like they are, with just the two of us…"

"Oh, blast him!" Lysianassa announced firmly. "You're _pregnant_! There really isn't much choice at this point."

"Besides, I know he'll be excited," Thalassa assured her. "His child is growing inside you. Give him some credit, and some time to take it in. He could become a great father. He loves you. He'll love your child."

Tigerlily felt tears of relief spring to her eyes at her friend's reassurance. "You think so?"

Thalassa grasped her hand warmly. "I know it."


	10. Chapter 9

_12 years ago..._

For Tigerlily, the days soon blurred together in one never-ending cycle of pain. Locked into a cramped cell, she quickly lost track of how long she had been away from her home. There could be full days that passed without anyone visiting her, leaving her wracked with hunger pains. Those were the good days, when she was left alone. Other times, crewmembers would stop by every few hours to douse her with a bucketful of ice cold water, forcing her to stay awake so long she started seeing things that weren't there. Even those days weren't terrible. It was the days that Blackbeard visited her that she feared the most, because she knew what was coming next, what always came next: more pain, more water, more suffering.

She had finally managed to drift back asleep after a surprise dousing when she was jerked awake by the sound of a door creaking open. She heard Blackbeard's voice before he stepped through the entrance, and she automatically started to shake, backing into her cell as far as possible. She knew it was futile; he always dragged her out, and he always hurt her. But she hadn't lost her sense of self-preservation—yet.

"Good morning, Princess," he said, with a smile much too chipper for what was about to happen. "Sleep well?"

Tigerlily didn't reply, just watched him warily.

"I hope you did," Blackbeard continued jovially, "since we have a full day ahead of us. Harrison?"

Silent as always, Harrison stepped into Tigerlily's cell and grabbed her wrist in his iron grip, dragging her along behind them as they followed the all-too-familiar route to the interrogation room.

"You're wasting your time," Tigerlily protested wearily. "I've told you everything."

"Oh, I don't know," Blackbeard said with a wink. "You always say that, and you always tell me something else."

Tigerlily winced, shame flooding over her. It was true. She had given Blackbeard valuable information about her people's weapons, weaknesses, organizational structure and more. She had held out as long as she could, but the water always won in the end. _Blackbeard_ always won in the end. Her only consolation was that she had mixed so many lies into her confessions that hopefully the information would be worthless overall.

"Even if you _have_ told me everything," Blackbeard continued, dropping his arm around her shoulders, "we're having too much fun to stop now. So, let the fun begin!"

He motioned to Harrison, who pulled out the water-stained bench. Tigerlily started shaking even harder, full-blown tremors that wracked her whole body and made her teeth chatter. If she'd had anything in her stomach, she would have vomited it up.

Harrison reached for her again, and she shrunk back, words spilling out of her uncontrollably. "No, Harrison, no! Please, not that! No, _please_!" She knew it was useless to plead—knowing Blackbeard, it probably made things worse. But she couldn't help herself, just as she couldn't help the tears of panic that started to flow. Harrison grabbed her easily, pulling her to the bench as easily as he would pull a kitten. He started to strap her down, but she managed to jerk one hand away and catch his shoulder desperately. " _Please_ don't do this," she begged, staring up at him imploringly. For the briefest second, she thought she saw some speck of compassion in his eyes, but then it was gone, and he caught her hand and strapped her in.

And then the water flowed, filling her nose and her lungs and spiraling her into a black sea of terror. She had once hoped that she would get used to the sensation, but it never happened; every time was just as terrible as before. Every time, the panic welled up inside her as the thought of dying pressed on every side like a collapsing tunnel. This time, it was even worse, because she had no more information to share. Every time Blackbeard let up, she had nothing to give him. What if he kept the water flowing until it was too late?

She heard his voice drifting above her, prodding for more secrets. As unconsciousness threatened to overwhelm her, she thought she heard Harrison start to protest, but she couldn't be sure.

 _Say something—say anything!_ her mind screamed. _Say something or they'll kill you!_

So she did. As soon as the cloth came off her mouth, she blurted the first thing that came to mind: "There's a prophecy about you!"

That caught Blackbeard's attention. "Go on."

"There will be a great warrior who defeats you… We call him the Pan."

Blackbeard motioned for Harrison to un-strap Tigerlily, and he did so. "Where does this so-called 'Pan' come from?" the pirate demanded, grabbing her by the throat and jerking her forward.

"From the love of a fairy and a human girl," Tigerlily gasped out. "He's the joining of two worlds. And—he can fly."

"I don't believe in fairytales," Blackbeard snapped, but Tigerlily caught the flash of fear in his eyes.

"Believe it or not, it will come to pass," she replied triumphantly. "The Pan will come, and he _will_ rid Neverland of you and your kind." A long-dormant ember of hope started to grow within her as she considered the prophecy, and that hope made her bold. "You'll be bested by a boy who can fly, and everyone will see how pathetic you really are."

"Pathetic?" Blackbeard repeated, his mouth curling into a slow grin. "Oh, Princess, it seems I have to remind you who you're dealing with."

He threw her to the floor, and she frantically scrambled to her feet, only for Blackbeard to backhand her so hard that she fell to the ground once again. Before she could stand up, he kicked her hard in the ribs, knocking the breath out of her, and then in the mouth, snapping her head back. Her vision swam, but she managed to shake it off and pull herself to her feet. Blackbeard was on her before she could dodge away, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall.

"And do you still think I'm pathetic?" he growled, his face inches from hers.

Tigerlily glared back at him. "Yes."

Blackbeard snarled angrily and threw her against a workbench, where she bounced to the ground. Tools and nails rained down around her. She started to push herself up, but Blackbeard kicked her again, and a hot spike of pain shot through her side. He stomped down on his hand, and she heard a brittle crunch. More pain exploded up her arm, and she couldn't help but scream.

"What's the matter, _Princess_?" Blackbeard demanded smugly, grinding his boot down harder. "This is nothing you can't handle, right?"

"Go to hell," she ground out.

"Little brat," Blackbeard growled, kicking her again. He kicked her in the stomach so hard that she flipped onto her back, and then he slammed his boot down on her throat. " _Beg_."

Tigerlily bucked underneath him, frantically trying to suck in air, but none would come. The room started to dim, and her muscles felt like they were pushing through syrup. She couldn't have begged if she wanted to—but she didn't.

"Captain," Harrison cautioned.

" _WHAT?_ " Blackbeard snarled, whirling to face his first mate. The motion removed his boot from Tigerlily's throat, and she rolled to her side, sucking in air desperately.

"We can't ransom a corpse," Harrison stated, the same warning as before.

Tigerlily looked up at the two men, watching them stare each other down. She realized that Harrison had saved her life by speaking up when he did. She also realized, almost at the same time, that the men weren't paying any attention to her anymore. Slowly, she reached behind her and grabbed one of the nails that had fallen to the ground, tucking it into her belt. When she glanced back up, she saw Harrison watching her, and her heart froze in fear. But he glanced away without a word.

"Take her back to the cell," Blackbeard finally snapped, storming out of the room without a glance back at his captive.

Tigerlily pulled herself up shakily as Harrison approached, but her legs collapsed underneath her. Harrison scooped her up in a surprisingly gentle motion, carrying her back to her cell. He laid her on her cot, then backed out and closed the door. As he turned the lock, she finally spoke, her voice hoarse and raw. "Thank you."

Harrison paused but didn't reply, walking out of the room without a look behind.

Tigerlily waited for some time before she tested her legs again. This time, she could stand, though straightening her back hurt and every breath sent a shot of pain through her chest. Slowly, she made her way to the door, instinctively looking around before she pulled out the nail. She slid it into the lock, probing hesitantly. She had no idea what she was doing, but she refused to give up. Minutes ticked by, and she continued to probe and twist and prod and feel and…

 _Click!_

The lock was open.


	11. Chapter 10

_Present day..._

"Peter, are you listening?"

Tigerlily looked up at Peter impatiently. He was supposed to be preparing for his initiation, but instead of listening to her explanation about the Provider's Meal, he was floating upside down and aiming his slingshot at a nearby frog.

"This stuff is easy," Peter replied, rolling his eyes. "I just grab some nuts and berries to throw on top of the bison I catch and cook it up and give it to you and James. It's no big deal."

"But _which_ berries?" Tigerlily demanded. "There are different kinds all over the forest, you know."

"Just—any berries," Peter said, sweeping down and snatching a handful of berries off of a bush. He tossed them to Tigerlily. "These berries."

Tigerlily glanced at them critically and dropped all but one of them to the ground. "No, Peter. Not those berries. Those are Lover's Spite Berries. Those are poisonous." She held up the berry still in her palm. "Do you see the tiny white bristles all around the outside? That's how you know they're Lover's Spite. The berries you want—Suckleberries—don't have those white bristles."

"Geez, this seems harder than it should be," Peter grouched, dropping to his feet next to her. "First I have to go out on my own for the night and get through Crocodile Cove and find my way to into the woods and then I have to hunt down an elk and then I have to make my way all the way back and find the right berries and make a whole meal and remember the fire ritual and…"

"If you think you're not ready, just tell me," Tigerlily said. "We can wait."

Like she expected, Peter rose to the challenge eagerly. "Of course I'm ready," he said staunchly. "It just seems like a lot of effort, that's all."

"It's supposed to be a lot of effort," Tigerlily retorted. "Becoming an adult is a lot of effort."

"Maybe becoming an adult isn't worth it," Peter said. "Maybe it's better to stay a kid forever and never grow up."

"Everyone grows up," Tigerlily replied. "It's part of life. And it's a good part, too. It's hard sometimes, but the good outweighs the bad."

"So you went through this whole initiation too?"

"Of course. We all go through the same initiation."

"And you shot an elk and everything?"

"No, not quite."

"No? You had to hunt something. What did _you_ get?"

Tigerlily grinned impishly. "A bear."

That earned some new respect from Peter. "A bear! Wow! Do you have a bear skin rug now? I haven't seen anything like it in your tent."

"I made it into a robe," Tigerlily explained. "And eventually, I gave it to James. It was his wedding present."

"Oh, yuck," Peter groaned, scrunching up his face in boyish disgust. "Let's not get into that mushy, gooey stuff."

Tigerlily laughed. "Someday, Peter, you're going to meet a girl and become just as mushy and gooey as James is about me."

"Girls are just trouble!" Peter declared resolutely. "The only one I can put up with is Tink, and she doesn't really count."

"I think Tink's a bad influence on you," Tigerlily told him. "Or… maybe you're a bad influence on her."

Now it was Peter who grinned impishly.

It was useless, Tigerlily decided, to keep the lesson going, since Peter was in one of his playful and distracted moods, and there was no focusing his attention when he was like that. It would have been different, she admitted to herself, if James had been the one teaching him all this. Peter would have listened like an angel to James. But James wasn't here, like usual. He was probably working on his ship.

"Why don't we take a break?" she suggested. "I need to talk to James. But promise me you'll study which berries and nuts to use. It's really important."

"I promise," Peter told her, with almost convincing sincerity. And then he disappeared through the treetops.

Tigerlily watched him go with affection. She was never able to stay annoyed at Peter for long, as much as he often deserved it. He was too charming, too open and too unabashedly loving.

As much as she worried about him, Tigerlily knew that he would be able to pass the initiation. Peter had an impressive quality of always coming through in the end, despite his sometimes maddening carelessness about life. When the chips were down, there was an inner resilience and strength that propelled him to perform the impossible.

And, despite Peter's grumbling, the initiation was not so intimidating. It was challenging, certainly, but it was passable. The youth attempting it was required to leave in the evening and make his or her way across Neverland into the woods to hunt. That first night, the youth couldn't eat or drink anything but water, to keep their mind sharp as they waited to be visited in their dreams by their spirit animal, which would continue to guide them through the rest of their life's journey.

The next day, the youth would have to finish their journey and return home to the village. It was required to go through Crocodile Cove and collect a tooth as proof—though a smart youth would never even see a crocodile, since it was possible to sneak through the Cove while the giant creatures were asleep in the sun. In the woods, the youth would have to kill an elk—or some other creature—and bring back the fur and the meat, which would be used in the Provider's Meal. This meal was highly symbolic, since the youth would prepare it by themselves and then serve it to their parents, to show that they were now able to sustain themselves and provide for their family. After the parents ate the meal, the youth would go through a fire ritual involving the whole tribe. Only after the ritual was complete would the youth be initiated into adulthood.

Peter was a crack shot with his bow and arrow, so there was no question that he'd be able to catch a deer. And his flying would help keep him safe as he traveled. While he was reckless, Tigerlily knew even he was smart enough to know to be cautious around crocodiles. So there was really nothing to worry about… yet she still did.

"You're being overprotective, just like James said," she chastised herself. "Peter will be fine."

She resolutely pushed her worries to the back of her mind as she started to make her way out to James's ship. She had put off her news long enough—she was going to have to tell him about the baby. Part of her was nervous, knowing his aversion to children, but part of her was excited, too. This was a wonderful blessing, and there was no one that she'd rather share this new adventure with.

She smiled as she thought of Peter's disgust over "mushy, gooey stuff." She had been hopelessly, endlessly, overwhelmingly in "mushy, gooey" love with James for some time. When had it started? It was hard to say. When she had first met the scruffy rake, she had despised him, to be honest—looking at him as nothing more than a brass, selfish, conceited opportunist. But those feelings had melted away into something entirely different the longer she'd known him. She had seen how his risked his life to save Peter—and to save her. She had been touched by his valor and courage. Slowly, she had let her guard down around him—and he had done the same.

She remembered their first kiss. It was two months after their first meeting. James had been grudgingly accepted into her tribe, though he had loudly insisted that it was only until he could get his ship up and running again. Tigerlily had insisted just as loudly that that was fine with her. What contact they had was brief, cool and always charged with an undercurrent of sizzling electricity. They seemed to both possess an unfailing ability to get on each other's nerves, an uncanny talent for saying just the right thing to rub each other the wrong way. They hated each other—and yet they enjoyed each other. And they found plenty of excuses to run into each other and begin the process all over again.

For those two months, James had worked on his ship almost constantly, and Tigerlily had resolutely refused to allow herself to visit the site. Peter, of course, had visited every day. And it was Peter who informed her that James still needed certain supplies before he would be able to fix all the damage.

"He's too proud to ask for them," Peter had told her confidentially. "But I think it's the least we could do, after everything he's done for us."

Tigerlily had been forced to agree. So, she gathered up the items that Peter listed off, and she carried them all out to James one sunny afternoon. She found him hanging off the side of the ship, shirtless, shoulders gleaming with sweat, and she cursed the warmth that started to spread between her legs.

Pushing away inappropriate thoughts that sprang to mind, she forced herself to be businesslike. "Peter said you needed some supplies," she called up.

James startled at her voice, glancing down warily. "Yeah? Like what?"

"He talked about ropes and tools and resin and things like that. I found what I could. I figured it was the least we could do after—after your help, with Blackbeard."

James jerked his head towards the walkway. "Come on up."

Tigerlily did so, standing on the deck for the first time. It was still a mess, with more empty space than floor. Tools and nails were littered everywhere, and a thick coating of sawdust covered the entire scene. James was covered in sawdust as well, from his pants to his hair. Tigerlily's mouth suddenly tingled as she wondered what it would taste like to lick it off of him.

"Here," she said, shoving the supplies into James's arms.

"You must be pretty eager to get rid of me, if you went to all this effort," James quipped, looking over the things she brought.

"You're the one who keeps saying how eager you are to leave," she replied.

"I _am_ eager to leave," James said, dumping the supplies onto the deck. "Who'd want to stay here?"

"Well, who's stopping you?"

"No one," James said firmly. He looked at her as he said it, almost challengingly.

Tigerlily felt her blood starting to warm. "Then why don't you get going and let us get back to our lives?"

"Hey, I didn't ask for any help from you," James answered her. "I didn't ask you to bring me these supplies. I don't need anything from anybody."

"Your gratitude is touching," Tigerlily snapped. Her exterior remained as collected as always, but inside something pierced through her heart. She started to turn back to the walkway. "I'll try not to inconvenience you any further."

James followed her. "Why do you have to be so high and mighty?"

She whirled back around. "Why do you have to be so arrogant?"

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?"

James seemed almost as surprised as Tigerlily that he had blurted out those words. The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, pregnant silence wafting between them.

James found his voice first. "Why do you make me want to kiss you every time I see you?"

Tigerlily looked back at him. "Why don't you?"

It was all the encouragement James needed. He was instantly reaching for her, pulling her into him, devouring her mouth with an almost famished hunger. The sawdust coating him made him taste dry and woodsy, and Tigerlily relished that taste. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he pushed her up against his work bench, winding his fingers through her hair as his tongue explored her mouth.

It would have been easy to lose herself in his addictive taste, the feel of his rough lips against hers. But reason finally came back to her. This was madness. She was leader of her tribe. She had responsibilities. She couldn't lose her head over an unreliable, rough-hewn rogue—no matter how dashing he was.

So she wrenched herself away. "No. I can't."

James stilled almost immediately, his hands still cupped around her face. "No?" he repeated. It wasn't accusatory; it was confused.

She appreciated his respect, and it softened the response she had planned to give. Gently, she removed his hands, nearly wincing at the lack of contact when she let them go. "There are customs. There are rules. In my tribe, a woman doesn't lie with a man unless they've been united in marriage. And let's be honest with ourselves… are we really compatible for a lifetime, instead of just a few moments of passion?"

James grinned, that rakish grin that always melted Tigerlily's heart. "I think we are," he replied. "I've thought so ever since I met you, ever since you sliced through Blackbeard's pirates and saved my life too many times to count. I didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to admit I needed somebody. But I do. I'm admitting now-I need you. I am head over heels in love with you-with your bravery, with your strength, with your stubbornness, with your intelligence, with your beauty, with your compassion. You've had my heart for weeks. And no matter how long it takes, I'm going to prove it."

And he did.


	12. Chapter 11

_Twelve years ago…_

For a second after that sharp "click" hovered in the air, Tigerlily didn't move. She couldn't believe her crude lock picking had actually worked.

With painful slowness, she pushed the cell door open, wincing as it creaked. She convulsively glanced around the room every few seconds, sure that someone would come bursting through the door and catch her in the pathetic escape attempt. But no one came, even as she crossed the threshold of her cell and stepped into the main room… even as she opened the second door… even as she slipped into the dark corridor outside.

There was no one in sight, so she continued down the hallway and into the open space beyond. She could tell that she was far below deck, yet there was still enough light to see because of the many portholes dotting the walls. She briefly considered trying to climb out one of those, but she feared it would be too small—and she had nothing to help her once she managed to get outside, anyway. She knew the ship was hovering hundreds of feet above ground. It would take more than a rope for her to escape through a porthole.

Instead, she continued to creep through the hold, keeping her eye out for any weapons or food she might come across. It quickly became clear that this area was used to store cannons and ammunition—which wasn't exactly helpful for her. The gunpowder had potential, but not at the moment.

She spied a set of stairs and followed them up to the next door, but that one wouldn't open no matter how hard she pushed. There were no other doors that led to higher deck levels, and she finally had to admit that she was stuck. She was about to revisit her original idea of utilizing a porthole when she heard singing.

It was high and sweet, the same achingly lovely voice she had heard her first night aboard the ship. Since then, she had thought she'd heard patches of song here and there, but they had blown away as swiftly and intangibly as they'd come, always leaving her to wonder if her mind was playing tricks on her. This time, though, the singing was clearer.

 _"_ _Hush, hush, time to be sleeping; hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping, dreams of peace and of freedom, so smile in your sleep, bonny baby…"_

Tigerlily started towards the sound of that melancholy voice, following it down another corridor that branched off from the main room. The longer she walked, the clearer the melody became.

 _"_ _Once our valleys were ringing… with songs of our children singing… but now sheep bleat till the evening, and shielings lie empty and broken. Hush, hush, time to be sleeping; hush, hush, dreams come a-creeping, dreams of peace and of freedom, so smile in your sleep, bonny baby…"_

Soon, Tigerlily came to a wooden door at the end of the corridor. It was obvious that whoever was singing was right on the other side. She tried to look through the keyhole, but nothing was visible. She was torn: knock on the door and risk meeting another enemy? Or turn around without knocking and lose a potential ally? Whoever was singing such a beautiful tune, tucked in the bowels of the ship like she was, surely couldn't be a pirate… could they?

 _"_ _No use pleading or praying… for gone, gone is all hope of staying. Hush, hush, the anchor's a-weighing. Don't cry in your sleep, bonny baby."_

Tigerlily waited, but there was no next verse. Instead, she heard a long sigh and the distinct sound of crying. That's when she decided to risk knocking on the door.

"Hello?" she called.

There was a sudden startled silence on the other side, but then a girl's voice answered. "Who's there?"

"My name's Tigerlily. I've been kidnapped by Blackbeard. Please, let me in!"

The girl didn't say anything at first, and for an awful second, Tigerlily feared she had made a terrible mistake. But then she heard a lock turn, and the door swung open to reveal a surprisingly elegant and well furnished apartment. It was clear that whoever had furnished it had taken great care to conceal the fact that it used to be a storage room; a thick Oriental rug was stretched across half the floor, and the walls were covered in paintings. A green satin overstuffed loveseat was tucked in the corner next to an oak bookshelf crammed full of books, and a table covered by a cream tablecloth was pushed up against the opposite wall. On it sat gleaming silver candlesticks and a bouquet of gorgeously bright flowers resting in a blue china vase. There were two chairs upholstered in red velvet next to the table, but only one place had been set, with white porcelain, flawless silver utensils and a clear crystal wine glass.

At this point, though, Tigerlily didn't care about the room but about the young woman standing in the middle of it. She couldn't have been older than sixteen or seventeen. Tall and willowy, her skin was nearly pale as snow, and she was angelically beautiful. She wore a simple white nightgown with a white robe thrown over it, and a sea of golden blonde hair spilled over her shoulders. But what really captivated Tigerlily was the girl's eyes, clear pools of blue that seemed never to end.

The two of them looked at each other hesitantly for a moment. Then the girl spoke.

"My name's Mary."


	13. Chapter 12

_Present day..._

Tigerlily made her way to the _Armageddon_ —scratch that, the _Tigerlily_ , she corrected herself with a smile. She didn't see James and he didn't pop his head over when she called, but that could have just meant he was working deep in the ship's hull, or in one of the many staterooms. She would just have to find him.

She climbed up the gangplank and started walking across the deck, trying to decide where to look for James first. He had shown her most of the ship, though she couldn't possibly remember every area. And she hadn't seen some areas yet, since James hadn't deemed them complete enough to show them off.

She decided to look there first, figuring James might still be working on them. She climbed the steps to the helm, striding past it to push open the door of the captain's quarters. The room wasn't quite finished, but close, and Tigerlily was impressed with how elegant James had managed to make it. She hadn't realized what a natural eye for beauty he had, and it touched her. He must have collected pieces from the wrecks that sometimes dotted the shore and from the casualties of that last spectacular air battle with Blackbeard.

Tigerlily wandered through the office, taking in the richly polished desk, the lush carpets and the glittering chandelier. How had James ever managed to do this? The shelves were filled with books, and she reached out and pulled one out, relishing the feel of the plush leather in her hands. Even the pages were embossed with gold edges. She opened it up, breathing in the crisp scent of fresh pages, and started absentmindedly skimming the first paragraph of text as she continued around the room. There was a door in the corner, and she pushed it open, stepping into the adjourning room without really paying attention. By the time she looked up, she was halfway across the room.

As she suddenly realized where she was, the book fell from her hands and landed with a thud at her feet.

She was standing in the captain's bedroom.

It was as inexpressibly elegant as the study had been. Dark oak paneling and oil canvas paintings covered the walls. A lush green rug covered nearly the entire floor, an intricate garden scene stretched across it. Red velvet curtains hung in front of wide bay windows. But what captured Tigerlily's attention, what froze her in place completely, was tucked into the corner.

The bed.

The massive four-poster bed, with the blue silk curtains draped over the sides and shiny blue satin sheets, with the countless down feather pillows and the ornately carved headboard.

The bed.

 _The bed._

Instantly, memories invaded her mind. Sinking deep into cold silk sheets, so deep she felt like she was suffocating. Cold satin against her bare skin. The sour taste of wine on her lips. And _him_ … His rough hands on her, ripping at her clothes. His body hot against hers. His voice in her ear.

 _Hurting her he was hurting her and he was going to hurt her even more, in a new and terrible way, an irreversible way, if she didn't stop him, she had to stop him QUICK she had to stop him oh God she had to stop him before he hurt her before he—_

"Tigerlily!"

Dimly, she heard James's voice, but she didn't register his presence until she saw him kneeling before her. It was then she realized that she had crumbled to the floor.

"Tigerlily! Darling!" James reached out, cupping her face with both hands. "What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

For a second, Tigerlily's voice wouldn't function, wouldn't allow her to express the anguish that roiled through her mind. But finally she was able to force out the words. "This room! On Blackbeard's ship, there was this room! And Blackbeard… He tried to… I was on the bed and—he tried… he…"

James enfolded her in his arms, and she sobbed against his neck. He didn't say anything, just stroked her hair and held her. His mere presence soothed her, slowly pushing away the horror and replacing it with a blessed feeling of peace. Finally, the tears trailed off.

Tigerlily pulled herself off James's shoulder, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry—" she began.

"Don't," James said. His voice was hard, but she realized that the hardness wasn't directed at her, nor was the fury smoldering in his eyes. "Don't you ever apologize. What happened was not your fault. You are not to blame for _anything_." He stood up, pulling her gently to her feet beside him. "I'll rip out this entire room. We'll never have to see it again. If I have to, I'll burn this ship to the ground, if it will bring you peace."

He grasped her hand, kissing it tenderly, and started to lead her out. But she didn't move.

"No."

Her reaction surprised her nearly as much as it surprised James, but only for a second. She appreciated what James was offering, more than she could ever express, but she wouldn't run away. She knew what she needed to do.

"I won't let him have that control over me," she explained. "Not anymore. He's haunted my memories too long already. And I understand now," she continued, pulling his hand to her breast, "that the only way to push him out is to make new memories."

James took a hesitant breath. "Are you sure about this?"

Glorious love for her husband washed over Tigerlily. "James, make love to me."

James didn't say anything, just nodded, his eyes filling with tender sadness. He approached her slowly, cautiously, taking her face in his hands once more and pressing his lips against hers in a deep kiss. One hand slid down her neck and over her breast. Slowly, he turned her around so that her back was to him, giving him access to the lace bindings of her dress. He tugged at them, loosening her dress enough that he could slip it off her shoulders. It felt to the ground at her feet, leaving her naked before him.

James slid his hands around her waist, pulling her flush against him as he kissed her neck and worked his way down her shoulder and back. One hand trailed back up to her breast, stroking gently, while the other slid down over her belly and between her legs. A familiar heat started to spread out from her core, and she readjusted her stance to give him better access. Smoothly, he slid a finger inside her, and she moaned as he skillfully began to stroke, gently at first but then with increasing urgency. She arched against him as a wave of pleasure began to swell inside her. James dug in deeper, pushing her forward so that she was bent over the bed, the satin pleasantly cold against her nipples. He slid in another finger, filling her more completely, and she let out a hiss of contentment. James continued to stroke more and more frantically, until the ecstasy building inside her spilled over.

Tigerlily let out a shaky sigh of release as James gently extricated himself from her and rolled her over so that her back was on the covers. She watched lazily as James shrugged off his jacket, but she held out a hand when he started to undo his buttons.

"Let me," she said, sitting up. Slowly, deliberately, she unbuttoned him, tugging the shirt off his broad shoulders, then pulling off his undershirt next. Afterwards, she reached down and unclasped his belt, then unbuttoned his pants, already tight across his front because of his growing need for her. James kicked them off impatiently, revealing just how much he wanted her at that moment as he stood naked before her.

Tigerlily lay back down against the covers, spreading her legs in anticipation. James lowered himself over her tenderly, kissing her with feather-light kisses in all the areas she loved—the hollow of her throat, the back of her ear, her wrist, her breast. He made his way lower, still kissing, still suckling, lower and lower. His tongue glided in and out of her belly button, then lower still, until his mouth hovered over her core. Tigerlily's breath hitched in anticipation, but she cupped his chin and brought his mouth back up to hers, kissing him desperately.

"Take me," she whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling his chest slick against hers, and he slid into her as easily as a key sliding into a lock. She took all of him inside her, wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling his body tightly against her own. He filled her completely, each thrust burying him deeper inside of her, bringing a sharper burst of pleasure to her core. His kisses became more frantic as his breath sped up to match her own gasps of pleasure. Finally, when she felt she could bear the sweet suspense no longer, release flooded through her body, and she screamed James's name as she let go of all control. Dimly, she was aware of James finding his own release inside her moments later.

Afterwards, the two of them lay entwined on the bed, taking comfort from the warmth of each other's bodies. Tigerlily felt more at peace than she had for a long time, and she knew it was simply because she was with James, and that meant things were all right. That deep sense of security gave her the courage to do what she had come to do.

"James," she said, turning over to look him in the eyes, "I have something to tell you."

James graced her with a lazy, deeply contented smile. "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."

But his reaction was not what she had hoped for.


	14. Chapter 13

_Twelve years ago…_

"Mary." Tigerlily repeated the name, finding it strange on her tongue. She had never heard that name before, but seemed to fit the beautiful girl standing before her. Dozens of emotions collided within her: relief, confusion, fear—even hope. She tried to ask questions, but they tumbled over each other incomprehensibly. "Who are you? Why are you—what happened—why did Blackbeard—how long—?"

She stepped forward breathlessly, her excitement making her forget how injured she still was from Blackbeard's beating. A jolt of pain streaked through her chest, and she gasped, clutching her broken ribs.

Mary was at her side instantly. "You poor thing! You must sit down!" Gently, she guided Tigerlily to the nearest chair, lowering her down with such gentleness that tears sprang to Tigerlily's eyes. She hadn't felt such gentleness in a long time.

"It's nothing," she insisted, sucking in a painful breath. "I'm fine."

"You're far from fine," Mary replied firmly, examining her with an expert's eye. "You're barely able to breathe." Her eyes filled with sympathetic tears. "Look what he's done to you. I can't believe you ever managed to walk this far on your own."

"People do crazy things for freedom," Tigerlily said with a grim smile.

"Yes," Mary agreed quietly, "they do."

"Please," Tigerlily said, catching Mary's hand with her own, "you have to tell me why you're here. Who _are_ you?"

"I'll tell you everything if you tell me everything," Mary answered, flashing a girlishly joyful smile, a smile that would have been far more at home in a girl's bedroom, between friends hiding under bed covers, rather than between strangers in a pirate's dungeon. But it was a genuine smile, one that revealed a loving heart nothing could bury, and with that smile, a powerful friendship sprang to life, never to be extinguished.

Tigerlily broke into a matching grin, so wide that it made her bruised face ache. "That's a bargain."

"First, though, let me see what I can do for your injuries," Mary added, going to a trunk tucked in the corner of the room. From it, she pulled bandages, lotions and bottles of liquids that Tigerlily had never seen before. "Some of this might sting," she warned, "but it will help you heal."

Gently, she took Tigerlily's hand and spread white lotion onto it. It did sting, but not much, and the stinging was soon replaced with a soothing warmth. With the same gentle touch, Mary worked her way through all of Tigerlily's injuries, from the broken ribs to the bruised throat. Afterwards, she gave Tigerlily something to drink, a pale purple concoction that tasted sickly sweet and burned her throat.

"What was that?" Tigerlily asked.

"It's a healing drink I created," Mary explained. "I've always had a talent for healing… My father said it was my own kind of magic. I can't explain it, really… I just know how to fix people. I know what herbs and plants and ingredients to combine to mend a broken bone, like your hand, or heal a bruise. My medicines can make people heal faster than even the doctors can. Tomorrow, you should feel almost normal again."

Tigerlily gingerly fingered her hand, which had so recently been snapped and useless. It already felt better.

"If you know how to heal people," she asked, a faint idea starting to form in her mind, "do you also know how to… how to hurt people? How to kill people?"

Mary's eyes suddenly grew cold. "You mean like Blackbeard?"

Tigerlily nodded, unashamed.

"I know how to kill people," Mary replied, and she was unashamed, too. "I've done it before, many times. And not only with my potions."

"Then… _why?_ " Tigerlily demanded, suddenly angry at this bewildering girl who could have ended both their torment long ago. "Why are you _here_? Why haven't you _killed_ him yet?"

"I'm afraid it's far more complicated than that," Mary said with a sigh, and Tigerlily was taken aback by the deep pain in her eyes. "Perhaps it will make more sense when I tell you my story."

She sat down on the couch next to Tigerlily, tucking her legs underneath her and hugging her knees close to her chest. She looked so much like a normal girl, it was painful to see.

"It really begins with my father, Robert Maynard," she began. She wasn't looking at Tigerlily; her eyes were unfocused, staring into the corner, as she wandered back through old memories. "He was one of the best sea captains in England. And from the time I could walk, he brought me with him on his adventures. I grew up on his ship, the _HMS Bedford_." Her eyes filled with happiness as she remembered good times. "I loved that ship. I loved the sea. I loved sailing. It was what I was born to do, and I was good at it. By the time I was fifteen, I was acting as first mate on all my father's voyages. My natural abilities with medicine and healing came in handy countless times, especially when we'd run into pirates. I can't recall all the lives I saved, both sailors and pirates, who we'd then take back for trial."

The happiness in her eyes dimmed suddenly. "I ended lives, too. It was a necessary evil in our line of work. My father was tasked with capturing pirates who were terrorizing our merchant vessels, and he was good at his job. He taught me how to use a sword, and how to shoot, and how to defend myself in hand-to-hand combat. And, God help me, I found those battles thrilling—the booming cannons, the clash of metal against metal, the smoke and the screams. It was like a jolly game, one that I always knew we'd win, and so the danger, for me, wasn't real. I got hurt many times, but never seriously—nothing I couldn't fix. I suppose you could say I was addicted to that thrill, to the action and adventure and excitement. Gabriel and I had many heated discussions about that."

"Your brother?"

"My little brother," Mary explained, happiness lighting her face as she remembered. "He was two years younger than me, and he was so beautiful. We shared the same looks, our mother's looks, and I always thought Gabriel looked just like an angel. That was about all we shared, though. I had my father's temperament: head-strong, impetuous, wild and daring. Gabriel was reserved, thoughtful, meticulous, and… good. So good. So kind and loving. He wouldn't hurt a fly. He cried when he saw animals heading to the slaughter house. He wanted to be a minister, and he would have made a wonderful one. I saw how he comforted our sailors as they lay dying—his compassion was never ending."

"It doesn't sound like he was made for the sea-faring life, then," Tigerlily observed.

"He wasn't," Mary agreed. "But our father wouldn't accept that. He insisted that Gabriel accompany us on our voyages, even though at first Gabriel would get sea-sick and beg to go home. He was useless in fights, since he hated hurting people, but he was helpful as a medical assistant—and he had a knack for languages, which made him invaluable when we arrived at exotic locations. He was so desperate to please my father, too… So he kept coming on voyages with us, even when he was accepted into the University of Oxford to study ministry. He put it off for a year. He—" Mary's voice caught. "He wanted to make our father proud first."

A familiar sense of dread began to well up within Tigerlily's insides. "What happened/"

"We were tasked by the King to hunt down the worst pirate of all."

The dread tore through Tigerlily's very core. "Blackbeard."

Mary nodded. "Even we were hesitant to pursue him, but the King insisted. So we did. We took a whole fleet with us, but we were separated in a storm. We barely survived. Our ship was in desperate need of repairs, and it didn't look like we could limp home. One of our crewmembers told us he knew a shortcut to a safe harbor, so we started in that direction. But as we traveled through a narrow channel off the coast of West Africa, suddenly—we were attacked by the _Queen Anne's Revenge_. It was Blackbeard. We'd been betrayed."

The distantness returned to Mary's eyes as she recited that awful day. "We fought hard, but we were outnumbered and outgunned. It didn't take long for the pirates to come alongside and board us. For every pirate I killed, another two took his place. Almost none of our crew survived. I still remember looking up and seeing my father battling Blackbeard next to the wheel, both of them drenched in blood. I remember Blackbeard's sword slicing through my father's belly and coming out the other side. I remember how Blackbeard left his body without another glance, while I rushed to his side and screamed and screamed." She closed her eyes, trying to block out the memories. "I didn't even notice the pirate rushing me until Gabriel was there, parrying the strike. Gabriel, who should have been hiding in the hold like I told him, but who couldn't leave his sister in danger."

She sighed, a terribly defeated sigh. "But it didn't matter. In the end, it didn't matter. The pirates won. We were rounded up with what was left of our crew and brought before Blackbeard. He asked for the officer in charge, and I stepped forward. He was amused that a woman was first mate. I reminded him of the rules of the sea, how he was required to let my crew leave safely. He just laughed. And… and then he asked me what I would trade for their safety."

Tigerlily frantically shook her head, even as she knew the inevitable conclusion. "No."

"I would have agreed to anything, for my crew's safety," Mary said, and there was stiff pride in her voice. "They were my crew. I was responsible for them. But Gabriel tried to intervene… he just wanted to protect me. He tried to reason with Blackbeard, and…" Mary's voice dropped into a monotone as she suppressed all emotion, the only way she could finish the story. "And Blackbeard shot him."

Fresh pain spiked through Tigerlily as Little Wolf's face flashed through her mind.

"I tried to kill Blackbeard then," Mary continued on. "I broke free from my guard and launched myself at him. But the other pirates stopped me. And Blackbeard laughed and laughed, even as the rest of my crew was executed." She grimaced at the relentless memories. "It was my fault. I was responsible for them. Their deaths were my fault. And… Gabriel's death was my fault, too. I shouldn't have let my father pressure him into coming. He had no business being onboard. He was too gentle, too kind—I should have protected him. It was my duty to protect him, and I failed." A single tear ran down her face, made all the starker by the fact that her voice continued to be tightly controlled and emotionless.

"It wasn't your fault!" Tigerlily cried, clutching Mary's shoulders desperately. "It was _Blackbeard_! _He_ did that to you, to Gabriel, to your crew. _He_ 's the monster!"

"I should have stopped him," Mary replied firmly, a glimpse of her guilt and torment leaking through. "It was my ship. Gabriel was my brother. Those men were my crew." As quickly as it appeared, the emotion was gone, once again tightly controlled as Mary continued her story. "You can imagine what happened afterwards. Blackbeard refused to release me. He said he missed female companionship—and all that that implies."

Tears of anguished frustration welled up in Tigerlily's eyes. "He's a monster."

"The first time was the worst," Mary said. It was as though, now that she had started her story, she was compelled to share every awful detail. "He had to tie me down to hold me still enough. Eventually, I got used to it. You can get used to anything. I learned how to make my mind go somewhere else, somewhere happy. The funny thing is, I think he thinks he loves me, in his own way. I think he thinks our relationship is almost… normal. Like I'll come around and love him back if he just gives me enough time."

She pressed her lips together as something unspeakably dark entered her eyes. "I never knew how much I could hate somebody until I met him. He took everything from me… I would kill him, easily, happily, instantly, if I had the chance. I would kill him, even if it meant eternal damnation, as long as I could drag him to hell with me. But I can't."

"But _why_?" Tigerlily asked, desperate to understand.

Instead of answering, Mary asked a question of her own. "How old you think I am?"

Tigerlily was confused, but gave an answer. "Seventeen?"

Mary laughed shortly. "I'm twenty-five." She grinned at Tigerlily's baffled expression. "I don't look it, do I? I don't look a day over seventeen. That's how old I was when Blackbeard captured me. And if he has his way, that's how old I'll look forever. He wanted to preserve me, he said, so he injected me with pixum, the same drug he uses to stay young." Mary's eyes hardened. "Pixum is extremely addictive. And it causes nearly unbearable withdrawal symptoms if you don't keep taking it. Sometimes, it can even kill people. Even if it doesn't, the person wishes she was dead. I know. The pain is so terrible, you'll do anything to get another fix. _Anything_. I know that, too."

Sick horror washed over Tigerlily. "Can't you… can't you create an antidote? From your medicines?"

Mary shook her head. "There's only one antidote that's known to work, and Blackbeard keeps it in his office. For years, I've tried to find a way to steal it and escape. Nothing has worked—yet. But now…" A resilient spark returned to her eyes. "Now that there's two of us…"

Wild hope blossomed inside of Tigerlily. "How can I help?"

"I've been working on it for a long time," Mary began, "and I think—"

She broke off suddenly, motioning for Tigerlily to be quiet. In the sudden stillness, they both heard the same ominous sound: footsteps.

"He's coming," Mary whispered, voice tight with fear. "Quick! Under the table!"

Tigerlily scrambled under the table, disappearing behind the tablecloth. She curled into a ball, cringing as the footsteps grew louder and louder, closer and closer. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the doorknob turn and the door swing open with a groan. And then she heard him.

"My dear Mary!" His deep voice rolled through the room above her head. "I must apologize for neglecting you all this time."

Blackbeard was in the room.


	15. Chapter 14

_Present day…_

James sat up abruptly, a look of alarm spreading across his face. "What?"

"Well, that's not the reaction I was expecting," Tigerlily quipped, forcing a laugh. "I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?" James repeated, his voice rising incredulously. "How can I be happy about that? You can't be pregnant! That… that ruins everything! The ship is finally finished and we were about to go off and have adventures and then… then you let this happen!"

Tigerlily suddenly felt very vulnerable, and she wrapped the sheets around her shoulders protectively. "Excuse me, _husband_ , but I believe you helped this happen as much as I did."

James scrambled out of bed, pacing the room restlessly as he ran a hand through his hair. "This can't be happening. This is a really bad time. You _knew_ how much I wanted to leave Neverland. And now—now we're stuck, and—and—" He suddenly whirled towards Tigerlily, eyes narrowing. "You did this on _purpose_ , didn't you?"

"What are you _talking_ about?" she gasped.

"You _let_ this happen," James repeated, pointing an accusing finger at her, "because you didn't want to leave your precious Peter. You knew I wanted to leave as soon as possible, and now you've made sure that I can't. Pretty sneaky, _sweetheart_."

Hot pain sliced through Tigerlily's heart. "That's a lie, and you know it," she hissed. "All I wanted was for us to be a family—the four of us."

"Well, I don't want a family," James snapped. "I don't need another brat to chain me down. You have to get rid of it."

Tigerlily stared at her husband, horror seeping through her at his very suggestion. "You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious," James answered impatiently. "I know there are ways to fix these sorts of problems. Make it go away."

Tigerlily drew herself up stiffly. "If you are honestly asking me to murder our own child, you're not the man I thought you were. You're just a selfish, childish coward."

James flinched. "I never told you I was Prince Charming," he said quietly. "I never said I was some knight in shining armor. You knew what you were getting right from the start. And if you're suddenly having second thoughts, that's not my problem. I didn't ask for this—for any of this. All I want is to travel the world and have adventures and not worry about anything. I've worried about enough in my lifetime. If you're fine with that, then we can have fun together. If you need more, find it somewhere else. Find it with Peter—it's obvious you love him more anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tigerlily snapped, as tears of anger and hurt started to slide down her cheeks. "You're my husband. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it."

He scooped up his clothes, hurriedly shoving on his pants and tugging his shirt over his shoulders. Tigerlily watched him pull on his boots, trying to find some way to reason with him, some way to reach the good heart she knew was buried under his fear and pride. But no words came.

She only found her voice as he started towards the door, and even then, she could only think to ask a simple question: "Where are you going?"

"Out."

It was no answer at all, yet it was all the answer she needed: James was leaving. She could hear it in his tone; she could see it in his eyes. He was heading out to pack his things, and he didn't plan on coming back.

"James, wait!" she cried desperately, grabbing his arm. "Don't do this! We can figure things out!"

"Let me go," James growled, trying to shake her off, but she held firm.

"Not until we work this out!"

"I said _let go_!" he snarled, shoving her away so hard that she crashed to the floor. Sharp pain spiked through her limbs where she struck the hard wood floor, but it was nothing compared to the pain that spiked through her soul. A deathly silence hung through the air as the two lovers looked at each other, each unsure what to say, each on the verge of reaching out to the other. Shame and regret washed over James's face, but as soon as they had come, the tender feelings were gone, stomped down by cold control.

Without another word, he left.

Tigerlily watched him go, a numbness washing over her body as his footsteps retreated into the distance. It was suddenly as if she couldn't feel or think or even breathe. She could just sit there on the floor as the footsteps became quieter and quieter. It was only after a heavy silence settled around her that the crushing reality crashed in around her, and all she could do was curl up against the bed and sob.


	16. Chapter 15

_Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily's breath caught in her throat as she heard the pirate's heavy footsteps just inches away from the table. She prayed he couldn't see her outline behind the tablecloth.

Mary's voice was suddenly light and sweet. "I feared you were going to leave me alone forever."

Blackbeard chuckled. "More likely, you feared your pixum antidote would run out."

"That's not all I think about," Mary retorted, and there was a girlish—and sexy—pout in her voice. "Sometimes, I just get lonely, down here in this gloomy place. Why can't we go above deck? I haven't seen the sun in so long…"

"I'll take you up again soon, I promise," Blackbeard assured her, and his voice was softer too now, with almost a pleading quality to it. "I just don't like the other men looking at you," he added apologetically. "You know how jealous I can be."

"We wouldn't have to stay on deck, then," Mary coaxed. "We could go somewhere else… like the beach. We could go skinny dipping." It was clear she had long ago figured out how to bargain—and what to bargain—to make life a little more bearable.

"Mmm, that is a delightful picture," Blackbeard conceded. "But I rather think you'd be more interested in giving me the slip and disappearing into the heart of the island. Oh, I don't think so, my sneaky darling."

"You know I wouldn't," Mary replied quietly. "You know I can't."

"Here, now, let's not dwell on such gloomy things," Blackbeard said. "How about a glass of wine and something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry, thank you," Mary said quickly.

"Well, you have to try the wine I brought down, anyway," Blackbeard replied. "It's a great vintage—1522. I think you'll like it—I know how much you like sweet things."

"Thank you," Mary answered, and Tigerlily could hear a hint of apprehension in her voice. "I'll fetch the glasses."

There were more footsteps, and suddenly Blackbeard's leather boots appeared only inches from Tigerlily. She bit her lip to keep herself from gasping. Cautiously, she backed away as slowly and quietly as possible, until she backed into Mary's legs. Mary cleared her throat to cover any noise.

Above her head, Tigerlily could hear a cork being pulled out the bottle and wine splashing into glasses. There was a clink as Blackbeard and Mary touched their glasses together.

"I really do apologize for not coming down sooner," Blackbeard said, as if he were a tardy husband. "It's just that I've been so engrossed a certain situation, and I've rather lost track of other things."

"I hope it's worth it," Mary said, and Tigerlily was dimly impressed at how she was able to sound so warm and supporting. Then again, she'd had years of practice faking things.

"Oh, it is," Blackbeard assured her. "We found this little savage girl… Actually, she's more than just some savage. She's the chief's daughter. And she has been sharing such wonderful secrets with me."

Mary was quiet for some time, weighing the best response. "You say she's a little girl? How old is she?"

"Eleven or twelve," Blackbeard replied carelessly. "Something like that."

"And… how have you gotten her to share these secrets?"

"It took some… creative questioning," Blackbeard said. His voice suddenly became more defensive—clearly Mary's expression was no longer supportive. "Well, darling, it's not like she would tell us everything we needed to know without some prompting. And it's things we need to know. Hopefully, it will finally offer a solution to our pixum problem. My stash can't last forever." He laughed harshly. "And forever is exactly what we need."

"Still," Mary prodded, utilizing an impressive mix of concern and respect, "she's just a little girl. And sometimes you're so… forceful."

"Hmm, I seem to remember you rather enjoying it when I'm forceful."

Tigerlily felt like gagging, but Mary's voice stayed steady. "I just wish you'd leave her alone. It's an awful thing to do to a child. Surely there are other ways… Can't you just ransom her back? I'm sure you could get what you needed from the tribe."

"That was the plan all along, once we finished with her," Blackbeard explained, rather proud of himself. "But I don't know if we're finished yet."

"I wish you would be," Mary said. "Please, can't you be finished with her? It would mean a lot to me." There was a pause. "I'd be so very grateful."

There was another pause as Blackbeard considered. "Well, we have gleaned quite a lot from her already," he finally admitted. "It may be a waste of time to get any more. And the sooner we get the ransom, the better. Still…" His voice trailed off as he continued to consider. When he spoke again, there was a different tone in his voice, a tone that Tigerlily didn't quite understand but that chilled her anyway. "You say you'd be grateful, hmm?"

Mary understood the tone. "So very grateful," she repeated, her voice becoming huskier. "I think I'd do just about _anything_ to show you how grateful I was."

Blackbeard was on his feet almost immediately. "That's a splendid thought," he said, his voice even deeper than normal thanks to the lust growing inside him. "I would love to see it in reality."

Mary also rose to her feet. Tigerlily could see her turning away from the table as Blackbeard's heavy footsteps approached. Suddenly she was pushed hard against the table, and Tigerlily could make out the outline of one of Blackbeard's legs pushing between Mary's. There was a thud as Mary's shoulders hit the table's surface. There were sounds of rustling fabric, heavy breathing, lips against skin. The table started rocking around her.

Tigerlily crammed a hand against her mouth to keep from crying out for Mary's sake. She couldn't let her friend do this! But, she realized miserably, what would be gained from stopping it? It would only be a temporary reprieve.

"Darling," Mary spoke up breathlessly, "can't we please go to the bed? You left such bruises last time we used the table…"

"As you wish," Blackbeard replied, and his voice was strained as well. Suddenly, Mary's legs disappeared, and Tigerlily realized that the pirate had lifted her into his arms. She heard his footsteps retreating and dared to peek out from her hiding place. She caught a glimpse of him as he carried Mary through a doorway tucked in the back of the room, where the girl's sleeping quarters were. Then the two of them were gone, and Tigerlily could only hear them—which was still far too much to bear.

She waited as long as she could, in case anyone reappeared, and then crept out from under the table. Tip-toeing to the door, she opened it with the utmost care, barely daring to breathe until it soundlessly swung open. She stepped into the corridor, closed the door with just as much caution, and hurried back to her cell, unspeakably grateful that she didn't run into any pirates on the way. She pulled the cell door closed behind her, which still felt like she was locking herself in a coffin even though she knew she could pick the lock again.

And she would pick it again—because somehow, some way, sometime soon, she and Mary were going to be free.


	17. Chapter 16

_Present day…_

Tigerlily didn't know how long she sat curled against the bed, but eventually there were no more tears to cry. Taking a shaky breath, she pulled herself to her feet. If it were up to her, she would have stayed there forever—or at least until James returned—but she had her tribe to think of. They needed their chief. And Peter needed his mother.

So she took another breath, squared her shoulders, and forced herself to push open the door and walk away—across the deck, down the gang plank, through the woods and away from the ship… away from James.

 _He'll be back_ , she comforted herself. _He just needs to blow off steam. We've had fights before. He always comes back._

And he always did. Usually, he was back within an hour or two. And Tigerlily knew it was for the best—they both had such strong personalities, they needed time to process things on their own, to blow off steam and to let go of any negative energy. And when they came back to each other… well, the makeup sex was amazing.

Just last month they'd had a go. It had been over his travel plans ( _it's always about his travel plans, lately_ ). He had accused her of trying to control his life, and she had called him an irresponsible child, and he had stormed off. Then she'd stormed off. And they'd both returned to their teepee at the same time that evening, still sore at each other, still uninterested in talking things out, still carrying tightly wound balls of energy inside of them.

"You're back," she'd said, and that's all she felt like saying.

"Yep." His tone was as clipped as hers.

She turned away, wrapping her arms around herself. She had planned on crawling into bed and fuming until she fell asleep, but she certainly didn't want to do that with him next to her. She heard him starting to take his shirt off and turned around. "Are you staying?"

He paused with his shirt halfway off. The comical appearance was at odds with the frustration in his voice. "Where else would I sleep?"

"I don't know," she snapped. "I just think it's pretty cheap to waltz in like nothing happened and leave things at that."

"Well, I don't see you trying to make amends either, _princess_." She hated it when he used her old title, and he knew it.

"Gods, you're such a child sometimes," she fumed, stepping closer to him with an angry sweep of her arm.

"And you're such an ice queen," he fired back, storming over to her until they were barely inches apart. She could feel his heat, and he could smell her sweet blossomy fragrance.

"At least I can control my emotions instead of letting them run amok."

"At least I can let loose and live a little!"

He grabbed her then, kissing her furiously. She responded instinctively, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and twisting her fingers through his hair as her tongue clashed with his. He spun her around, slamming her hard against the support pole in the middle of the teepee, and she tugged impatiently on his shirt until it fell to the ground at their feet. As soon as it was off, he grabbed her wrists in one of his hands, holding them above her head against the wood as his mouth continued to devour hers. He shoved a knee between her legs roughly, rubbing against her core until she was slick with desire. She moaned into his mouth, arching into him as far as she was able, growling with frustration when she was impeded by his iron-tight grip.

James tore his mouth from hers, peppering her neck and throat with harsh kisses. "You just need to let go sometimes," he growled against her throat.

"Then show me how, if you think you can," she growled back, licking his collarbone.

Without another word, James unbuckled his belt and pulled it off. Then he used it to bind her hands securely against the pole so that she was stretched up on her tip-toes. He grabbed her hair and gave it a harsh yank, jerking her head back so that he could more easily crush his mouth against hers. With his free hand, he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure so that she swayed on the fine line between pleasure and pain. He squeezed again, a little harder this time, as he pushed himself more firmly between her legs, starting to grind against her in a familiar rhythm that sent flashes of hot anticipation through her entire body. Already she felt like she would go mad with desire if she wasn't allowed to release all the tension building within her, but James was only getting started. He suddenly let go of her breast and tore the front of her dress straight down the middle so that both breasts spilled into the cool night air. A pleasantly shocking chill spread across her and her nipples immediately hardened. James latched onto one, rubbing against it with rough fingers and pinching it just hard enough to send more shockwaves of pleasure through her. With his other hand, he clutched between her legs, squeezing and needling and probing. Tigerlily groaned, out of both desire and frustration as she teetered on the edge of oblivion.

James removed his hand from between her legs and she hissed in disappointment. She watched him warily as he bent and retrieved his shirt. Carefully, he tucked it around her eyes so that she couldn't see a thing.

"This will have to do," he said, making a last adjustment to ensure she couldn't peek.

"What are you doing?" she asked, already breathless with yearning.

"Helping you let go of control," he replied.

Deprived of her sight, her sense of touch was that much keener, and she reveled in James' feathery-light touches as he skimmed his fingertips over her lips, her throat, her breasts and her sides, hesitating only a second as he skimmed between her legs. The touches were so quick and light, yet each one sparked a thousand nerve endings. She wanted to cry from desire.

She felt her husband fumble with something, hearing a rustle near her hip, and suddenly something startlingly cool and metallic pressed against the corner of her mouth. She sucked in a pleasantly surprised breath, her mind whirring to figure out what it was. It took only a second—it was the handle of his dagger, which never left his side. He had stolen it from the pirates months ago, thoroughly pleased with himself for snatching such a prize. The handle was fine silver, ribbed and covered in precious stones, about four inches long.

" _Oh_ ," she groaned as he trailed it down her jaw line and over the hollow of her throat. Its smooth, cold surface pricked her skin with pleasurable bursts of icy delight. Lower and lower it traveled, circling each nipple, running over her bellybutton, and then dipping lower still. James kicked her legs even further apart to give him better access, then started rubbing against her entrance, circling her most pleasurable zone, teasing, taunting, sliding in ever so minutely, retreating out. Tigerlily gasped as he finally slid the handle inside her all the way to the hilt, unexpectedly abrupt but agonizingly arousing. Faster and faster, he rocked it within her, hurling her into such ecstasy that she feared she'd go mad—but never letting her tip over the edge into oblivion.

"Do you want me?" James whispered in her ear, his voice strained with lust.

"Yes," Tigerlily gasped out.

"What do you want me to do?"

Tigerlily fought to think straight, but it was difficult when she was so deeply lost in the haze of pleasure. "I want…" She caught her breath as he dug in particularly deep.

"Yes?" The handle stayed where it was, waiting expectantly.

"I want you to fuck me!"

It was all the encouragement James needed. The dagger disappeared as he grabbed her by the knees and hoisted her up, slamming himself into her. Again and again he pounded into her, knocking her back into the pole and sending spikes of sweet pain through every fiber of her being. He yanked on her hair once more, biting at her ear, and she desperately wanted to rake her nails across his back. She couldn't, though, so she did the next best thing, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. He gave a grunt of pleasure and grabbed at her backside, squeezing it tightly as he shoved himself even more powerfully into her. Finally, when she thought she would die from the anticipation, she toppled over the edge into sweet release. James followed shortly afterward.

It took them some time to catch their breaths as they leaned against each other, gasping for air. Finally, Tigerlily felt her heartbeat start to slow down. But she wasn't done yet.

"All right, cowboy," she purred into James' ear, "untie me. It's my turn now."

James quirked a curious eyebrow. "Your turn?"

"Come on," she said with an impatient tug against his belt, "or are you scared?"

"Madam," he replied with his dazzling grin, "I'm fearless." He pulled at the belt, his fingers clumsy with desire. "Do your worst."

Tigerlily chuckled, then sprang up on her toes and kissed her husband hard on the mouth, pushing him backwards until his legs hit their bed. Then she pushed him hard, hard enough that he took a surprised step backwards—or tried to—and tumbled onto the mattress. Before he could recover, she had scrambled on top of him, catching his wrists and tying them to the headboard with his own belt.

"Sneaky little vixen, aren't you?" James drawled, desire darkening his eyes.

"You have no idea," Tigerlily replied with an impish grin. She straddled his hips, careful to keep a thin stretch of her dress between their bodies, and started to rock on top of him. At the same time, she reached down and grabbed his shirt from the ground where it had fallen, dropping it over his eyes so that he was blindfolded just like she'd been.

This time, it was James who groaned in both pleasure and frustration. "That's not fair."

Tigerlily rocked harder, heat pooling through her legs as she felt his hardness through her dress. She had to fight to keep her voice steady as spikes of ecstasy rolled through her. "All's fair in love and war, darling."

She leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, then let her tongue trail down his neck and over his chest, reveling in his salty taste. Her tongue glided over one nipple, then the other, as she reached back with one hand and wrapped her fingers around his hardness, stroking skillfully. James groaned again, more desperately this time. She kissed her way further down his chest, then reached his stomach, slipping her tongue into his bellybutton. James' chest hitched impatiently underneath her as she made her way even further south.

"Do you want me?" she asked, hovering over his hardness so that her lips barely brushed it.

"Oh, _hell_ , yes!"

"What do you want me to do?"

James' voice was desperate. "I want…" He groaned as she nipped him, losing his train of thought for a long second. "I want you to suck me dry!"

She took him into her mouth, sliding her tongue around his hardness and slipping him further down her throat until there was no more to take. James moaned in frantic pleasure, arching against her as she sucked. Just as she felt him ready to release, she paused wickedly, letting the anticipation stretch out.

"Bloody hell! Don't stop now!" James begged.

So she gave him one more suck, and he was undone. She stood up, catching her breath and letting James do the same. She leaned over him and untied the belt buckle, swatting the shirt away afterwards. As soon as his hands were free, James sprang up, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap.

"You're amazing," he gasped, peppering her with kisses much lighter than before. "Just amazing."

"So are you," she replied, kissing him just as passionately.

He cupped her chin. "I'm sorry for the things I said."

"I am too," she replied, winding her fingers through his.

And so they made up, like they always did. And it was that pattern that comforted Tigerlily now as she trudged back to the village. This was certainly one of their worse fights… perhaps their _worst_ fight. But they always made up, and this time would be no different.

That's what she told herself, anyway.

But in her heart of hearts… she wasn't so sure.


	18. Chapter 17

Hi everyone! Sorry it is taking so long for some of these updates; my work has been really hectic lately and taking a lot of my time. I really appreciate all the comments-they keep me motivated to keep writing!

...

 _Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily never thought she'd feel such a sense of relief to be back behind the bars of her cell, but it was better than hiding in plain sight from Blackbeard—and this time, she had the key to unlock herself.

Over the next week, she unlocked herself several times, sneaking back to be with Mary whenever she felt it was safe. Mary told her that Blackbeard usually visited in the evening, so Tigerlily tried to come in the early afternoon. She didn't even have to worry about pirates noticing her missing, since they never bothered to show up at her cell anymore now that Blackbeard had promised Mary he'd leave Tigerlily alone—a very welcome development indeed.

That may have been a welcome development, but unfortunately, the two new friends soon realized that they were no closer to solving their problem than before. Tigerlily was sure that they would be able to do something now that there were two of them working together, but it still looked like a hopeless case: They needed to break into Blackbeard's private room, unlock the case containing the antidote, and escape off the floating ship without ever alerting the pirate captain or his crew.

"I don't know how we can make it work," Mary sighed one evening as the two of them sat in her room. She had shared some cookies with Tigerlily, and the princess was almost knocked over by their sweet, buttery flavor. It had been so long since she had eaten anything sweet…

She forced herself to return to the task at hand (though she didn't stop eating the cookies). "I think the biggest thing is to find a way into his room," she started thoughtfully. "Once we're in, we could always just take the case with us."

Mary nodded, growing more positive. "That's true," she agreed. "When I saw it, it wasn't that big. We could probably carry it with us without a problem."

"So it wouldn't even take long for us to get it," Tigerily continued, her brain slowing coming up with a plan. "So… so if someone distracted him and kept him out of the room, it'd be pretty easy for someone else to get in and take the case, right?"

"I could do that," Mary offered quickly. "I could keep him down here all night."

Tigerlily frowned. She knew it was the best and surest way to keep the captain's room unoccupied, but she hated asking Mary to do that, even if she had done it countless times before. It didn't seem right.

Mary saw her friend's consternation and gave a gentle smile. "It's all right," she said kindly, laying a hand on Tigerlily's shoulder. "It's not so bad. I make my mind go to happy places… I imagine being with Gabriel and my father on our ship. And… and anything's worth it, to be free of Blackbeard once and for all."

Tigerlily pushed the awful images out of her head and plunged on determinedly. "I could squeeze through a porthole and climb up the side," she said. "I've climbed plenty of steep surfaces before. I'd just need a rope and some gear, and I could make my way up."

"His quarters are nearly straight above us," Mary pointed out, "so you wouldn't have to go far. And I know there is plenty of rope around here. We could surely find any tools you'd need. No one even remembers what's down here, so it's not like they'd notice something missing."

"The only question, then," Tigerlily continued, trying to keep her excitement from running away from her, "is how we'd get off the ship afterwards, especially without Blackbeard noticing."

"That won't be a problem," Mary replied, and the firmness in her voice was chilling. "He won't be able to hurt anyone ever again."

"Then," Tigerlily pushed on quickly, "getting away would be simple. We could just shimmy down the anchor line."

"But we'd be trapped in the rock quarry."

"No, we wouldn't," Tigerlily explained, "because I know the way out. My people used to guard the quarry for the fairies. We know all the passageways. We don't use them now because Blackbeard's here, but we still know them. I'm sure I could get us out and back to my village."

Mary's eyes shone with grateful tears. "After all these years," she whispered, "I'll finally be free." Her face fell slightly as she added, "As long as everything works."

Tigerlily took her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It will work," she said firmly. "We will make it work."

Mary bit her lip, her eyes filling with worry—and pain. "I can't tell you what these past eight years have been like," she started, her words coming out in forced bursts. "The things he did to me…"

"You don't have to tell me," Tigerlily said quickly.

"No, I want to tell you," Mary answered. "I need to tell you—to tell someone. To confide in someone. I've been alone for so long. And it's been… it's been hell. I have nightmares almost every time I go to sleep, flashbacks to that day when the pirates took over the ship and Gabriel was killed. Nightmares of Blackbeard coming for me and hurting me all over. And when I wake up, there's no relief, because I know he _is_ going to come back, and he _is_ going to do those things again. And I'm not going to fight back, because I gave up fighting back years ago. And…" Her voice dropped, choked with guilt. "And I hate myself for it."

"You can't!" Tigerlily protested. "None of this was your fault!"

"All the time, day and night, there's a voice in my head that accuses me," Mary told her, "telling me that if I'd only fought harder, Blackbeard wouldn't have raped me. If I'd only been smarter or faster or stronger, Gabriel wouldn't be dead." Her words were filled with such anguish, Tigerlily's heart felt like it would rip in two. "How could I sit back for all these years and let the man who murdered my brother do this to me, over and over and over? I have done such terrible things, such shameful, shameless, awful things, just for another dose of antidote, things that haunt my dreams, things that will haunt me until I die."

"Stop it," Tigerlily ordered, grabbing her friend's shoulders. "Blackbeard is the villain here. He's the monster. You're the victim. Do you hear me? You're the _victim_."

"How can I be a victim when I've spread my legs for him willingly?" Mary demanded. "When I've laughed with him and kissed him and told him sweet nothings and… and… I've _orgasmed_ with him inside me." She was crying now, her voice rising higher and higher, barely intelligible through her tears. "I've _orgasmed_! He's made me shake with such pleasure I can't think straight. How is that possible, if he's raping me? It must not be rape then, right? It must be… I must want it, right? In my heart of hearts? And I'm just lying to myself, trying to convince myself I'm not some whore, but I am, that's all I am, doing whatever needs to be done, and—Oh, God! _Oh, God!_ "

The words trailed off, replaced by sobs that wracked her body, and Tigerlily didn't say anything, just pulled Mary into her arms and let her weep, and wept alongside her. She wept for her friend, her precious friend and the pain that Mary had been through; she wept for Mary's life, and the life that should have been. And she wept for her own life as well.

When Mary's sobs finally quieted, Tigerlily pulled back to look her friend in the eyes. "Listen to me," she said quietly, cupping Mary's face in her hands. "Listen to me. You did what you had to, to survive. You didn't do anything wrong. None of this is your fault. You were not asking for this. You did not want this. You don't deserve this. You can't help how your body responds. Blackbeard knows how to get what he wants. He knows how to get people to react the way he wants. He is more cunning, and more experienced, and more prepared. You were a seventeen-year-old girl thrown into this, and none of it was your fault. You're not a whore. You're a beautiful, precious young woman who is stronger than she realizes."

Mary flashed a weak half smile. "How is a twelve-year-old so wise?"

Tigerlily flashed a smile back. "Hey, I'm thirteen," she corrected. "My birthday was just last week." She tried to keep her voice brave and light, but she couldn't quite hide the pain as she remembered realizing she had turned thirteen in a cramped, filthy cell instead of surrounded by family and friends, cheering her on as she completed her own initiation into adulthood.

"This is a terrible place to have a birthday."

Tigerlily forced her smile to grow wider. She would be strong for both of them. "We'll celebrate it properly when we're free."

Mary's smile grew as well. "That sounds like a plan to me."

Tigerlily longed to stay with Mary that night, to take comfort in her friend just as her friend took comfort in her. Just being in the presence of another human being—one that actually cared about her—was a blessing. But she knew it would be stupidly dangerous. The pirates barely bothered to check on her at all, but Blackbeard still came for Mary, and it would be disastrous to be found together.

So instead, though she could barely tear herself away, she forced herself to open the door and walk back down the corridor to her cell. She had almost made it when something made her stop in her tracks.

There was a light shimmering in the porthole closest to her cell. It was dazzlingly bright, brighter than any star Tigerlily had seen before. It wasn't fixed in space, either; instead, it bounced and flitted along the rim of the porthole with frenetic energy. And, as Tigerlily drew closer to it, she heard the distinctive sound of tinkling bells.

That's when she realized it wasn't a star.

It was a fairy.


	19. Chapter 18

_Present day…_

For the next few days, Tigerlily decided to give James his space and focus on Peter's initiation. She figured James would return as he always did in his own time, and there was no use in pressuring him. He always kept his word, so if he agreed to stand in for Peter's big day, he would be there.

Besides, there was something else that occupied her thoughts: One of her braves had sighted what appeared to be a pirate ship.

"Are you sure?" she asked when Raven Claw returned from a routine patrol. They always sent a few braves out before an initiation to make sure nothing unplanned would interfere.

The young brave shook his head. He had the keenest eyes in the tribe, but he also possessed a calm head and wasn't prone to jumping to conclusions. "I can't be certain," he admitted. "It was a long distance off. But it was definitely man-made, and I thought I saw a black flag."

Tigerlily's breath caught in her throat, but she pushed down her fear. There hadn't been pirates sighted in months, not since— _he_ —had been defeated. What pirates that survived had slunk away to easier hunting grounds. There was no reason for a pirate ship to be here now, and so it probably wasn't a pirate ship.

"We'll post more scouts, just to be safe," she said, and the elders nodded in agreement. "But we won't start worrying yet. It probably isn't anything. Let's keep this to ourselves and not worry the village."

Still, she didn't like not knowing for sure, especially before Peter left on his initiation. If it were pirates, Peter was the most likely target for some mission of revenge, since it was the Pan who had killed Captain Blackbeard.

She briefly considered delaying Peter's initiation until they could know one way or the other, but she decided against it. For one, she could never tell Peter the reason, or he would insist on finding out for himself if pirates really had once again infiltrated Neverland. It would be awful if he did stumble onto them. And he would never settle for a different excuse.

So instead, she pushed those worries to the back of her mind, throwing herself into the last details of Peter's initiation. She coached him as much as his limited attention span would allow—which wasn't nearly as much as she would have liked. But that's the way it was with Peter.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," he complained, hovering over her head as she sewed his robe for the fire ceremony. "I just flit around and kill an elk and feed Hook the meal and do the ceremony and that's it." He flipped over so that he was hanging upside down. "Easy as pie."

"Do you even remember your role in the ceremony?" Tigerlily asked in exasperation.

"Sure," Peter replied. "The medicine man calls me forward and I walk through the flames and then he asks me some questions and I say I'm a man and promise to take care of the tribe and that's it."

Tigerlily chuckled in spite of herself. "There's a little more to it than that. What about the vow?"

"Oh, I've got that down," Peter scoffed. He rose into the air, holding a hand to his heart and making his voice especially solemn. " _As the oak stands against the wind, I pledge my strength. As the eagle soars in the sky, I pledge my spirit. As the wolf hunts with his brothers, I pledge my loyalty. As the bear watches her cubs, I pledge my love. With all my heart and all my soul and all my spirit, I pledge myself to this tribe, now and forevermore."_ He back-flipped in the air, grinning proudly. "See? Got it down."

"Sounds like you do," Tigerlily conceded. "But you still need to have the right mindset about it. This is a big deal."

"I know," Peter replied, rolling his eyes.

" _Peter_ ," Tigerlily warned.

"Look, I _know_ ," Peter repeated, but this time his voice was more sincere. He dropped to the ground, folding into a cross-legged position next to her. "I really know, Tigerlily," he continued. "It's a big deal. And…" He took a deep breath, dropping his usual bravado to reveal a surprisingly vulnerable kid underneath. "And it's scary, okay?"

Tigerlily stopped her sewing and looked up at him. She didn't say anything, letting him open up to her in his own time.

"It's… it's huge," he faltered, waving an arm for emphasis. "It's this giant change, this big black unknown. I've faced pirates and evil nuns and crocodiles and… and… everything, everything but this. And there's no going back. Once you're a grown-up, you're a grown-up." He took another deep breath, trying to collect his thoughts. "And I don't really know what's so great about being a grown-up. Grown-ups have to worry about everything—about wars and killing and growing old and _dying_. And honestly," he added, his voice hardening, "I haven't met very many good grown-ups. You and Hook and the tribe… that's it. It's like once a kid grows up, he loses his goodness. And everything gets twisted and selfish and… and… bad." He looked at her with eyes that held indescribable pleading as he whispered, "What if that happens to _me_?"

"Oh, Peter," Tigerlily breathed, dropping the robe onto her lap and taking his face in her hands, "that will never happen to you. My darling boy, you are kind, and brave, and good. And you always will be, grown-up or no."

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to grow up," he said softly. "I don't know if I'm strong enough to stay good."

Tigerlily pulled him into her arms, a position that he would usually protest loudly but one that he now allowed without a word. He leaned against her chest as she rested her chin on his tangled hair. "Growing up," she started thoughtfully, "is an awfully big adventure. And any good adventure is a little bit scary. But any good adventure, whether it's growing up or fighting evil or… falling in love… is worth it. It's always worth it. But you have to find that out for yourself."

"How do you find the courage?"

"Remember when you were in that awful orphanage?" Tigerlily asked, and she felt Peter nod. "Remember how you kept your spirits up day after day, and looked out for the other boys, even when those nuns mistreated you all the time? How did you find the courage then?"

Peter was quiet for a moment. "I just… I just focused on the good things. I focused on the other boys, on helping them."

"Remember when the pirates kidnapped you and you were forced to work the mines? Remember when Blackbeard forced you to walk the plank? How did you find the courage then?"

"I told myself to be brave. I told myself that I wasn't allowed to feel fear."

"And when you and James escaped? When you were lost in the forests of Neverland? When Blackbeard captured us all?" Tigerlily tugged on Peter's shoulders, gently turning him to face her. "Peter, you're the bravest boy I know. Do you really think that will change when you become a man?"

Peter thought hard for a moment. Then his face broke into a dazzling grin. "No, I guess not." He hugged her ferociously, giving her a quick peck on the check before scrambling out of her lap. "Thanks, Tigerlily," he said, starting to rise up into the air once more.

"You're welcome, Peter," Tigerlily said, smiling fondly.

Peter's grin faltered for just one second. "Um, could we keep this between us?" he asked. "It'd be really embarrassing if the other kids found out."

Tigerlily laughed. "Yes, we'll keep it between us."

Peter's grin returned in full force. "Thanks!" And then he was gone, shooting up over the trees and off into the horizon.

Tigerlily watched him go, filled with loving care. Peter was much more of a man than he realized, much closer to crossing that muddy line that separates child from adult. Already he was growing more mature, more thoughtful, more considerate. And yet—there were still patches of childhood that shone through, flashes of carelessness, of innocence, of self-centeredness. These weren't because of a bad character; Peter's character was undeniably good. They were more out of a simple world view, a view that the world was good and that there was no need to worry—a decidedly paradoxical view, after what Peter had lived through. But that was probably the fairy in him, always able to look on the bright side, always determined to believe in the best in people, always trusting, always hoping.

Tigerlily hoped he never lost that.


	20. Chapter 19

_Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily crept closer to the dancing light—the fairy—as her excitement rose. She had seen plenty of fairies in her life, but this one was different. This one glowed particularly bright, with a dazzling white light more pure and radiant than any other fairy she'd seen. And that could only mean one thing: it was Prince Cornelius.

Prince Cornelius, crown prince of the fairy kingdom, was a legend in Neverland because of his bravery and valor—not to mention his famous sense of humor and infamous practical jokes. The fairy had nearly started several wars among different groups when some of those jokes went a little too far, but he was always able to repair the damage thanks to his irresistible charm and plain-hearted goodness.

Tigerlily had only seen him once, several years ago. He wasn't as shy as most fairies; he rather enjoyed the spotlight. But even he was wise enough to obey King Leonidas—his father—when it came to going out in the open, especially after what Blackbeard had done.

Now, as Tigerlily recognized just who this fairy was, she rushed forward, pulling at the porthole's frame impatiently. It opened with a soft _pop_ , and Prince Cornelius swept into the room. His light was so bright, the entire area was illuminated, and white sparkles covered the walls and ceiling. Tigerlily had to squint until her eyes grew accustomed.

Proper protocol would have required a greeting with restraint and decorum, but Tigerlily didn't have time for that. Instead, she reached out her hand towards the fairy. "Your highness! Thank God you're here!"

Prince Cornelius dropped into Tigerlily's hand. He was only six inches tall, but Tigerlily could still make out his regal features. All fairies were beautiful, but Cornelius was perhaps the most beautiful of all. His hair was a dark reddish blonde, nearly auburn, and he had an impish grin that surely had melted the hearts of many female fairies. But it was his eyes that demanded the most attention—those clear, piercing blue eyes that seemed to see into your very soul.

Those eyes gazed up at Tigerlily now, and they were filled with joy—and concern. He answered her in the language of the fairies, a language that sounded like tinkling bells to most humans. But Tigerlily's people had learned to understand it long ago.

"Princess!" he called. "I've been looking for you for weeks! As soon as you went missing, we began searching for you. We searched everywhere on the island. I feel terrible that it took so long to find you, but for a long time, we were thrown off because of Little Wolf…" His voice trailed off forlornly. "We thought that you, too, had perished. And we spent most of our efforts searching for a body, not a living girl."

"It's all right, it's all right," Tigerlily said quickly, determined not to let terrible memories ruin the day's joy. "All that matters is that you're here!" She looked around eagerly. "Where are the others?"

The prince hesitated. "There are no others," he finally admitted, a little sheepishly. "Truthfully, I shouldn't be here either. We were forbidden from visiting the quarry. My father said it was too dangerous. But I _had_ to check here!" Cornelius floated up a few inches in his excitement. "I couldn't sleep knowing there may be some chance that you were alive, no matter how dangerous it was." He twirled around, even more excited—and not just a little proud of himself. "And I was right! Just wait 'til I tell the others! We'll get you out of here in no time… Blackbeard will never know what hit him!"

Tigerlily felt like twirling around herself—of bouncing off the walls and screaming and laughing for joy. Someone knew she was here!

"I'll go back and tell them now!" Cornelius cried, flitting towards the door.

Even as she rejoiced, Tigerlily was seized with a terrible sense of foreboding as she imagined the fairies' rescue attempt, which would certainly include members of her tribe as well. She had no doubt that they would be successful, but she dreaded to think about all the humans and fairies that would inevitably die in the process. Blackbeard and his men were fierce and armed with all manner of weapons. There was no way the attempt would be bloodless.

So, although her heart rebelled against her, she forced herself to call out, "Wait!"

The prince stopped, turning around and hovering in midair as he looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"

Tigerlily suddenly felt very unsure of herself, and very underprepared, and very overwhelmed. So she decided to do the simplest thing first. "You should meet Mary."

"Who's Mary?"

"You'll see," she promised, heading down the hallway back to Mary's room. Cornelius followed expectantly.

Tigerlily rapped on the door, letting Mary know who it was, and Mary opened it immediately. She squinted against Cornelius's light, putting up a hand to shield her eyes.

"What on earth?" she asked.

Tigerlily pushed past her and carried Cornelius into the room, closing the door behind her protectively. "Mary," she said, holding up their new visitor, "this is Prince Cornelius from the Fairy Kingdom."

"A fairy!" Mary breathed, creeping closer. "I've heard so many stories about them, but I've never seen one myself!"

Cornelius leapt off Tigerlily's hand, flying several quick circles around Mary and filling the room with the sound of excitedly clamoring bells.

"What's he saying?" Mary asked.

Tigerlily laughed. "He said that you're the most beautiful human he's ever seen."

Mary blushed, which only made her look more becoming. "He's… he's rather handsome, too," she whispered, then her eyes widened in embarrassment. "Can he understand that?"

Cornelius dropped down on Mary's shoulder and chimed even more excitedly. The answer was obvious.

"Prince Cornelius told me that the fairies have been looking for me all this time," Tigerlily explained quickly. "And he wants to bring all of them back to rescue us."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Mary exclaimed. Her face fell almost immediately, considering the same thing Tigerlily had. "But what if they get hurt?"

More bells, somehow more boisterous and swaggering than before.

"Prince Cornelius says they're more than a match for the pirates," Tigerlily translated. "But… I'd really hate for _any_ of the fairies to get hurt. Or any of my tribe."

"Maybe we should stick with our escape plan," Mary suggested, and Tigerlily was grateful that they were in agreement.

Now the bells were questioning.

"We have a whole plan," Tigerlily explained to the fairy prince, and she outlined it quickly. She could tell that the prince was agreeable immediately, most likely because he thought the whole thing would be a jolly fun adventure—and would give him a chance to antagonize some pirates. The only thing he thought they should change was how they stole the antidote, and he had a good point: now that he was here, there was no need for Tigerlily to make the dangerous climb up the side of the ship. He could simply fly up and steal the case himself.

"But he's so bright," Mary protested. "I'm afraid he'll be seen. I'm amazed no one saw him earlier."

More bells.

"He says he'll be careful," Tigerlily relayed back. "He says he could cover himself with soot or dirt. I'll take him back to my cell and he can use some of the dirt in there."

Carefully, she carried Cornelius back to the door, pushing it open behind her as she said goodbye to Mary—and Cornelius chimed a very charming goodbye as well. She stepped into the hallway and turned to head back down the corridor.

That's when rough hands grabbed her from behind and yanked her to the side. She lost her grip on Cornelius, who tumbled into the open air. At the same time, a tarp dropped over him and trapped his flailing form under its weight.

Above the din, Blackbeard's smooth voice rang out triumphantly. "Well, mates, it looks like we've caught ourselves a fairy!"


	21. Chapter 20

_Present day…_

It wasn't until the afternoon of the initiation that Tigerlily really started to worry about James. It had been three days and he still hadn't come back to the village. Technically, he wasn't needed for the initiation until the next day, when Peter returned and James received him and ate the meal. But Tigerlily didn't like the prolonged absence. It was cutting things a bit too close for comfort.

She went back and forth all day about whether she should go to James' ship and ask him to come back to the village. Part of her wanted him to be there in case Peter had any last qualms—she knew how much he looked up to James, how much James could ease his nerves. But part of her was too stubborn to chase after her husband when he was so stubbornly refusing to come home.

 _Two can play at that game, mister_ , she thought resolutely.

So she didn't go. Instead, she prepared Peter's favorite lunch—roasted corn, savory spiced elk steak and berry pie. It was the last meal he could eat before starting off on his own that night. She was surprised to feel herself tearing up as she rolled out the pie crust, and she wiped a hand across her eyes impatiently. This was no time for "mushy, gooey" sentimentality. It was only an initiation. She wasn't going to lose Peter just because he grew up.

Peter devoured his food as soon as she set the plate in front of him. He always did have a healthy appetite, and this time it was sharpened even more by a healthy dose of nerves.

"Where's Hook?" he asked around a mouthful of corn.

"James is still working on his ship," she replied, working hard to keep her voice light. "His part isn't until tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," Peter answered, reaching for another hunk of venison. His voice was almost as careless as hers, but she sensed the disappointment under the brave façade. "I just figured I should… y'know… talk to him or something. Before everything goes down."

Tigerlily's heart twisted. "Well, I know he would have talked to you if he thought you needed a talking to," she said. "So take it as a compliment. He's just that confident that you'll do great."

Peter gave her a courageous grin. "Yeah," he agreed, "that's a good point. He always tells you if he thinks something's wrong. He's pretty blunt."

He tucked back into his food, demolishing the last of the pie. Then he was gone, off to tighten his bow string and sharpen his dagger. And before Tigerlily knew it, she was standing next to him by the light of the setting sun, surrounded by the elders and the rest of the tribe.

She put a hand on his shoulder, once again taken by surprise as her throat tightened. _You won't cry_ , she ordered herself sternly. Instead, she swallowed, got a hold of herself, and said what she needed to stay. "Brave youth, I send you out into the wilderness to prove yourself as a man. I can offer you nothing for your way except my love. Go now, and make your tribe proud by your return."

Peter hesitated for only a moment, conflicting emotions flitting across his face. But then he frowned resolutely. "To my tribe, I promise to return with honor," he replied, taking up his part. "May your trust in me be well placed." Then he turned to her, that irrepressible grin breaking through. "To grow up will be an awfully big adventure."

He squared his shoulders, hoisted his quiver of arrows, and walked away.

Tigerlily watched him go, forcing herself to stand still instead of rushing after him and taking him into her arms. She stayed long after the rest of the tribe melted away. It was only after he disappeared from her sight that she allowed the tears to fall.

Almost imperceptibly, Wise Eagle, the medicine man, appeared at her side. "He'll be all right," the elder assured her. "He always is."

"You're right," Tigerlily agreed, drawing in a shaky breath. "I just wish James had been here for this."

"This is something the boy must do alone," Wise Eagle replied. "He can't rely on anyone, not even you. Let him make you proud."

Tigerlily nodded. The elder's words soothed her troubled mind, and she felt calm enough to walk back to her teepee—a teepee that had felt decidedly colder in the last few days without James sharing her bed. She suddenly felt exhausted, and she quickly kicked off her moccasins and shuffled out of her dress. The air was chilly on her bare skin, and she burrowed under the blankets on the bed.

As tired as she felt, she couldn't fall asleep. Between anxiety over Peter and stress about James, her mind refused to shut down. And then there was the supposed pirate sighting… One problem after another ran through her head.

But Peter… how brave he had looked as he started off. What a handsome, courageous young man he had grown into. Tigerlily comforted herself by dwelling on his resolute expression, his firm steps, his straight back as he walked away. She remembered what he said:

"To grow up will be an awfully big adventure."

And she remembered what she had told him earlier, how any adventure worth having is a little scary—whether it's growing up or falling in love. Falling in love… That had been the scariest adventure she had ever faced, and it was an adventure that was not settling down any time soon.

 _Well, if James wasn't so hot-headed, so stubborn, so irresponsible…_

But as soon as the negative thoughts bubbled up, other thoughts replaced them, remembrances of his kindness, his care, his bravery, his devotion. She remembered their wedding day… Oh, what a joyous day that had been! And he had done everything right, embraced every tradition, embodied every part of his role within the tribe's sacred wedding ceremony.

It had started early in the morning, when they were both required to wash in the river before the sun rose so that their union could be blessed by the spirit of the earth. They weren't allowed to see each other, of course, so they had had to choose different spots to wash.

Then it was time to get dressed. She wore a white gown with every color of the rainbow embroidered across the front and down the sides, along with deerskin moccasins and the turquoise necklace that had once belonged to her mother. The elder women of the village carefully applied red, yellow and blue clay along her arms and on her face, marking her with symbols that promised protection, health and prosperity for their future family. In a separate teepee, James was dressed in deerskin leggings and moccasins, leaving his chest bare except for the swirls of clay the elder men of the village applied. He too wore a turquoise necklace, and his face was covered in similar symbols of blessing.

As the two of them were led to the center of the village with closed eyes, the tribe's musicians began to play their music. Drumbeats, flutes and whistles filled the air as the male and female singers lent their haunting voices to the arrangement, which grew more and more frenzied the closer the couple walked towards each other in front of the elders and the rest of the village. When they finally reached each other, they still weren't allowed to open their eyes until their "second" draped a blue blanket over their shoulders like a shroud. James had chosen Peter for his second, and the boy looked very pleased with all the attention despite the fact that he was participating in "mushy, gooey" stuff. Since it would have been difficult for Thalassa to serve as Tigerlily's second, she had asked a dear friend, Little Doe, from the village. Only once they each had their blanket were they allowed to open their eyes and see each other.

"Wow," James stuttered when he caught sight of her. It was the only word he could come up with.

Wise Eagle, who served as priest as well as medicine man, stepped forward. "Brothers and sisters," he began, "we gather today to celebrate the joining of two lives and two souls into one. You are all witness to this beautiful mystery."

Dozens of voices rang out in agreement. "We bear witness!"

Wise Eagle turned to Tigerlily. "Chief Tigerlily, what is your declaration?"

Tigerlily's voice was sure and true. "I declare that we choose now and forevermore to be known as husband as wife."

Wise Eagle turned to James. "James Hook, what is your declaration?"

James' voice was just slightly more bashful, an unusual twist coming from him. "I declare that we choose now and forevermore to be known as husband as wife."

"We bear witness to this declaration," the tribe chanted around them.

"Now join hands," Wise Eagle told them, and they did. The medicine man then recited the traditional marriage prayer. " _Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you. Now enter into the days of your togetherness, and may your days be good and long upon the earth._ "

Cheers erupted all around them. "Now?" James mouthed unsurely, but Tigerlily shook her head.

The seconds stepped forward and tugged off the blue blankets, working together to wrap one white blanket around the couple's shoulders instead. This symbolic act of uniting the two into one was met with even more cheers.

"Now?" James mouthed again, and this time Tigerlily gave a happy nod.

So he swept her into his arms and kissed her, more passionately than he had ever kissed her before, so passionately that she felt the shock roll down to the tips of her very toes. The tribe cheered even louder.

"And _now_ ," she said when they finally broke away, "we feast!"

And they did—feasting on fry bread, venison, squash, beans, corn, berries, pies and quite a lot of wine, which had to be vigilantly guarded from Peter's repeated attempts to sample it. The food was placed on a blanket, served buffet style, and there was more than enough for everyone to take as many helpings as they pleased. James and Tigerlily sat in the middle of the festivities, still wrapped in their blanket, though they did sometimes get up to join in the dancing.

The tribe celebrated late into the night, and the moon was already high in the sky by the time James and Tigerlily walked hand-in-hand to their teepee. He insisted on carrying her over the threshold, explaining it was a custom back where he was from.

But, perhaps surprisingly, they didn't consummate their union that night.

James had certainly been excited to, and, at first, Tigerlily was as well. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body, the taste of his mouth, his masculine scent. As he carried her to their bed, she felt a pleasant ball of warmth start growing inside her.

But everything had gone cold as soon as he slid his hand up her leg—and the memories starting coming.

 _HIS hands… hot and hungry and rough, grabbing at her legs… yanking them apart… nails digging into flesh… the sound of ripped fabric and impatient panting filling the air… Sour wine filling her mouth, his weight crushing her lungs…_

"N-no…" Tigerlily started to protest. James didn't hear her, continuing to kiss her passionately, his fingers reaching ever higher up her legs.

 _Reaching… groping… squeezing fingers, those long awful fingers… His whiskers rough against her cheek, his deep voice chuckling in her ear, whispering filthy promises… Satin sheets cold underneath her, the bed rocking sickeningly… Her head, oh her head, what had he given her? What was he DOING to her?!_

"NO!" Tigerlily shrieked, bolting upright. She shoved James away, backing up against the head of the bed and wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

James yanked his hands back instantly, his eyes clouded with concern. "Tigerlily? Darling, what's wrong?"

"I can't—I can't," Tigerlily gasped, tears spilling down her cheeks. "The memories—his hands—all I can feel are _his hands_!"

James reached out to her hesitantly, trying not to startle her. She flinched when his fingers brushed her shoulder, and he flinched when he noticed her reaction. But he wasn't flinching about her.

"Listen," he said, catching her other shoulder with just as much tenderness and twisting her to face him. "Listen to me. We don't have to do anything tonight. We don't have to do anything _ever_. There is so much more to you and to us than this. I love you, every part of you, whatever happens or doesn't happen. Do you understand me?"

Tigerlily was too overcome to speak. She could only nod.

"I will be here for you through everything," James continued. "And however you want to work anything out, I will support you. Totally. One hundred percent. Now, what can I do for you tonight?"

"Just hold me," Tigerlily whispered, reaching up for him.

So James did, and that's how she fell asleep that night, securely wrapped in her husband's arms. And in his arms, the nightmares didn't come, not that night—just sleep. Such peaceful sleep.

Tigerlily's eyes watered as she remembered his heartbreaking gentleness through the whole experience. Other men may have forced the issue, or fumed, or sulked, but he never pressured her once. His chief concern was her well-being, her happiness, her comfort. He was so patient and so understanding… He let her open up to him on her own time, little by little, piece by piece. It wasn't until two weeks later that they had finally lain together as man and wife.

But when they had… Tigerlily's skin started to tingle as she remembered it. She had been out at Mermaid Cove, bathing herself. Her mermaid friends weren't there at the moment, having left to search for pearls, their favorite pastime. It had been a hot and humid day, and the water felt so cool and refreshing against her bare skin.

Her mindless relaxation was broken slightly when her husband's voice cut across the water to her. "Hello, sweetheart! Mind if I join you?"

She opened her eyes and spotted him standing at the shoreline, and she smiled. He would never know how much she appreciated him asking instead of just diving in. They had gotten to the point where she felt comfortable baring herself to him, but it still would have been jarring if he had just appeared next to her without warning.

"Please do!" she had called to him, waving him in.

James flashed her that heart-melting grin and tore his clothes off in seconds, charging into the water. Even recalling it now, Tigerlily felt heat start to build up between her legs as she remembered how the water glistened on his bare chest and washed across his taut middle section. Almost without realizing it, she slipped a hand between her legs, starting to rub herself restlessly. A pleasant wave of warmth washed over her.

She kept remembering… James had been playful at first, splashing and joking, and she had been the same. But then she'd dunked him and swum away. When he'd caught her, dragging her into his arms, something had shifted—in both of them. Maybe it was the spike of desire that rocked through her when his hardness rubbed against her leg… _Oh!_ Tigerlily remembered that pleasant surprise and fought to recreate it, rubbing herself even more frantically. Her free hand wandered up to her breast, tracing her nipple just as James had started to do all those months before, kneading and pinching. A satisfied groan escaped her lips and she bit down to keep herself from getting too loud—but it was getting difficult, the more she relived that day… How she wrapped her legs around James and delighted in his slick, cool skin against hers… How he kissed her like his life depended on it, devouring her lips with his own… How he propped her against a rock and sucked at her breast, his teeth grazing her nipple ever so skillfully… How finally he entered her, rocking her up and down, up and down, as the waves lapped against them in perfect harmony, and the chill of the water clashed intoxicatingly with the inferno raging inside of her until finally… finally.. _oh finally!_ … sweet release exploded through her core, leaving her spent and limp in her husband's arms.

Oh yes, Tigerlily remembered that well, and she relived it now, her fingers sliding over a core wet and hot with desire, stroking, kneading, probing. Her other hand continued to rub a pert nipple as her breath hitched in excitement, her body falling into that well-known rocking rhythm. One finger slid inside of her, then another, deeper and deeper, stroking faster and faster, her breath escaping in tiny frantic moans, her heart pounding, her body arching instinctively, until finally… finally… _oh finally!_ …she released once more, throwing her head back and gasping with ecstasy as she tumbled under another wave of blinding pleasure.

Afterwards, she lay in bed, gasping for breath, waiting for her heartbeat to return to normal. And as she lay there, she realized how foolish she had been, how stubborn, to avoid her husband and trying to force him to come to her. Who cared who came back first? The important thing was that they loved each other—and that they worked this out together. There were certainly problems they had to discuss, but they could resolve them, she knew they could, if only they focused on the important things—on each other.

In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go talk to James right now. It may be late, but her husband was a night owl, and she knew he would still be up, prowling around his ship somewhere. So she sat up, tossed on her robe, slipped on her moccasins and headed out of the village.

It was late, but the moon was full, and it was easy to find her way back to the bay… after all, she had walked that route a thousand times. As she walked, she thought about what she should say, how she should begin, how to move forward in love instead of judgment. She felt better than she had in days, reinvigorated by her love. Yes, it had been miserable, and the fight had been serious, but now they'd fix things, now they'd come together, now they'd find a way to—

She broke through the trees and stopped short.

James' ship wasn't there.


	22. Chapter 21

_Twelve years ago…_

"No!" Tigerlily screamed, struggling against the pirate who held her, but it was no use. She could only watch as another pirate slammed a clear glass jar over Cornelius's hidden form and cut away at the fabric, sliding the lid underneath and trapping the fairy prince inside. The pirate handed the jar to Blackbeard, who snatched it impatiently.

"For years, I've wanted to get my hands on a fairy," he said with a terrible grin, "and now, thanks to you two lovely ladies, I have one." He peered at Cornelius, while Cornelius's bells clamored angrily. "What's all that racket?"

"It's his language," Tigerlily explained through angry tears. "He's calling you very colorful names."

"Feisty little thing, eh?" Blackbeard chuckled. He shook the jar vigorously, sending the fairy crashing into the glass sides again and again.

"Stop it!" Tigerlily and Mary both cried.

Blackbeard ignored them, tossing the jar to a pirate. "Put this up in my stateroom," he ordered. "I'll study him later." He turned back to the two girls, and his light smile didn't match up with the darkness in his eyes. "There's something down here I have to take care of first."

All the pirates save Harrison melted away, heading back towards the upper decks. Tigerlily grabbed Mary's hand, hoping to find strength together, but she was dismayed to feel how much Mary was shaking. The two of them tried to back away from the pirate captain, but Harrison blocked their way.

"Now," Blackbeard started, casually making his way over to the two girls, "it seems there's been some mutiny brewing below decks. I have to give you credit for breaking out, Princess," Blackbeard continued, tipping his hat to Tigerlily. "Then again, you savages always were maddeningly resourceful."

"Please, darling," Mary spoke up, her voice quivering, "she was just lonely, and so was I. We didn't mean anything by it, honest. It was just nice to have… to have another friend."

"I thought I was all you needed," Blackbeard said, cupping Mary's chin. His voice still had that teasing quality to it, but the tension in the room was quickly becoming unbearable.

"You are," Mary agreed quickly. "But she's… it's nice to have a girlfriend, you know? Another female to confide in."

"And _what_ , pray tell, are you confiding in her about, hmm?" Blackbeard's fingers dug into Mary's chin harder, and she grimaced. "Certainly nothing bad about me?"

"No!" Mary shook her head desperately, her eyes filling with tears.

"Because there _isn't_ anything to complain about when it comes to me, is there?" Blackbeard's voice was harder now, and Tigerlily's heart pounded as she realized just how close they were to the edge. "Because you love me so completely."

"Of course I do!"

"Show me."

Mary wrapped her arms around Blackbeard, standing on tiptoe and kissing him passionately. Blackbeard pulled her into him more tightly, breathing in her scent and nuzzling her hair as she continued to pepper him with frantic kisses.

"Please don't be mad," she murmured. "I'm sorry!"

"That's my girl," the captain said, visibly more relaxed. He slid an arm around Mary's waist possessively, his other hand sliding around her front. "I know it's not your fault." He swung around to Tigerlily. "It's hers."

Harrison grabbed Tigerlily's arm, trapping her next to him when she instinctively tried to bolt from the room.

"She led you astray," Blackbeard continued. "Of course she would. She's a savage. I've tried my best to rid her of it, but it looks like it hasn't worked—yet." He snapped his fingers at Harrison, jerking his head towards the door. "Take her to the interrogation room. We'll just have to try harder."

Tigerlily's mouth went dry. Her eyes flicked to Mary pleadingly.

"I'll be back shortly, dearest," Blackbeard told Mary, giving her a surprisingly tender kiss on the forehead.

Harrison started pulling Tigerlily out of the room. She didn't even bother to protest, knowing it would be useless. She didn't blame Mary, either—not when Mary had already been through so much. If she could spare Mary any more pain, it would be worth it.

But then she heard a soft voice behind her: "No."

Tigerlily twisted to look over her shoulder, surprise written on her face. Blackbeard's expression matched hers; clearly it had been years since Mary openly defied him.

"What did you say, _darling_?" Blackbeard asked.

"I said _no_!" Mary repeated, more firmly this time. "Leave her alone!"

"Mary, don't—" Tigerlily started, but Blackbeard cut her off.

"I'm not sure I'm hearing this right." The pirate approached his beautiful captive, who stood tall and straight despite how small she was in comparison. "You're telling me how to run my ship?"

"I'm telling you to leave her alone," Mary answered, her voice still steady as steel. "She's a child, for God's sake. And if you go through with this, you're nothing but a heartless, cowardly bastard."

Quicker than Tigerlily's eyes could catch, Blackbeard's hand sailed out and smacked Mary hard across the face, snapping her head to one side and knocking her back a pace.

She straightened up without a sound, wiping a trickle of blood away from her mouth. Her eyes were hard as glass. "That only proved my point."

The temperature in the room seemed to suddenly plummet twenty degrees.

When Blackbeard spoke, his voice was tight and low. "Harrison. Take the princess back to her cell. Obviously, I need to have a talk with my darling sweetheart."

Tigerlily caught a last glimpse of Mary as Harrison pulled her into the corridor. But she heard her… Oh, she heard her, long after she had been locked back in her cell with a new padlock around the door. She heard the yelps and the cries and the moans, and she couldn't do anything but curl into herself and sob.


	23. Chapter 22

_Present day…_

Tigerlily sank to her knees on the cold soil, feeling her world crumbling around her. James couldn't be gone. He _couldn't_! But no matter how long she stared at the dock where his ship used to rest, the clearer his absence became. It was like a hole that grew larger and larger inside her, starting in her heart and growing until it consumed every part of her. The pain was unbearable. All she could do was throw back her head and howl.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, but eventually her voice gave out and her tears dried up. She sucked in a shaky breath, pulling herself up the ground. She wiped a hand across her mouth and smoothed down her dress, automatic movements that hid the thousands of thoughts roiling in her mind. A thousand emotions ripped across her—despair, fear, bitterness, confusion, and anguish so all-consuming there were no words that could ever describe it.

She couldn't begin to process the thoughts and the feelings inside her, so she didn't even try. Instead, she began walking. She didn't make a conscious decision about where she was going, but in her heart she knew exactly where she would end up: Mermaid Lagoon.

A full moon illuminated the cove, bathing the whole area in silvery light under a sky full of glittering stars. The water was serenely still, a stark contrast to the turmoil inside her. The waterfall cascaded in the background, blending with the nighttime songs of a dozen birds and crickets, and the air was fragrant with thousands of blooming flowers. The scene was breathtaking in its beauty, and just being there started to soothe Tigerlily's wounded heart.

Thalassa, Lysianassa and Kallianassa were stretched out on the largest rock, stargazing and chatting with each other in contented, low tones. They heard Tigerlily's approach and turned towards her, their faces lighting up. But when she drew nearer, they realized how distressed she was, and their joyful smiles were replaced by looks of concern.

"Tigerlily! What's wrong?" Thalassa asked, sliding off the rock and swimming over to her friend.

"It's James," Tigerlily replied quietly. Her voice was emotionless; she had spent all her feelings earlier. "He's gone."

"Gone?" Lysianassa and Kallianassa repeated in unison, following their sister to the shore. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's gone," Tigerlily said. "His ship is gone. And that means he isn't coming back."

"Don't say that," Thalassa exclaimed, grabbing Tigerlily's hand. "James would never do that."

"I told him about the baby." Tigerlily could feel fresh tears growing in her eyes, which were all the more startling because she felt so deadly calm. "We fought. And he left." The tears spilled over now, and the tentative grasp Tigerlily had achieved on her emotions threatened to break. "He left me. _He left me!_ Oh, God!" Now the tears broke through completely, and uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. The three mermaids gathered around her, engulfing her in their arms and murmuring comfort.

Thalassa took Tigerlily's face in her hands. "Listen to me," she said, gently but firmly. "James isn't gone. He hasn't left you. He needed to go blow off steam, because he's a man, and men get huffy like this. But anyone can see how much he loves you. Do you hear me?" Her vivid blue eyes bore into Tigerlily's earnestly. "He loves you. He will come back."

"How can you be sure?" Tigerlily gulped.

"I told you—it's obvious," Thalassa replied with a knowing smile. "We all know how much he loves you. So don't worry about him. Focus on Peter and his initiation. Focus on your baby. This stress isn't good for the baby. You've got to relax. You've got to let go."

Tigerlily let out a shaky sigh. "But with James and then Peter's initiation and the pirate sightings… I don't know if I can."

Lysanassa put a comforting hand on Tigerlily's shoulder. "Then let us help you."

Kallianassa clasped Tigerlily's other arm, tugging her insistently. "Swim with us."

Feeling like she was in a daze, Tigerlily let the mermaids pull her into the water. It felt cool and refreshing against her skin. She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but the sisters somehow managed to tug off her dress so smoothly, she hardly registered it. But she didn't mind. She had skinny-dipped with the mermaids before, and it always felt freeing. It felt that way now.

She swam with the mermaids under the moonlight, laughing and splashing and feeling a tiny spark of joy grow inside her as her friends distracted her from the worries that had weighed her down for so long.

When Thalassa pulled herself up onto their favorite rock, Tigerlily followed, sitting in one of the hollows so that she could lean her back against the rock but dangle her legs in the water. The ledge was low enough that most of her lower body was still immersed, with gentle waves lapping up against her belly.

Thalassa settled down behind her and began to massage her shoulders with skillful fingers. With each probing stroke, a little more tension melted off her, like a crushing weight was slowly but surely being pulled away. Still, the doubts and the worries refused to completely retreat.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if he really doesn't want to be a father, and—"

"Shh," Thalassa whispered in Tigerlily's ear. Her fingers trailed lower, working at the knots in Tigerlily's back. "Let go."

She began to sing, a low lilting lullaby, and soon the other sisters joined in with perfect harmony. Tigerlily sighed, leaning back into Thalassa's touch appreciatively. Slick fingers worked their way lower before sliding around Tigerlily's waist. She felt so safe and secure. And when Thalassa pressed a kiss into her temple, feather-light, it only added to her contentment. The mermaid kissed her again, on her cheek, before trailing lower across her jaw and down her neck. She pressed a kiss into Tigerlily's shoulder as she let her hands wander upwards, sliding over Tigerlily's breasts and beginning to stroke them gently. Instantly, Tigerlily's nipples hardened as she let out a moan, and Thalassa pinched them with just the right amount of sting. A pleasant warmth started to well up inside Tigerlily, and she let her head fall back against Thalassa's shoulder as she reached up and arm and wrapped her hand in the mermaid's hair, arching her back against her friend. Thalassa turned her head and captured Tigerlily's lips with her own. She tasted sweet and exotic. Her tongue met Tigerlily's and the kissed deepened with desperate pleasure.

Suddenly, a cool fin glided between Tigerlily's legs, and she gasped against Thalassa's lips. It was Kallianassa. The mermaid swished her tail languidly, her slick scales sliding higher until they reached Tigerlily's core. Tigerlily could only groan as Kallianassa rubbed more frantically.

Thalassa slipped into the water behind Tigerlily, lowering her gently down onto the rock and letting the back of her head float in the cool water. Her hair spilled out all around her, and Thalassa started running her fingers through it as she leaned over and kissed her again. The kiss was upside-down, but it only excited Tigerlily more, and she reached up again to work her fingers through Thalassa's hair. Pulling on her gently, she pulled the mermaid a little further out of the water, far enough over her that she could lean up and capture one of Thalassa's perfect breasts in her mouth. Now it was the mermaid who moaned as Tigerlily sucked, flicking her tongue around a pert nipple. Thalassa soon returned the favor, leaning down and sliding her tongue over Tigerlily's breast. She nipped it playfully, and Tigerlily reciprocated by taking more of Thalassa's breast into her own mouth.

Meanwhile, Lysanassa had pulled herself onto the rock next to Tigerlily without her noticing, and she began trailing a finger around Tigerlily's other breast. Circling the nipple with feather-light touches, she teased and teased until Tigerlily feared she would burst. Finally, the finger disappeared and was replaced by Lysanassa's mouth, and together the two sisters brought Tigerlily to the brink of ecstasy. Just when she thought she could take it no longer, she crested the wave, and her body shook with release.

She had barely caught her breath when she felt Kallianassa's soft fingers sliding up her legs. Startled, she automatically started to jerk up, only for Thalassa to catch her in a kiss and lower her back down. She didn't know where to focus—Thalassa's kiss, the wonderful way Lysanassa was licking her way across her front, or Kallianassa's ever-climbing fingers. Kallianassa began to rub against her, faster and faster, working her into yet another fever pitch before smoothly sliding two fingers inside her core. She continued to stroke, harder and harder, deeper and deeper, and Tigerlily moaned against Thalassa's mouth. Suddenly, the fingers were gone, and Kallianassa's tongue slid inside instead. The mermaid knew exactly how to reduce Tigerlily to a quivering puddle, flicking and nibbling and sucking, and she did. A desperate scream of pleasure ripped out of her as she tumbled into another sea of bliss.

When Tigerlily finally washed back to reality, she felt a deep contentment in her bones that she hadn't felt in a long time. She was so relaxed, she thought she might melt off the rock and into the lagoon. She was grateful the mermaids let her catch her breath, though it was some time before her heartbeat returned to normal.

She lay back against the rock with a sigh of happiness. The mermaids didn't say anything, just pulled themselves up next to her. She kissed each one, Lysanassa and Kallianassa and, finally, Thalassa. And even though she couldn't find the words to express her gratitude, when she looked into her friend's eyes, she knew they understood each other.

She stayed in the lagoon for the rest of the night. The four of them slept together, snuggled up in a tangle of contented, exhausted limbs. Tigerlily rested against Thalassa's breast, while Kallianassa rested on her stomach and Lysanassa somehow threaded her way through everyone's legs. The night was cool, but they kept each other warm.

When Tigerlily awoke the next morning, the heart-stopping agony she had felt the night before now seemed like a distant dream. She felt hopeful again. She honestly didn't know if James was coming back, but she decided not to worry about that now. Peter would be coming home today. Tonight was his fire ceremony. She had a role to play. That's what she had to focus on… if only she could make herself do it.


	24. Chapter 23

_Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily frantically tried to pick the new lock around her cell, but it was hopeless. All she could do was wait as the hours silently ticked by. Finally, after a night of fitful sleep, she was woken by Harrison's deep voice.

"The captain wants you for dinner."

Tigerlily sat up, rubbing her eye and trying to get her sluggish mind to function. "D-dinner?"

"I'm to escort you to Miss Mary's room," the giant second-in-command continued, pulling the cell door open. "She'll help you prepare."

Without another word, Harrison headed back down the corridor, and Tigerlily hurried to keep up with him. A dozen questions bubbled in her mind, but she knew it would be useless to ask Harrison anything; it'd be like demanding answers from a stone. Instead, she followed in silence, meekly stepping through the doorway into Mary's room when Harrison opened it.

Mary was sitting in front of her vanity, applying powder. She turned when she heard the others enter, and Tigerlily gasped when she caught sight of her friend's face. Even with a layer of face cream already applied, the bruises that discolored Mary's fair skin were obvious. Her right eye was puffy and dark, and her bottom lip was split down the side. Dark bruises the shape of fingerprints encircled her fair neck, and Tigerlily could see other bruises peeking over the top of her bodice.

Unlike Tigerlily's involuntary start, Harrison didn't respond—though perhaps his lips tightened a bit. He kept his eyes trained studiously above Mary's head as he relayed his message. "The captain expects both of you for dinner tonight. He asks that you help the princess dress in a civilized manner."

"Certainly," Mary murmured, not looking at Harrison. A warm blush rose to her cheeks as she tried to keep her head turned so that the bruises weren't so obvious. But the damage was clear, and anguished tears sprang to Tigerlily's eyes.

As soon as Harrison left them, Tigerlily rushed to her friend. "Are you all right?" she asked, grabbing Mary's hands. "Look what he did to you!"

"It's all right," Mary assured her, trying to smile, but her cracked lip prevented her. "I'm… It's nothing. I'm used to it."

"Used to it?"

"Blackbeard gets jealous, sometimes," Mary explained, her voice barely higher than a whisper. "He… I'm used to it."

Tigerlily's blood boiled. This had gone far enough—really, it had gone too far years ago. She wasn't going to stand around and let her friend be hurt any more.

"Listen," she said urgently, "we can use this. We'll both be in Blackbeard's stateroom for dinner. And Cornelius will be around up there somewhere, too, I bet—I can't see Blackbeard letting him out of his sight. This is our chance! We can wait until we're alone with him, and we can finish this."

"But how?" Mary asked. "He's too strong for us, even if we work together."

"So we won't try to be stronger," Tigerlily replied. "We'll be smarter. We'll use one of your mixtures. We can drop it in his food when he's not looking."

Mary shook her head. "We'd never be able to sneak it by him. He watches everything so closely." She hugged her arms to her chest, pacing restlessly. Suddenly she stopped, her eyes brightening with a fire that Tigerlily had seen before. "But… but I can do something else." She hurried over to her vanity, rummaging through her drawers until she found what she was looking for: a beautiful silver hairpin with sparkling rubies on the end. "I can make something and dip this into it. And when I get close enough to Blackbeard—" her voice became as cold as ice—"I can stab him. The poison will kill him almost instantly. All I need is for you to distract him."

"I can do that!" Tigerlily said excitedly. "And then we can find Cornelius and find your antidote. And we can still climb down the anchor… I'm sure we can sneak out somehow."

"We have to hurry," Mary replied. "It'll take me some time to mix the poison."

She made her way over to the dining room section of her living quarters, digging through containers full of ingredients that Tigerlily had never seen. Grabbing a bowl, she started throwing handfuls of different powders together, pouring in different liquids from different containers as well.

"Blackbeard let me keep all this because I used it for healing potions," she explained as she worked. "He would use them for his crewmembers after battles. I don't think he ever considered me using them for anything else."

"Lucky for us," Tigerlily said with a tight grin.

Mary continued to add ingredients, sometimes asking Tigerlily for help with chopping or pouring. Eventually, as she stirred, the concoction turned an ominous, sludgy black.

"We need to let it set," she said finally. "I'll help you get ready as we wait. Come with me."

She led Tigerlily into her bedroom, going straight to the wardrobe. When she opened the ornate doors, a cascade of silks and satins and damasks spilled out.

"Blackbeard wants you to look civilized," she said, pushing her way around various outfits. "I'm afraid I don't have very much that will fit you, but I'll try. We want him to be in a good mood, so that he doesn't suspect anything."

"I'll wear whatever I need to, as long as it works," Tigerlily answered.

Mary pulled out an armful of dresses, laying them on the bed. After eying them critically for several moments, she picked up a sky-blue gown made of silk and covered in shimmering pearl accents. It had mid-length sleeves that ended in cascades of white lace, and a corset criss-crossed with light blue ribbons. "See if this fits," she said, handing the dress to Tigerlily.

Tigerlily pulled the dress over her shoulders, surprised at how cold it was against her skin. It was too big, but not by much; she had grown while in captivity. Mary was able to tighten the corset enough that the dress didn't slip off her tiny frame, even if she did have to constantly pull the sleeves up over her shoulders.

"That's lovely," Mary said, but she was clearly worried. Tigerlily could tell from the way she bit her lip absentmindedly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just… I don't feel good about this," Mary confessed. "About dressing you like this. It makes you look so much older. And… I don't want Blackbeard looking at you… like that."

"It's fine," Tigerlily promised. "He won't be able to look long, anyway. You'll take care of him quick enough."

Mary nodded. "Then let's do your hair." She led Tigerlily back to the vanity, where she brushed out Tigerlily's wild and tangled mane. It hadn't been brushed in weeks, and Mary struggled for some time with the knots. However, she was finally able to smooth it out and pull it back with a silk ribbon that matched her dress. A pearl necklace completed the outfit.

When Tigerlily looked at herself in the mirror, powdered and perfumed and clean, it was like she was looking at a stranger. The eyes were the same, but the face and the body were so different. She hadn't noticed how she'd grown, how her breasts had swollen and her face had narrowed. She hadn't noticed how her hips had widened and her waist had tapered. And she hadn't noticed how gaunt she was, how thin and fragile. Her newfound beauty mesmerized her, but terrified her too. Who was she?

Mary, meanwhile, had changed into an evening gown as well. Hers was red damask, covered in black swirls and opening in the front to reveal a voluminous black petticoat. The off-the-shoulder neckline ended in puffed sleeves and emphasized her ample bosom, while the black lace corset emphasized her tiny waist. Mary may have picked a modest dress for Tigerlily, but hers was anything but—and Tigerlily knew that was intentional.

"Red is Blackbeard's favorite color," Mary explained as she swept her hair into an elegant bun, leaving a few wisps to fall around her face. She dabbed more powder across her cheeks, doing her best to cover the bruises, and hid her split lip under a sweep of dark red lipstick. Black pearl earrings and a black pearl necklace finished the ensemble—almost.

"Now for the final touch," she said, taking the hairpin and dipping it into the black mixture. She skillfully wove the pin into her hair, so that the rubies barely peeked out and caught just enough light.

When Tigerlily glanced at her friend, she felt like she'd been struck by lightning. "You're beautiful," she whispered.

Mary smiled, almost bashfully. "So are you."

The girls both heard Harrison approaching at the same time, and Tigerlily hurried over to Mary. "Are you ready?"

Mary grabbed Tigerlily's hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's now or never. Let's do this."


	25. Chapter 24

_Present day…_

Tigerlily made her way back to the village, already counting down the hours until Peter returned. He wasn't due until dusk. How would she ever be able to wait so long? What if he had gotten hurt? What if he had gotten lost? What if he'd stumbled across pirates? What if…?

 _Steady there, girl_ , she told herself firmly. _This is Peter. He always comes through. This time will be no different._

The reminder soothed her, and she was able to go about her day with at least a little less worry. One of her problems was that she didn't really have much to do until Peter returned and gave her the dinner meal, after which the fire ceremony would take place. She kept herself occupied by sharpening weapons, cleaning out her teepee, washing laundry and pretty much whatever other mindless task she could think of. She was assisted by Tinkerbell, who flittered by her side the whole day, just as anxious as Tigerlily. (To be honest, Tinkerbell was not very much help at any of the chores, but Tigerlily appreciated her company all the same.)

Suddenly, Tinkerbell began to clamor wildly beside her, and she knew the fairy had spotted him. She felt mildly surprised, since the sky hadn't even begun to darken yet. It wasn't a rule for Peter to reappear at dusk, but it usually took that long for initiates to find all the necessary items for their meal and make their way back to the village. Yet, as she turned toward the direction of Tinkerbell's chiming, Tigerlily saw her boy.

How strange, she thought to herself as she watched him approach, that one day's time could make such a difference. He was the same precious boy she had always loved, and yet he wasn't. He looked the same, but different at the same time. The laughing, mischievous eyes were the same; the tousled, uncontrollable hair was the same; the cocky, open grin was the same. But he held himself taller, even as he walked as quickly as he ever had—there was some of that impatience that she knew so well. Still, it was clear he had grown up.

Tinkerbell flew to Peter at once, circling his head over and over while pealing loudly. Tigerlily watched with a smile, but she didn't join the joyful reunion. That wouldn't be proper. In fact, she wasn't supposed to have any contact with Peter until he presented his dinner to her. ( _Well_ , she thought morosely, _he should present the dinner to James. But I'll have to do._ ) She could see a hunk of elk slung over his shoulder, and she was sure his pouch was full of the necessary herbs and berries. Now, he had to stay on the edge of the village and prepare the meal.

So, although she ached to run out to Peter and scoop him into her arms, Tigerlily forced herself to turn away and walk back to her teepee. There she waited until Wise Eagle came for her.

"It's time."

She followed the medicine man to the village square, where most of the tribe had already assembled along the edges. By now, the sun had started to set. Over a hazy red sky, the first stars of the night began to twinkle brightly.

Tigerlily took her place next to Wise Eagle in the front. Almost at the same time, the crowd parted, allowing Peter to walk through. He carried his meal on a simple wooden platter, and Tigerlily was surprised by how tasty it looked. She had expected Peter to rush through the preparation with his usual impatience, but it was clear he had put a lot of effort into cooking the venison and preparing the herbs and berries on top. Just the scent wafting towards Tigerlily made her mouth water.

Peter stopped in the middle of the village square, just like he was supposed to do. His eyes found Tigerlily's, and his face split into a smile. But then they slid past her, and the smile wavered. Tigerlily's heart twisted. He was looking for James. And when he didn't find him, the joy faded from those beautiful blue eyes, replaced by cold resignation.

Tigerlily saw the struggle on Peter's face, and she ached for him. She saw Peter forcing his pain to the side, replacing his raw loss with a stoic mask. He opened his mouth to speak, cleared his throat to shake off the tears, and tried again.

"My brothers and sisters, I have returned from my vision quest. I left a boy and come back a man. May this meal, offered to my…" Again his eyes flicked to the conspicuously empty seat next to Tigerlily, and his voice failed. He cleared his throat one more time. "…Offered to my receiver, be proof of my ability to care for this tribe and take my place among its protectors."

Now would have been the time for James to approach Peter and take the meal, but the responsibility fell on Tigerlily's shoulders instead. So she did, reaching out and taking the platter from Peter. With much dignity, she returned to her seat, painfully aware of everyone's eyes on her. This part was the most awkward to her, especially because she knew that everyone else knew that she was stepping in for James. Everyone knew that he had abandoned his position as receiver—and he had abandoned them.

 _Don't think about that_ , she commanded herself. Instead, she tore into the venison almost vengefully, barely tasting the rich meat as it traveled past her tongue. The berries were a little more noticeable, surprisingly tart in her mouth. Soon enough, the food was gone, and Tigerlily breathed a sigh of relief that her main role in the evening's event was almost complete.

"I accept your meal and find it nourishing," she said, grateful that Wise Eagle had given her a crash course on what her husband had been supposed to say. "I know that if you can care for me, you can care for all our tribe."

Peter's face once again broke into a dazzling grin, and despite his efforts at dignified control, he floated a few inches above the ground in his happiness before catching himself and quickly returning to his proper spot. There was the boy she knew, the cocky, joyful, carefree boy she loved so much. He may have made it through the initiation so far, but she saw with a mother's eyes how much of a boy he still was—and yet how much of a man he was on the cusp of becoming.

"Join us," Wise Eagle intoned, and Peter made his way slowly up to the elders' table. There was a seat reserved for him next to James' empty seat, but Peter sat next to Tigerlily instead. It was time for him to reveal his dream.

"Did you like the meal, really?" he asked eagerly as he sat down.

"It was delicious," Tigerlily replied with a smile. She knew now was not the time to talk about the meal, but Peter's excitement was so charming that even the elders indulged him.

"I wanted to make sure it was really good," Peter added. "That's why I got back so early. I found all the ingredients really quick so that I could have lots of time to make it taste good."

"The initiation process is not one to be rushed," Wise Eagle said sternly, but his eyes were kind. "Even though we understand your excitement. Now, young brave, tell us what you dreamed. What animal did you see?"

Peter's answer was supremely important. The animal he saw in his dream was his spirit animal, which revealed his innermost character and would forever shape the way the tribe viewed him. Tigerlily's animal had been a wolf.

Peter's eyes grew troubled. "I… I didn't see an animal."

There were hushed gasps from the elders, and the rest of the village became deadly quiet, waiting. Tigerlily's mind reeled, but she forced herself to look unaffected, for Peter's sake.

"Come, boy, you had to have seen an animal," Wise Eagle prodded. "Everyone sees an animal."

But Peter shook his head. "I didn't see an animal," he repeated. "I saw… a fairy."

"A fairy!" Wise Eagle repeated. Even he was surprised enough that his usual stoicism cracked. "Tell me more."

"It was a boy fairy," Peter said. "And he was so beautiful, more beautiful than anything I've ever seen. He had reddish hair, and his eyes looked just like mine. He told me…" Peter trailed off, looking almost embarrassed. "He told me that he loved me, and that he was proud of me, and that he knew I would do great things, as long as I kept my heart pure."

Tigerlily leaned forward, taking Peter's hand. "What else?"

"He went flying with me, far above Neverland, so we could look down on the whole island," Peter said. "I saw the village, and everyone in it, and you. You were crying." He frowned. "But I didn't see James. I saw other kids, too, kids I've never seen before. There was a girl with them. She was really pretty. I saw the fairies, all of them, flying around me. And I saw pirates, lots of them." A hint of fear crept into his voice. "I saw Blackbeard."

"It's all right, Peter," Tigerlily assured him. "It was just a dream."

But Peter shook his head. "That wasn't the worst part, though. There was this man… I couldn't see his face. He was turned away from me, captaining one of the pirate ships. But…" His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "But he didn't have one of his hands. He… he had a hook instead. There was this… this feeling around him, of so much anger, and brutality, and… hate." Peter looked up at Tigerlily, almost pleadingly. "And the worst part is, I knew that if he turned around, I'd know him."

Tigerlily felt the hair on the back of her neck start to stand up. Looking over Peter's head, she exchanged a worried glance with Wise Eagle, as the other elders murmured around her. The concern in his eyes only fueled her trepidation. In all her years, she had never heard an initiation vision like this. This was no dream. This was a prophecy.

"Did the fairy tell you anything else?" Wise Eagle asked.

"He said, 'Life cannot be planned; it can only be lived. What has always been may not always be, and what is not may one day be.'" Peter's eyes flicked to Tigerlily's in confusion. "I don't know what he meant."

Tigerlily didn't know, either, and it frightened her. But she took comfort from the message's deliverer. Already she knew who had visited Peter in his dream, and it was clear from the elders' knowing expressions that they had figured it out too.

"I don't know what he meant, and I don't know what the dream meant," Tigerlily told Peter. Cupping his chin, she added, "But I know who it was."

"Who?"

"It was Cornelius, a fairy prince who died years ago," Tigerlily replied. "It was your father."


	26. Chapter 25

_Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily didn't say a word as Harrison led her and Mary down the corridor and up the steps to the main deck. She felt unnatural in her dress, with its many layers and under-layers that made movement difficult. Thank goodness Mary had found some flats, since Tigerlily never could have made it up the stairs in heels. She was sure Harrison could see her heart hammering against her ribs, but she just kept walking, holding Mary's hand and hoping to find comfort in her friend. They could _do_ this. They had to.

It seemed like ages before they finally reached Blackbeard's stateroom, but only too soon, they arrived and were ushered inside. They made their way through the office area into the dining room, which was covered in green silk wallpaper and included a miniature chandelier full of sparkling crystals. Most of the room was taken up by a massive oak table, ornately carved and surrounded by matching oak chairs that were upholstered in dark green velvet. The table was set with fine hand-painted china, gleaming silverware and dazzling crystal wine glasses. One wall was taken up by a window, while another was dominated by an oil painting of a ship sinking into the sea during a ferocious storm.

Blackbeard was already seated at the head of the table. He was wearing a red velvet jacket embroidered with glossy black thread and matching black breeches under gleaming leather boots. He looked devilishly handsome—or perhaps just devilish.

He sprang up as soon as the two women entered. "Ladies! Come in! I've been looking forward to our little dinner date all day."

He slid around the table and offered Mary his arm, leading her to the seat next to his. To her credit, she kept a charming smile fixed on her face. Tigerlily quickly dropped in the seat across from her, grateful she was fast enough that Blackbeard didn't have a chance to seat her as well.

"Mary darling, you look radiant, as always," the captain purred, kissing Mary on the temple. "It's hard to believe, but you may look even more beautiful tonight than I've ever seen you."

"Thank you, dear," Mary murmured.

"And you, princess," Blackbeard continued, swinging his attention to Tigerlily without leaving Mary's side, "you're like an entirely different person. I could almost forget you're a savage. You clean up so very well!"

Tigerlily didn't have the same poise Mary had been able to cultivate after so many years, so all she did was nod.

Blackbeard didn't seem to mind. He was certainly in a good mood that evening. Spying a half-full bottle of champagne on the table, Tigerlily guessed that was part of the reason why.

"She's actually a pretty sort of thing, isn't she, dear?" Blackbeard continued, letting his fingers slide down Mary's neck and over her collarbone, where he absentmindedly played with the lace along her shoulder. Mary winced as his fingers connected with one of the many bruises she'd tried to cover with powder.

"I suppose," she agreed cautiously.

"I'm afraid I was rather hard on the two of you earlier," the pirate said, still cheerful. "I may have gone a bit overboard. It's just that I'm so jealous about my Mary… You understand, don't you, sweetheart?"

Tigerlily saw Mary's jaw clench before she responded, her voice as smooth and controlled as ever. "Of course, darling."

"Thank goodness," Blackbeard said, as though he was truly concerned. "Then let's eat!"

He sat back down at his place, and pirates instantly materialized with silver platters heaped full of the choicest delicacies—roast beef smothered in gravy, piping hot bread covered in sweet butter, rich puddings, tart cherries, potatoes, corn on the cob, all kinds of fruits. Any other time, Tigerlily would have been seized with a ravenous hunger after living on bread and water for so long, but now she was too nervous to enjoy anything.

Blackbeard snatched up Mary's glass and filled it with champagne, then reached for Tigerlily's. "Darling, she's a bit young for spirits, I think," Mary spoke up hesitantly.

"Nonsense," Blackbeard replied jovially, filling Tigerlily's glass to the brim. "It will bring some color back to her cheeks. Besides, she's hardly a child. How old are you now, princess?"

"Thirteen," Tigerlily answered quietly.

"See?" Blackbeard crowed. "More woman than child." He handed the glass back to Tigerlily, and she tried not to flinch when her fingers brushed his. "Now, what should we drink to?" The women waited hesitantly, too cautious to speak up "I know," Blackbeard finally announced, eyes lighting up. "Let's drink to growing up."

"To growing up," the women echoed, raising their glasses. Tigerlily sipped her drink cautiously. She had drunk spirited drinks before, the sweet, tangy kind the medicine man in her tribe made for special occasions; all were allowed to drink that, as long as they were under the watchful eyes of their parents. But this drink was different—sharper, more sour, stronger. It felt like fire washing down her throat, and she struggled not to cough it back up.

"I bet there's some primitive initiation process your tribe puts children through, isn't there?" Blackbeard continued. "Like killing a crocodile with your bare hands or something else wonderfully savage like that."

"Something like that."

"Have you done it yet?" Blackbeard asked.

Tigerlily had no desire whatsoever to share her people's customs with Blackbeard, but he was surprisingly curious—and she knew he would never let up until she shared the details he wanted. "No. We usually do go through the initiation on our thirteen birthday, but—" she looked at him pointedly, unable to hide her hatred—"I was here."

"Ah," the pirate said, nodding his head knowingly. "I see. Shameful inconvenience, I'm afraid." He leaned back in his chair, swirling his champagne absentmindedly as his eyes trailed down Tigerlily's frame. "You know, we have a sort of initiation process back home, too—a way to turn girls into women. If your tribe can't initiate you properly, maybe my men and I can."

A warning, soft but insistent, started to grow in the back of Tigerlily's mind. Perhaps it was the way Mary's hands tightened on her utensils, or perhaps it was the uneasy feeling that started to well up in the pit of her own stomach. She didn't know why she was uncomfortable, exactly, but she knew something was building up, some pressure that could erupt in a very bad way, if the course of the evening was unaltered.

So she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Where's Cornelius?"

For a blessed moment, the tension eased away. "Oh, the fairy," Blackbeard said with a scornful smile. "He makes a rather pleasant night lamp. I'm keeping him in my quarters for now."

"Is he all right?"

"He's perfectly fine," the pirate replied carelessly. "A little noisy for my taste. But after tomorrow, he'll be off my hands—and so will you."

Tigerlily dropped her fork in surprise, and it clattered onto her plate. "What?"

"Why, that's the whole reason I wanted this little get-together tonight," Blackbeard told her, enormously pleased with himself. He took another gulp of champagne, draining his glass and pouring himself another. "It was our last chance to enjoy each other's company. I sent out the ransom today, and your tribe's bringing me my pixum tomorrow. I'll be trading you and the fairy for more pixum than this ship can hold."

Tigerlily glanced at Mary, trying to control her roiling emotions. Her first feeling, one that filled her with guilt, was of exhilaration, of unspeakable joy that she would finally be going home. She could just go back to her cabin and wait for morning. But just as quickly, the feeling disappeared. What about Mary? Mary, who was concentrating so keenly on her dinner, who was working so hard not to look affected by the news. She couldn't possibly leave Mary. No, they would see their plan through to the end.

When Mary looked over at her, she could tell her friend was thinking the same thing. Tigerlily just needed to distract Blackbeard long enough that Mary could stab him. It would be difficult—Mary could never puncture through his thick clothes. She'd have to find exposed skin, like his neck. But she could do it. Tigerlily believed in her.

For once, Blackbeard missed the women's glances at each other. The alcohol was dulling his senses. "That's why tonight's so important," he spoke up, his voice ringing out more loudly after so much champagne. "It's a celebration, really—a goodbye party. We have to enjoy our last night together. Drink up!"

Tigerlily forced herself to keep eating, though the food was tasteless in her mouth. It was like eating corn mush. She kept drinking, too, trying to keep Blackbeard content and unwary. The more she drank, the less awful it tasted, though her head began to feel confusingly heavy. Somewhere along the line, she realized she was having trouble forming coherent thoughts as quickly as usual, like she was sleepwalking or walking through water.

Blackbeard noticed her troubles with amusement. "The princess appears to be a bit of a lightweight."

"Well, it's her first time drinking," Mary pointed out. "Sweetheart, maybe she should go back to my room and get some rest." She leaned in to Blackbeard, treating him to a view of her spectacular cleavage as she ran her fingers up his arm. "I'm sure we can… occupy ourselves… without her company."

Blackbeard caught Mary's hand and pressed a kiss into it, breathing in her perfume with relish. "Now, there is nothing I would like better than to spend some time alone with you," he answered, "but business must always come first. And I have some unfinished business with the princess. It _is_ our last night together, so it's my last night to tie up loose ends."

"Can't it wait until morning?" Mary pouted coyly, playing with the top buttons of Blackbeard's coat. She leaned closer, kissing Blackbeard on the corner of his jaw and nipping at his ear playfully. He groaned with pleasure, catching Mary by the chin and kissing her passionately. Mary returned the kiss, throwing one arm around Blackbeard's neck to pull him in tighter while the other hand slowly reached for her hairpin. Tigerlily's breath caught in her throat as she watched in painful anticipation.

Just as Mary's fingers tightened around the hairpin, Blackbeard broke the kiss. Mary dropped her hand hurriedly as he pulled away. "I almost forgot!" he exclaimed, standing up and heading to the corner of the room, where a crimson box sat on the edge of an end table. Grabbing it quickly, he turned back around and opened it up to reveal what was inside: a glistening ruby necklace. "I found this for you," he explained, pulling it out of the box, "as a sort of apology present."

"You shouldn't have," Mary protested with just the right amount of admiration in her voice. Tigerlily got the feeling that this was a familiar routine—that if she looked through Mary's cabinets, she would find scores of such dazzling presents, meant to buy back forgiveness and erase bruises.

"I wanted to," Blackbeard replied, sounding as proud as a kid giving his mother a homemade craft. He slipped behind Mary, impatiently tugging away her pearl necklace, which he tossed on the table without a second glance. Almost reverently, he slid the ruby necklace in place, fastening it around Mary's neck. It was so big, with so many rubies and diamonds, that it draped over nearly her entire front.

Mary fingered the necklace appreciatively. "Thank you."

"A pretty thing for a pretty thing," Blackbeard said, sliding his fingers down Mary's neck and resting them on her shoulders. Lucky, he wasn't able to see how much Mary paled at his touch. "But something's not quite right."

Mary paled even more. "What's wrong, dearest?"

With one smooth movement, Blackbeard pulled out Mary's ruby hairpin, letting her hair spill down over her shoulders. "You know I love you most with your hair down."

Tigerlily tried not to react, but she couldn't help sharing an alarmed glance with Mary.

Blackbeard turned the hairpin over in his fingers, staring at it thoughtfully. "I remember when I gave you this," he said. "It was a present to mark our second year together. But… I don't remember it being quite so black."

"Of course it was," Mary said hurriedly. She forced out a laugh. "You just don't remember. I haven't worn it in ages."

"No, you haven't," Blackbeard agreed, and Tigerlily almost cringed at the dark undercurrent in his voice. "You haven't worn your hair up in ages, either. I'm surprised you did tonight."

"Why… I just wanted to look nice for you," Mary replied. Her smile was winning as ever, but her voice was starting to sound a little more fearful.

"Oh, you always look beautiful," Blackbeard said, stroking her cheek. "It's that intoxicating mix of a pretty face and a loving heart and such… guileless… innocence." His fingers curled around her chin, tipping her face up. "Look at those lovely clear eyes. They just beg you to trust them."

"There's… there's no reason not to," Mary said, her lip trembling.

"No, of course not," Blackbeard agreed. "You're far too sweet and lovely and _good_ to plan anything as vile as a betrayal, aren't you? Not _my_ Mary. And you _are_ my Mary, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Blackbeard's grip on her chin tightened, and she winced.

"Yes, I'm yours," Mary whispered.

"And you always will be," Blackbeard replied, his voice harder now. "Despite what girlish bonding you might have felt with this _savage_ —" he swept his free hand towards Tigerlily derisively—"tomorrow, she'll be gone. And you'll be here, alone except for me, like it always has been and always will be. I'm the only thing you have in this world, my beautiful Mary, and you'd do well to remember just how much you need me."

He kissed her then, but it wasn't a loving kiss—it was rough and angry and possessive. Mary whimpered against his mouth, but he held on, fingers tangled in her curls. One hand slid down to her waist, pulling her up from her chair and yanking her against him roughly. He yanked on her hair, craning her neck for easier access to her mouth, despite her yelp of pain.

Finally, he allowed the kiss to break, though he kept his arms around her possessively. "If I didn't have unfinished business with that brat," he said, jerking his head in Tigerlily's direction, "I'd throw you across this table right now and remind you just how totally and completely you're mine. But as it is—" he jerked her head back even farther so that he could press a kiss into the hollow of her throat—"we'll just have to wait." He glanced over her shoulder. "Harrison!"

Harrison materialized next to Mary without a word.

"Harrison will escort you back to your room," Blackbeard said, kissing Mary's wrist with sudden gallantry, "and I'll be down as soon as I can."

Mary followed Blackbeard's second-in-command out of the room, daring one last tearful glance back at Tigerlily before the door slammed shut.

Now it was just the princess and the pirate.


	27. Chapter 26

_Present day…_

"My father," Peter whispered, his voice filled with awe. "I saw my father." His eyes flicked from Tigerlily to the elders to Wise Eagle, a million emotions flashing across them. "But… but what does that mean? What does that say… about me?"

"This dream is unlike any we've ever heard before," Wise Eagle answered him. "It will take some time for the older elders and me to unravel its mysteries. But do not be alarmed, my son. The dream's unusualness is not an indictment against you, and it is not an impediment to your journey to adulthood. We will proceed with the fire ceremony as planned."

Peter let out a sigh of relief, and Tigerlily echoed it. Until now, she hadn't realized she had been holding her breath, waiting for Wise Eagle's decision. No one would have blamed the medicine man for postponing the completion of Peter's initiation ceremony, not with such a dream. But Peter had worked so hard and come so close, and Tigerlily desperately wanted him to be able to finish it.

Now, he was surrounded by the elders and led away from the village square. It was time for him to be washed with sacred water blessed by Wise Eagle and receive his markings, painted symbols to protect him and ensure blessings long into his adult life. Once he was cleansed and prepared, the fire ceremony—the last step before the beginning of his adult life—could begin.

Wise Eagle did not take part in this process, having blessed the water earlier in the day; only the other elders participated. Instead, he continued to sit near Tigerlily. It would only be about fifteen minutes before Peter returned.

Tigerlily was barely able to wait until Peter left before turning to Wise Eagle and asking the question that burned in her mind. "Wise Eagle, what does the dream mean?"

Wise Eagle shook his head. "I meant what I said when I said it would take time to unravel its mysteries," he said. "In all my years, I have never heard a dream like this. I have never heard of a youth dreaming of anything but an animal."

"But Peter is half-fairy," Tigerlily pointed out. "I can understand him dreaming about his father."

"I can too," Wise Eagle agreed. "The ways of the fairy are mysterious and unknown to us, and we can't possibly understand Peter completely. He is as fairy as he is human, even if he appears human to our eyes. He is a being balanced between two worlds, at home in neither."

"He's at home here," Tigerlily protested. "This is his home. We are his family."

"I fear that is not his destiny," Wise Eagle said, a trace of sadness in his voice. "I fear the boy is meant for greater things. And great things often come at a great price."

Tigerlily said no more. She would wait until the elders had a chance to discuss the dream more fully. This speculation would only cause her more anxiety. Already, her stomach was twisting, but she forced it to the back of her mind.

She settled back into her chair, watching the pathway for Peter's reappearance. But suddenly a familiar voice called her name. "Tigerlily!"

Tigerlily whirled around, her heart flooding with joy even before she saw his face—it was James! He had come back!

She saw him at the edge of the crowd, working his way through hurriedly. Everyone slid out of his way, nearly as happy at this wonderful turn of events as she was. James was nearly sprinting in excitement by the time he reached the platform, and he bounded up the steps two at a time—right into Tigerlily's waiting arms.

"Oh, James!" she cried, clutching her husband in giddy delight. "I thought… I was afraid…"

James wrapped his arms around her and hugged her desperately. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he repeated over and over into her hair. "I'm so sorry!"

Tigerlily pulled back, stroking James's cheek. She was crying and laughing at the same time. "Don't say anything more," she said, peppering his face with happy kisses. "Everything's in the past. It's gone and forgotten."

But James shook his head stubbornly. "No, I mean it," he insisted, taking Tigerlily's hand. "I was a brute—a selfish, immature, horrible brute, only thinking about what I wanted to do and where I wanted to go. I thought growing up and having responsibilities would suck all the fun and freedom out of life. But when I took my ship and left, I suddenly realized… it isn't worth anything without you. You mean more to me than anything in the world, and I want to be there with you no matter where life takes us. And—and—" he took a deep breath—"and if that's parenthood, then I can't wait to share a family with you." He touched her belly hesitantly, almost reverently, and his face split into a radiantly joyful grin. "I'm gonna be a father!" He scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around, and they both laughed and cried and kissed each other with feverish passion, as the hurts of before melted away into the giddy hope for tomorrow.

They probably stayed lost in each other, high above the rest of the world, but then another voice rang out over the crowds, young and excited and unashamedly euphoric: "Hook!"

Tigerlily and James both looked up, and there was Peter, bright and clean and covered with the white markings of her tribe, markings that would bless his final journey from boy to man. He was supposed to follow the elders to the middle of the village square, but he shot ahead, sprinting the first few steps but then launching himself into the air, flying over the steps and onto the platform.

"You came back!" he hollered, grabbing James in a ferocious bear hug. Then, just like the growing boy he was, he pulled back with sudden embarrassment, trying to hide his enthusiasm with studied nonchalance. "I was afraid Tigerlily was going to have to do everything by herself."

"No worries," James said with a grin, ruffling Peter's hair. "I was just a little late, that's all."

Wise Eagle cleared his throat meaningfully, and Peter guiltily floated back to the middle of the village square. James took a seat next to Tigerlily.

"We come—at last—to the fire ceremony," Wise Eagle intoned solemnly. "This is the last step before the boy standing before us becomes a man." He turned to Peter. "Are you ready, my son?"

Peter flashed a grin, full of his usual swagger. "Yep!"

Wise Eagle raised his hands towards the sky. "Then let us begin!"

At his words, two braves carried flaming torches into the village square, working together to ignite the fire pit in the center. The flames leapt up immediately, casting brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow onto the faces of the crowd. Wise Eagle and the other elders began to circle the fire, chanting in the ancient tongue, calling down blessings on Peter and asking the spirits to fill him with courage, strength and honor.

It was the most sacred and beautiful part of any initiation, and usually it fascinated Tigerlily. But now, during one of the most important initiations she had ever attended, she could barely concentrate. Sharp pains had starting lancing through her insides, pains that she had at first just dismissed as an upset stomach but were now growing steadily worse—now, it felt like someone was stabbing her in the gut over and over. She didn't want to say anything, not now, so instead she just bit her lip, determined to keep going even though she just wanted to roll up and cry.

James noticed her grimace and touched her shoulder. "Tigerlily! What is it?"

"It's nothing," she replied, her voice tight from the control she was exerting over herself. "I'm just feeling a—"

Then another wave of pain hit her, so much worse than before, like a thousand stinging needles stabbing into her all at once. She couldn't contain it any longer, and an anguished cry ripped from her lips.

"Tigerlily!" James cried, grabbing both shoulders now. "Sweetheart! What's going on?"

But Tigerlily couldn't even form the words now, as the pain spiraled higher and higher, so intense that she couldn't think or even breathe. James's face blurred in front of her eyes, his frantic questions sounding hollow and far away, like he was underwater. She hurt too much to scream, or cry, or do anything but sink into blackness, a cold and heavy and awful blackness. The only think she could think before she collapsed into her husband's arms was, _My baby! What about my baby?_

And then the blackness took her.


	28. Chapter 27

_Twelve years ago…_

Tigerlily watched Mary leave, trying not to flinch as the door slammed shut behind her. Her mouth went dry with fear, but she worked to push it down. If Mary wasn't able to kill Blackbeard, it would be up to her. All she had to do was get the hairpin out of his pocket… somehow.

"You've certainly been busy over the past few days," Blackbeard drawled, pouring himself a fresh glass of wine. "Breaking out of your room, cozying up to my Mary, filling her head with nonsense… and now this adorable assassination attempt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tigerlily replied tightly.

Blackbeard chuckled darkly. "You're still a terrible liar, Princess."

Tigerlily didn't answer, just watched him warily.

"You didn't realize that I love my Mary far too much to ever lose her," Blackbeard said, turning his steak knife over in his hands thoughtfully. "I couldn't stand the thought of us being apart; she means far too much to me. In fact, I'd rather she was dead than with someone else." He glanced at Tigerlily then, flashing her a smile that didn't match the coldness in his eyes. "If I can't have her, no one can."

Tigerlily twisted her hands together under the table, willing herself not to break her carefully composed expression. It was difficult.

"You've been causing trouble ever since you arrived," Blackbeard added, but he didn't seem angry. He looked amused, going into yet another wild mood swing.

"Let me go, and we'll both be happy," Tigerlily snapped.

"Oh, but we've been having such fun!" Blackbeard said, reaching out and grabbing Tigerlily's wine glass. He filled it to the brim, handing it back to her. "Have another drink."

"I don't think wine agrees with me," Tigerlily protested. Her head already felt strangely heavy, and she didn't like how slow her reflexes had become.

"I insist," Blackbeard replied, and there was a sharpness in his voice that pushed Tigerlily to comply. The captain tipped his glass at her, she tipped hers back, and they drank in charged silence.

Tigerlily finished her drink hurriedly and set the glass down, too impatient to wait any longer. "Why am I here?"

"You always get straight to the point," Blackbeard said with a smile. "I appreciate that, I really do." He leaned forward across the table, and Tigerlily instinctively leaned back in her chair. "But I don't think you're being quite fair." He flashed her a dazzling smile. "I'm not such a bad fellow. In fact, I rather think we can be friends if you just give me a chance."

Tigerlily didn't trust herself to reply, so she didn't.

"Let me prove it to you," Blackbeard continued, leaning back against his chair and sweeping his hand towards the doorway tucked in the back of the room. "Go check on your fairy friend for yourself. You'll see that he's perfectly fine."

Tigerlily got up and slowly made her way towards the door, giving the pirate a wide berth when she passed him. She reached for the knob, eying Blackbeard warily the whole time, but he made no move to stop her. If this was a trick, she couldn't figure out how. She turned the knob and the door swung open. Glancing back at Blackbeard one more time, she stepped into the other room.

It was clear she was standing in the pirate's private quarters, but she hardly paid attention to her surroundings at first. Her eyes immediately traveled to the bright patch of light blazing in the corner. It was Cornelius, trapped behind the glass of a metal lantern case. Tigerlily could see him darting back and forth, angrily banging against the glass, all the while accompanied by the furious peal of clanging bells.

"Your highness!" she cried, rushing to the fairy. She tried to pick up the lantern, but it jerked back in her hands. Only then did she realize it was fastened to the wall with a chain, which looped around the bottom and through the lock. She yanked on it again and again, each time with increasing desperation, but it refused to give. In the background, she could still hear Cornelius clanging frantically, trying to tell her something, but it was muffled by the glass.

"See?" Blackbeard's voice drifted over to her teasingly. She jerked her head up at the sound of his voice and saw him leaning against the doorframe. "He's safe and sound."

Tigerlily kept her eyes on Blackbeard as she carefully replaced Cornelius on the shelf. One word finally made it through the glass between them— _TRAP_. But she still couldn't see how it was. And the knowledge of her lack of knowledge filled her with a sick sense of dread.

Blackbeard seemed to be waiting for her to say something, so she said the first thing that came to mind, something she hoped would keep him satisfied and let her make it home. "Thank you."

Blackbeard grinned wryly. "There's no reason to thank me." He pushed himself off the doorway, making his way towards her with casual grace. "Thanking implies a gift. But you should know by now that nothing's free." Tigerlily backed up, further into the room, and Blackbeard followed, like a shark circling its prey. "I gave you something, so now you have to give me something in return."

Tigerlily instinctively wrapped her arms around herself without knowing why. "I've already told you everything I know. I don't have anything else to give you."

"Oh, I don't think that's true," Blackbeard drawled, trailing his gaze down her frame lazily. He ran his tongue over the tip of his fang, a predatory glint in his eyes. "How do you like my quarters?"

Tigerlily backed even further into the room, finally taking note of her surroundings: the dark mahogany floor, the plush burgundy rug, the crimson curtains, the gold accent work… Tucked in the corner was an oak liquor cabinet, covered in half-filled bottles. A matching oak wardrobe sat in the other corner, one door partly open. A red velvet evening jacket hung over the top, tossed there carelessly after a long day, while black leather boots slumped on the floor next to it.

Tigerlily's glance traveled up to the oil paintings that hung on every wall, and she covered her mouth as a wave of terrified nausea filled her core. Every portrait was more sordid than the one before, showcasing filthy scenes of rape, bestiality, sodomy, orgies and more. She spun away from them, shuddering, and desperately looked for something else to focus on. That's when her eyes fell on the bed, the giant four poster bed, with its intricately carved headboard and shiny blue satin sheets—and she finally knew what the trap was. But now it was too late.

"You really do look _ravishing_ tonight," Blackbeard purred, moving ever closer. "It makes me want to do some ravishing of my own."

Tigerlily's mouth went dry with fear. "Stay away from me."

"Come now, Princess, I just want to know you more… intimately," Blackbeard replied, still with that awful, lustful grin. "I think I deserve that, after what a good host I've been all this time. You should show a little gratitude."

Two more steps, and he'd be upon her. She had to do something—anything! She grabbed the closest thing to her—a book off the pirate's nightstand—and hurled it at him, lunging around him as he ducked under it. But he recovered too quickly, catching her by the hair as she tried to dash past and dragging her towards the bed. She struggled against him, but he was far too strong, and he tossed her up onto the bed with maddening ease. She twisted around, clawing at his eyes, but he caught her hands with his as he swung a long leg over her hips, pinning her against the cold satin sheets. Leaning down, he crushed his mouth against hers, the sour taste of wine spilling through her lips. It was a rough and spiteful kiss, nothing like the sweet pecks that Little Wolf would sometimes steal as they snuck through the woods together.

Tigerlily wrenched her lips free of his, straining her neck to one side. "Get off me!" she yelled. She tried to sound firm and commanding, but her voice wavered with fear. "Stop it! You can't do this!"

But Blackbeard only chuckled. "Oh, Princess, I can do anything I want to you," he answered silkily, nuzzling her neck. His whiskers scraped her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "And I will." He yanked her arms above her head, catching both wrists with one of his hands, and suddenly grabbed her between the legs, squeezing her through the layers of material in her dress. Tigerlily gasped, both in shock and in pain. "I'll make a woman of you yet, I promise."

She felt him fumbling near her legs and realized with horror that he was unclasping his belt buckle. Pulling the belt free, he used it to tie her hands against the headboard. As soon as he was done, he grabbed her legs and pulled them apart so violently that she gasped. Pushing her dress up around her knees, he slid rough fingers up her legs, whispering filthy promises in her ear all the while. When he jerked her against him abruptly, she felt her hardness through his breeches and couldn't suppress the terrified scream that escaped her lips.

"I always did love to hear you scream," Blackbeard purred, running his tongue along her neck.

She screamed again, more desperately, trying to squirm away, but he clamped his mouth over hers, cutting her off. His hands skimmed up along her sides and reached the front of her bodice. With a rough jerk, he ripped it open down the front, exposing the pale skin of her upper chest and the white cotton slip she was wearing as an undergarment. She gasped as the chilly air suddenly hit her, and he took advantage of her reaction to force his tongue inside her mouth. Instinctively, she bit him, and he pulled back with a hiss, backhanding her across the face viciously. The blow was so hard, her ears rang, and she felt a warm trickle of blood seeping from her split lip.

"I see I haven't tamed that wild streak yet," Blackbeard growled. "Or perhaps you just prefer things rougher?" He hit her again, connecting with the other side of her face this time, and fresh pain exploded up along her cheekbone and temple. "I'm only too happy to oblige."

A third strike, and stars exploded across Tigerlily's vision. She struggled to fight back the wave of unconsciousness that threatened to roll over her. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. She was vaguely aware of long fingers groping at what remained of her bodice, of Blackbeard's hot breath on her neck, of his chest rising and falling excitedly against hers, of their shared swaying movement as he ground against her, but her mind was no longer able to command her body to react. Worst of all was the last coherent thought that stayed in her mind, refusing to fade into the background like everything else, a stabbing awareness of what was happening and what would inevitably happen. He was going to take her, to force himself inside her, to steal something inexpressibly precious and irreplaceable, and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Blackbeard's voice swam through the haziness surrounding her. "I should warn you, it's a mite painful the first time. Just think a happy thought!"

And Tigerlily tried, oh how she tried; she tried to force her mind up and away from all this through happier thoughts of happier times: of Little Wolf, of her mother, of Thalassa, of anything good, of anyone she loved, _oh of anything to take her away from this, to take her away from HIM, couldn't someone take her away from him oh please GOD couldn't someone help her rescue her save her OH PLEASE couldn't someone save her anyone save her ANYONE was there ANYONE…?!_

And then the door banged open.


	29. Chapter 28

_Present day…_

Tigerlily felt like she was drifting in the open sea, buoyed by roiling waves that threw her high into the cold air and dropped her sickeningly back into the depths. Everything hurt, especially her stomach—it was like someone kept stabbing her over and over, deeper and deeper. Chills wracked her body, making her shake uncontrollably. Even her teeth chattered.

Colors swirled in front of her eyes, but she couldn't focus enough to distinguish shapes or faces. She could hear worried voices but was only able to understand patches of words. She felt tired—so tired. All she wanted to do was sink back into oblivion.

She heard Peter's voice, high, quivering, pleading: " _Please! Can't you… I'll do… my fault…"_

Suddenly bells jingled, seemingly all around her. She thought she recognized those too, but she couldn't place them either.

She tried to form words, but no sound came out on the first try. She tried again, managing to croak out, "Peter?"

Peter was at her side instantly, clutching her hand in both of his. "Don't worry, Tigerlily," he assured her. "You'll be all right. They'll make you all right."

His face started coming into focus, but she had to squint against the bright light that framed him like a halo. With awful effort, she forced out more words. "Where… are… we?"

"We're with the fairies," Peter explained. "I brought you here. They'll fix you."

Now she was starting to recognize the bells. Fairies.

Peter turned back to the fairies. "Right? You'll fix her? You can fix her?" His voice was choked with desperate tears.

More bells. Tigerlily tried to understand; she should have been able to understand. Again, she only caught snatches: _"Can't… both… trade…"_

"Yes, I understand!" Peter cried impatiently. "Just do it!"

Something wasn't right. Tigerlily reached out a weak hand. "Peter… wait…" She tried to sit up but the pain was too great, and she collapsed back onto her back.

Peter was back at her side instantly, pulling her up with remarkable gentleness to lean against him. "Don't," he said. "It's okay."

The light suddenly glowed even brighter than before, enveloping Tigerlily and Peter in its white blaze. Tigerlily felt a fizzling warmth wash over her, surprisingly soothing, which slowly but surely began to replace the pain. Her entire body relaxed; the chills were gone, and in their place was a wonderful, pleasant lightness. She vaguely felt Peter shudder next to her, but she hardly noticed as her mind drifted peacefully through a happy haze that filled her to the core.

As suddenly as the feeling had come, it faded away, and Tigerlily felt her body return to its normal self—or almost. She seemed to hum with a new energy. The light died back down to its former brightness, as Tigerlily's head cleared and she was able to distinguish fairies flitting around them anxiously. She turned to Peter, only then noticing that the both of them were covered in a fine layer of glimmering pixie dust.

"Peter?" she asked. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Tears filled Peter's eyes as he flung his arms around her neck. "You're all right! You're all right!" He buried his face in her hair, which muffled his words, but she could still make out, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

She didn't understand what he meant, why he was apologizing… why they were even there. "What happened?"

One of the fairies dropped down in front of her, and she automatically held out a hand for it to land. It was a female, a lovely one that looked like she could be related to Tinkerbell. Tinkling bells pealed around her, and Tigerlily's mind was finally sharp enough to translate again: " _Your highness, I'm Aurora. I'm afraid you were poisoned."_

"Poisoned?" Tigerlily repeated dumbly.

"I'm sorry!" Peter wailed again, and a new dread began to well up inside her.

"How?"

" _You accidentally ate some Lover's Spite berries,"_ Aurora explained.

Tigerlily's mind labored to make the connection. Lover's Spite berries? When had she ever touched those? Everyone in the tribe knew to avoid the highly poisonous berries, the ones with the bright sour taste… bright sour taste… sour taste…

 _The initiation meal._

Her mind flashed back to that evening, when she had eaten Peter's meal, too angry at James to notice the sour taste that spiked through the main dish. Cold horror seeped through her as she finally understood, and she automatically looked over at Peter—Peter, who met her gaze with eyes filled with such awful sorrow, such agonized guilt.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"It's all right," Tigerlily replied without thinking. "I'm all right." She turned back to Aurora. "Thank you."

" _Our power is great, but such healing comes at a great cost,"_ Aurora said solemnly. _"We cannot give life back where there is none; there must always be a trade."_

"I don't understand," Tigerlily protested. "I'm… I'm all right. I feel fine. What do you want from me now? I'll give you anything I have."

 _"_ _We ask nothing from you,"_ Aurora replied. " _It has already been given…"_ She gestured towards Peter. "… _by him._ "

"What do you mean?" Tigerlily asked. She twisted to look at Peter. "Peter, what does she mean? What did you do?"

"It's okay, Tigerlily," Peter reassured her, trying to grin but coming up a little short. "It wasn't that big of a trade anyway."

"What did you take?" Tigerlily demanded, panic starting to bubble up inside her. They couldn't take Peter! They couldn't!

 _"_ _Do not fear, Princess,_ " Aurora reassured her. " _The question you leave unasked was never even a consideration. Peter is one of us, even if only half of a fairy's blood runs through is veins. He is immortal. We can't take that away, and we never would if it were possible. He will live forever, unless he is cut short by an outside source, just as it is for all of us."_

Overwhelming relief flooded through Tigerlily, but the question still remained. "Then what…?"

 _"_ _With Peter, we could not trade a life for a life, but we could trade a future for a future."_

"I don't understand."

 _"_ _Peter will live forever, but he will never grow up,"_ Aurora explained gently. " _He has traded his future for yours. As you see him is how he will remain—forever."_

"See, Tigerlily?" Peter spoke up, his voice full of forced cheer. "It wasn't a big trade at all. I… I didn't even want to grow up. It's too much of a hassle. Now I get to stay a kid forever! Really… the fairies did me a favor..." He looked into her eyes, begging her to agree. " _Really_."

Tigerlily forced back the urge to wail. Her Peter, her sweet, precious Peter, would never grow up, would never fall in love, would never have a family… He would be frozen in time, suspended in limbo for all eternity. She was only glad that he was too young to realize what a hell he had agreed to. She prayed he never did.

Instead, she put on a brave front. "Peter, _thank you_. You're the bravest boy I've ever met."

"Don't," Peter pleaded, shaking his head. "I had to. I just wish I could have…" He bit his lip, stopping himself, as a new pain blossomed in his eyes.

"What?" Tigerlily asked. His expression pricked at her consciousness, offering a half-asked question that her mind had until now shied away from. But there was still something missing, some piece of the puzzle that didn't fit… She thought back to what Aurora had said: _There must always be a trade… a future for a future._ Slowly, she started to make the connection: one future for one future. _One_ for _one_.

 _No,_ she thought. _No. No. No._

She turned to Aurora, wordlessly begging for a different answer than the one she knew she was going to receive. Her mouth wouldn't form the words. If she didn't ask, she couldn't receive an answer. But slowly, inexorably, she was able to force the question out: "What about my baby?"

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Princess_ ," the fairy answered, her voice filled with heavy sadness. _"We couldn't save your little girl."_

Tigerlily threw back her head and wailed.


	30. Chapter 29

Hello, everyone! Sorry that these chapters are coming so slowly. A lot is going on in life right now. Thanks so much for your kind reviews-they keep me going! I've noticed some people hoping that Mary/Tigerlily can kill Blackbeard soon, but I'm trying to keep this story as close to the original as possible besides adding my "what if." I'm afraid things will get worse before they get better-but I promise there's a happy ending!

 _..._

 _12 years ago…_

Blackbeard jerked up at the sound of the door, twisting to see what caused the interruption. He managed four words—"Harrison, what the hell—" before Harrison barreled into him. The force of the blow sent both men tumbling off the bed. They crashed into a nightstand, knocking over the lantern perched on top, and thudded onto the ground.

Still swimming in and out of consciousness, Tigerlily caught sounds of the two men fighting. She dimly recognized the smell of smoke as the upended lantern set fire to the bed covers. And she registered the feeling of hands frantically pulling at her tied wrists, as Mary's worried face appeared above her.

"Tigerlily! Are you all right?" Mary cried, finally yanking off the belt. She pulled Tigerlily into her arms. "Did he hurt you? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Tigerlily couldn't respond. She clutched Mary's shoulders, burying her face in Mary's hair without a word.

"We can't stay here," Mary said hurriedly, pulling Tigerlily to her feet with a mix of gentleness and haste.

Tigerlily's shredded dress slid off her shoulders onto the floor, leaving her in only her slip. She watched numbly as the blue satin caught flame and began to blacken. With her shoulders exposed, she finally realized how intense the fire was growing. Flames licked up the mahogany bed posts as black smoke swirled around them. It was thick enough that the edges of the room were blurry, and Tigerlily's lungs started to burn as she tried to breathe.

"The floor!" Mary urged, yanking her down so that they were both on their hands on knees. "We need to get to the door!"

"Where is it?" Tigerlily asked, her eyes stinging as she tried to look through the smoke. She couldn't see more than a foot ahead of her… but there! There, piercing the gloom, was a light. "Cornelius!" she cried. "Get to Cornelius!"

The girls crawled towards the light. Once Mary reached it, she pulled herself up using the side of the cabinet. By now, Tigerlily could barely make her out, though Cornelius's light was still glowing. "I'm going to smash the glass!" Mary shouted over the roar of the flames. "Brace yourself!"

She slammed the lantern against the side of the cabinet, shattering the glass. Cornelius tumbled out, bells ringing madly: Follow me. Coughing, hands pressed against their mouths, the girls followed his light to the door. They spilled into the sitting room, sucking in gulps of air.

Mary grabbed the door to slam it shut, but she hesitated. "Harrison!"

"Here!" Through the haze, they made out Harrison's fuzzy form hurrying towards them. He hurled through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him. "Go!"

"Blackbeard?" Mary asked.

"I think he's dead," Harrison replied brusquely, pushing past them to lead them out. He stopped as she passed the captain's weapons case. With one swift blow, he slammed his elbow through the glass, which showered down around their feet. He looked at Mary pointedly. "You'll need a weapon."

Mary looked over the weapons with an expert's eye before grabbing a silver-handled rapier. She grabbed another rapier and tossed it to Tigerlily. It was surprisingly heavy, but she felt she could handle it.

"We need to get to the trolley," Harrison said. "We can ride it to the ground."

"I can get us out of the quarry from there," Tigerlily said confidently.

"Good," Harrison replied. "Now we've got to go. Fast." He threw open the doors to the deck. "The rest of the crew—"

The rest of the crew was already massing outside, Tigerlily realized with a new wave of panic as she saw pirates rushing towards them across the deck. They came from all directions, howling and snarling, waving swords and cutlasses and daggers and pistols.

"Whatever happens, don't stop!" Harrison bellowed, pulling out pistols of his own. He fired two shots and hit two pirates, who thudded to the floor with shrieks. Tossing his pistols to the ground, he surged forward, swinging his cutlass and slicing through any pirate foolish enough to come within distance.

They had to get to the trolley port, which was on the other side of the deck. Their progress was slow as they cut their way through Blackbeard's crew. Shots and screams filled the air as metal rang against metal. Tigerlily gripped her rapier convulsively, hands shaking. Could she kill someone with it? She wasn't sure.

But Mary certainly could. With deadly grace, she slid around any enemy's attack, her blade moving so quickly it was a blur. She spun and ducked and dodged, almost as if she were dancing. She impaled one pirate through a gap in his leather jacket, sliced the throat of a second, skewered the heart of a third. It was terrifying and mesmerizing to watch.

Slowly, exhaustingly, they made their way to the trolley port. "I need time to start up the launching mechanism," Harrison yelled over the din. "It takes manpower. Can you hold them?"

Mary nodded resolutely, her eyes glittering. "Yes!"

Harrison bent down and grabbed the lynch pin securing the trolley to the dock. Muscles straining, he pulled it free with a scraping creak. The trolley swayed above the open air, hanging by its overhead cable. Next, Harrison pulled himself into the trolley, starting up the engine from the systems box on the side of the door.

"Hurry!" Mary cried, lunging forward and sticking a pirate up under the ribs. He slid to the ground with a rattling hiss. "We can't hold them much longer!"

Tigerlily swung her sword wildly, waving it in the direction of any pirate who came close. So far, she had nicked pirates but never killed any. She tried to shut off her mind, to not think about what was really going on. It's just a game, she thought desperately. We're all just playing. It's not real—none of this is real.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a swarthy, hulking pirate charge at Mary, who was already fighting two others at once. "Look out!" Tigerlily cried. Without thinking, she rushed forward, blocking the pirate's sword with her own. Steel slammed against steel, and she buckled under the force of the blow, dropping to one knee as her hand throbbed from the harsh vibration.

"Little brat," the pirate growled, slamming an elbow into her shoulder. She crumpled to the ground, losing her grip on the rapier. The pirate loomed over her, swinging back his sword to strike. "Blackbeard should have killed you when he had the chance."

Tigerlily crawled backwards, groping for her blade. Her fingers brushed cool metal and she clutched it desperately. Instinctively, she swung the rapier upwards—catching the pirate perfectly under his ribs. He gasped, blood spurting from his mouth, and collapsed onto the ground.

"So should've you," Tigerlily replied.

"It's ready!" Harrison bellowed. "Get in!"

"You go first!" Mary yelled to Tigerlily.

Tigerlily stepped forward to leap onto the trolley, but suddenly a stray bullet rocketed over her head into the control box. It couldn't have been intentional, but it worked surprisingly well: the trolley abruptly lurched into space, knocking Harrison backwards further into it and wrenching away from Tigerlily's grip. With a whirring mechanical scream, the trolley plunged down the cable, taking Harrison with it—and leaving the girls behind.

The girls watched it go in horror as more pirates swarmed around them. "Get to higher ground!" Mary cried, looking out above their assailants' heads. She pointed at the crow's nest. "Climb!"

Tigerlily hoisted herself up the rigging, easily climbing up the thick ropes. Mary followed close behind. They pulled themselves into the crow's nest, cutting the ropes behind them. They were safe for now—but they were trapped. And they were still vulnerable. The pirates couldn't reach them with their swords, but they still aimed with their pistols, forcing the girls to duck under the cover of the platform's sides. And even more troubling, Tigerlily could hear a group of them loading one of the cannons.

"Now what?" she asked, trying to clamp down on the panic that threatened to bubble out of her.

Cornelius flitted in front of her, bells peeling. _I can get you down_ , he assured her. _But you've got to trust me._

"We trust you!" Tigerlily assured him. She turned to Mary. "Cornelius can help!"

"We'll do anything!" Mary agreed.

The fairy prince began flying around them, showering them with a fine coating of gold pixie dust. _The dust will let you fly_ , he explained. _It doesn't last long for humans, but you can get to the ground. You have to think a happy thought for it to work._

Tigerlily quickly translated for Mary, who laughed ruefully. "It's a bit hard to conjure up a happy thought at this moment."

"Just think of finally being free," Tigerlily urged her. "Forever."

Mary closed her eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration. Almost imperceptibly, she rose up off the wooden platform, her feet dangling in the air. Her eyes popped open in surprise, a grin stretching across her face.

For Tigerlily, the happy thought was easy: Home. After so many weeks a prisoner, she would finally be home with her family. She imagined their faces, their voices, even their scents. And without realizing it, she too rose into the air.

 _Hold those thoughts,_ Cornelius ordered. _And jump._

Tigerlily looked over the edge of the crow's nest. The deck was an awfully long way down—and the quarry's floor was even farther. But it was the only way. She looked at Mary and could tell her friend was thinking the same thing. Without a word, the girls linked hands—and jumped.

For one terrifying second, they plunged downwards, but then they lifted back up. It was the strangest sensation Tigerlily had ever felt, a feeling of floating on air, of total weightlessness. It was surprisingly easy to control, and she felt intoxicating hope bloom inside her chest. They could do this. They could get away. They could be free.

That's when Blackbeard's voice tore through the pandemonium around them. "Mary!"

Both girls spun around in mid-air, their hearts slamming against their chests as they saw Blackbeard emerge from the smoke billowing out of his cabin. His usually perfect outfit was torn and bloody, his hair in disarray—and his eyes, oh his eyes… His eyes were filled with a paralyzing mixture of madness and hate. Tigerlily looked over at Mary and saw the girl was frozen, staring back at him.

 _"GO!"_ Tigerlily screamed, grabbing Mary's hand again and pulling her away. Her touch broke Mary out of her spell, and she followed Tigerlily's lead.

They could still make it. They _would_ still make it. They didn't have far to go now. Blackbeard was powerless to stop them. Soon they'd be free. Soon…

A shot rang out suddenly, piercing the sky like a crack of lightning. And suddenly, Mary was gone, wrenching out of Tigerlily's grip. Tigerlily spun towards her friend, but she was no longer there. She was falling, dark red blooming up her side. And Tigerlily could only watch in horror as Mary plunged towards the ground.


	31. Chapter 30

_Present day..._

Tigerlily hardly noticed her surroundings as she slowly made her way back to the village. Peter walked alongside her, and for once he was quiet. Once or twice, he sucked in a breath to say something, but the phrase died on his lips. Instead, he eventually settled for hesitantly slipping his hand into hers, and she didn't pull away. A dim part of her realized that Peter was the cause of the sorrow that had rocked through her so hard she could still barely breathe, but by this point she was too numb to care.

Even as Tigerlily arrived home, she could see her husband pacing frantically across the village square. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were rumpled; obviously, he hadn't left the spot since she had fallen ill.

"James!"

James spun towards her voice, his face flooding with relief as he rushed towards her. "Tigerlily!" he shouted, snatching her up in his arms and pulling her close. "Darling! I was—what happened? Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Tigerlily assured him, hugging him close, as Peter waited in the background awkwardly. Just feeling his arms around her filled her with a sense of safety, of reassurance—of hope. They'd get through this.

"What happened?" James repeated urgently. He suddenly pulled back, holding her at arm's length so he could examine her worriedly. "I thought…" He choked back a sob, tears brimming in his eyes, and cupped her face in both hands. "I thought I'd lost you."

"No, you didn't lose me," Tigerlily replied, covering his hands with hers. How wonderful his touch felt—how warm and gentle and safe. She didn't want to shatter the moment. But she had to. So she took a deep breath and forced out the words. "But… we lost the baby."

A wave of agony washed over James's face as every part of him seemed to crumble. "Oh, darling," he breathed, pulling her back into his arms, "oh, darling, oh, darling…"

His grip tightened, almost unbearably, as he kept repeating those two words. Tigerlily felt him shudder against her and realized he was sobbing. Eventually, she realized she was sobbing too. She had thought all her tears were used up, but now they flowed even harder than before, and all she could do was grip him as desperately as he gripped her, and sob with him. Her legs gave out, and the two of them sank to the ground, still clutching each other, and they clutched each other until no more tears came.

Finally, James lifted his head. His face was streaked with tears. "We can try again," he said softly. "I know nothing can replace the baby, but… we can have another. I… I _want_ to have another."

Tigerlily leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "Yes," she agreed quietly. "We can have another."

James breathed in her scent, steeling his nerves. "What matters most to me is that you're okay," he added. "I was so worried. And when Peter swooped in and carried you off… What happened?"

Tigerlily slowly rose to her feet, and James followed, holding her hand protectively. "Peter saved me," she explained. "I… I accidentally ate some poisonous berries. And Peter took me to the fairies to see if they could save me. They were able to, but their magic wasn't strong enough to save me _and_ the baby. They…" She sucked in a shaky breathe, forcing herself to stay in control. "They said it was a little girl."

James grimaced. "But… poisonous berries? How on earth did you accidentally eat those?"

"It was my fault," Peter spoke up, finally approaching the pair. "I wasn't—"

"Don't be silly," Tigerlily interrupted. "You saved me. It was nobody's fault." She tugged on James's hand, pulling him towards their cabin. "Please, I'm very tired. Can we go rest for a while?"

But James stayed rooted where he was. "What do you mean, Peter?" he asked, and his voice had an undercurrent that chilled Tigerlily's heart. "How is it your fault?"

"I…" Peter bit his lip, tears welling up in his eyes. "I wasn't paying attention, when I was making the initiation dinner. I grabbed the wrong berries—the poisonous ones. And—and Tigerlily ate them, and… I'm so sorry… _I'm so sorry!_ "

For a long moment, James didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at Peter as though he hadn't understood a word the boy said.

"James?" Tigerlily started, reaching a hesitant hand towards him. "It was an accident—"

James flinched away from her touch, holding up a hand to ward her off. His gaze was still firmly aimed at Peter. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and controlled and deadly. "You used the wrong berries."

"I didn't mean to," Peter said frantically. "I wasn't—"

"You used the wrong berries," James repeated, stepping towards Peter slowly, "and you killed our baby girl." His voice wasn't as controlled now; it was growing louder and angrier the more he spoke. "You didn't pay attention and you used the wrong berries and _you poisoned my wife and you KILLED OUR BABY GIRL!"_ Now he was shouting, his voice rough and venomous and hateful, and Peter backed away from his approach, his young face twisted in fear as he looked up at his idol.

"I'm sorry…!"

"James, don't," Tigerlily pleaded, pulling on her husband's arm one more time, but the gesture was as futile as before; he shrugged her off impassively without a glance.

"You're _sorry?_ " he demanded, and he was shaking now, his face red with rage. "Well, boy, _sorry doesn't bring back the dead!_ "

And then, like something out of a surreal nightmare, Tigerlily watched as her husband pulled back an arm and struck Peter squarely across the face. The blow itself seemed to happen in slow motion, right until James's knuckles connected with Peter's cheekbone and a sharp crack pierced the air. Then, before Tigerlily's mind could fully register what had happened, Peter crashed backwards onto the ground.

Tigerlily's first urge was to rush to him, but she felt frozen in place, trapped in that awful second like a statute next to James, who stood equally motionless. She could only watch as Peter gingerly picked himself up, one hand clasped against his cheek. When he pulled his fingers away, dark red blood stained the tips and matched the blood smearing his split lip. He held his fingers up, examining the blood with eyes as big as saucers. His eyes flew up to James, and then Tigerlily, eyes filled with unbearable anguish. Then, without another word, he turned and fled into the forest.

Peter's mad retreat finally snapped Tigerlily out of her trance. "Peter! Wait!" She turned to her husband, tugging on him urgently. "James! We've got to stop Peter! We've got to bring him back!"

"Let him go," James snapped. "He's done enough."

"No, _you_ have!" Tigerlily retorted angrily. "How _could_ you?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer. She just plunged into the forest behind Peter. She knew it would be difficult to find him; she was fast, but he was faster. At least there was a clear trail to follow; it was obvious he was running without direction or purpose. She briefly wondered why he wasn't flying, but then the answer came to her: he didn't have a happy thought to lift him up.

"Peter!" she called. "Peter, where are you? Come back!"

Something rustled ahead of her, and her hopes rose. Maybe he wasn't that far ahead of her after all. She ran through the trees into the clearing ahead.

"Peter-!"

But it wasn't Peter.


	32. Chapter 31

_12 years ago…_

 _"_ _Mary!"_ Tigerlily screamed, watching as her friend plunged out of the sky. Blackbeard's words echoed in her head: _If I can't have her, no one can._

She dove towards Mary, reaching out a desperate hand. She knew it was futile—she wasn't possibly strong enough to catch Mary and fly them both to safety. But she had to try.

Suddenly, a dazzling white light engulfed her, so bright and intense that she couldn't see. There were startled cries above her head as the pirates scrambled to shield their eyes. Tigerlily also threw up a hand, squinting through splayed fingers to see what was emanating such brilliant light. Her eyes started to adjust, to the point where she could make out a hazy figure in the middle of the glow. It was still difficult to see any details, but it looked like… It looked like…

It was Cornelius.

It was Cornelius, but he was giant—as tall as a human man. His wings, golden and glittering in the light, spread out to a full six feet across. Mary dangled limply in his arms.

Tigerlily's brain struggled to process what she saw. She couldn't will herself to move again until Cornelius called up to her and broke the spell.

"Princess! _Fly_ _back to the village!_ I'll take care of Mary!"

Tigerlily nodded, starting to turn towards her village. It would be so simple to fly home. No pirates could stop her, not with Cornelius's light continuing to blind them. She would be home by nightfall. But she couldn't go. Not without Harrison.

Instead, she floated down to the ground, looking for the cable car. It had crashed into the landing platform, and the platform's roof had crashed on top of it. Dust and debris was everywhere.

"Harrison!" Tigerlily called as she landed. "Are you all right?"

She rushed to the cable car, looking through one of the cracked windows. In the gloom, she could faintly make out Harrison, half buried by more debris. He wasn't moving.

"Harrison!" she shouted again, worming her way through the window. Shards of glass nicked her shoulders and arms, but she ignored them. She managed to pull herself into the cable car, thudding onto the dusty floor and crawling over to Harrison. "Harrison! Wake up!" She shook his shoulders frantically and continued to shout his name, more and more desperately.

After what seemed like ages, Harrison started to stir. "Princess?" he asked groggily, like a man waking up from a deep slumber. "Princess? Are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Tigerlily assured him quickly. "But what about you? Are you hurt?" She looked him over worriedly, but she could only see his upper body and didn't know how well he had come through the crash. "We have to go, now! The pirates will be coming!"

Harrison tried to push himself up, but he was trapped under part of the car's metal support beam. He could only push himself onto his elbows, no matter how hard he tried to shove the beam off. "Princess, you've got to help me push the beam off. It's too heavy for me."

Tigerlily crawled closer, wedging herself under the bright orange beam. "I'm ready," she said, grabbing the beam with both hands. "Push!"

The two of them pushed against the beam together, straining with all their might to move the heavy metal. Tigerlily's muscles screamed, and she feared she'd lose her grip as her hands grew slick with sweat and grime. But miraculously, they were able to lift the beam little by little, high enough that Harrison could finally scramble out from underneath it. As soon as he had, the beam fell back to the floor with a crash that shook the whole car.

"Can you fit through the window?" Tigerlily asked, starting to climb out.

"I'll make it work," Harrison replied. He managed to squeeze through—barely—spilling onto the rocky ground outside. He scrambled back to his feet, dusting himself off, and asked, "Now what?"

"I know the way out from here," Tigerlily told him. "We can go through the caverns. Follow me."

She started running towards the caves, but a cry from behind stopped her short. When she turned to look behind her, Harrison was crumpled on the ground.

"Harrison!" she cried, rushing to his side. It was then she noticed his bloody leg, and the dark red that covered his side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Harrison said through grit teeth. He pulled himself to his feet and tried to take a step towards her, but his leg crumbled underneath him once more. He fell back to the ground with a curse. "Damn this leg," he muttered. "I think I broke it."

"We can't stay here," Tigerlily said frantically. "Can you at least get to the caverns? We'll be safer there."

Harrison looked past her towards the cliff face and its tunnels—all of which could only be accessed by climbing up. He shook his head decisively. "No. You go on without me."

"What? No!" Tigerlily cried. "No, I'm not leaving you!"

"I'll slow you down too much," Harrison insisted. " _Go_. I can't put you in more danger. I've already done far too much. Please, forgive me—and _go!_ "

"You listen here," Tigerlily demanded, grabbing his arm angrily. "You saved my life _twice_ when I was up there, and I'll be damned if I let you die here alone. We are leaving here together. Now shut up, lean against me and _walk!"_

Harrison opened his mouth, saw her expression, closed his mouth and did as she told him. The weight against her shoulders was heavy but not unbearable, and together they were able to hobble up the incline and into the nearest tunnel. Soon they were far enough in that no light could reach them, and all Tigerlily could hear was Harrison's labored breathing at her side. But she wasn't worried.

Deeper and deeper into the caverns they walked. The air grew colder and damper, and the walls underneath Tigerlily's fingertips grew slick with precipitation. Sometimes, they stumbled over the rocky, uneven ground, but Tigerlily was able to keep them upright. The darkness was thick and complete around them; Tigerlily couldn't even see her hand in front of her. The black void was so heavy that she felt like she was suffocating under a great crushing weight, and her heart started to pound with panic. But she forced it down.

Then, up ahead, she finally caught sight of what she had been waiting for—light. It wasn't the bright sunny light of a clear day. It was a dim purple glimmer. Soon, a flash of blue appeared nearby, then orange, then green, then pink, all faintly glowing in front of them.

"What are they?" Harrison asked reverently.

"They're pixie rocks," Tigerlily explained. As they drew closer, there was enough light to faintly see Harrison next to her. "The fairies used them as markers for where they stored their pixum, eons ago. And they used them to mark the way out of the caverns."

Slowly, Harrison started to smile. "So we can follow them out?"

Tigerlily grinned back. "Exactly."

The longer they walked, the brighter and more colorful the rocks became, like a giant mural stretching across the walls of the tunnel. Soon, Tigerlily could see Harrison clearly, though he was bathed in different multicolored hues. It was like walking through a sunset together.

And then—there was the sun, the _real_ sun, peeking into the end of the tunnel. It was faint, but it was there. "We're here!" Tigerlily cried. It took all her willpower to patiently stay with Harrison as he hobbled forward instead of rushing outside by herself. But soon enough they stepped out of the gloom and into the dim light. By now, the sun had almost set, and the forest was cloaked in dusty dusk. But Tigerlily didn't care at all. She could find her way to her village in pitch darkness.

Besides, there was something even better that caught her attention, something more important than the setting sun or the familiar swaying trees or the comforting sounds of animals settling in for the night.

There were voices—her tribe's voices, calling excitedly, coming ever closer. Cornelius must have given them the news somehow. They would be here any second.

And finally— _finally_ —she could finally go home.


	33. Chapter 32

_Present day..._

Tigerlily stopped short, horror flooding her veins. Standing before her were three huge pirates.

"Well, what do we have here?" the tallest one leered. He had a shaggy red beard and a dingy blue coat that stretched tight across broad shoulders. But what concerned Tigerlily the most was the pistol he held in his right hand.

 _Stay calm_ , Tigerlily coached herself. _You can lose them in the woods._

She turned to run, to disappear into the trees, but two more pirates emerged from the woods, blocking her path. She backed up automatically, but that only pushed her farther into the ever-tightening circle of pirates.

"What's your hurry, sweetheart?" the main pirate asked, advancing on her. "We just want to get to know you better."

Tigerlily drew herself up stiffly, willing her voice to stay steady. "I am Chief Tigerlily, and you are trespassing on our tribal lands. If you leave now—"

"A woman chief!" one of the pirates hooted. "Have you ever heard of such rot?"

"Well, they're savages," the main pirate replied with a condescending smile. "What can you expect?"

"If you don't leave…" Tigerlily tried again, but it was as pointless as the first time.

"Oh, we'll leave, darlin'," the main pirate said, "but we'll be taking you with us."

He lunged at her, reaching for her wrist, but she dodged to the side. With one fluid motion, she swung her elbow up and connected solidly with the pirate's nose. There was a sharp crack, and blood started pouring down his face. He howled and threw both hands up reflexively.

Another pirate rushed forward, pulling his dagger out of its sheath, but Tigerlily dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He tumbled to the ground, abruptly stopping the third pirate's attempt as he tripped over him. That created an opening, and Tigerlily tried to slip through it to freedom. But a fourth pirate tackled her, knocking her to the ground and knocking the breath out of her. He grabbed at her shoulders, wrapping an arm around her throat, but she sunk her teeth into it ferociously. He shrieked, loosening his grip enough that she could squirm out from underneath him—and, more importantly, grab the dagger that was hanging from him belt. She sprang to her feet in time to brace for the fifth pirate's charge, ducking the wild swing of his cutlass and smoothly thrusting the dagger up into his throat. He dropped his cutlass, one hand clutching his throat as blood seeped through his fingers. He stayed on his feet for only a few seconds before crumbling to the ground with a low gurgle.

Tigerlily scooped up the cutlass with her free hand, just in time to shield herself from the next attack. Steel crashed against steel as one of the pirates slammed his cutlass against hers. Her arms wavered under the strain of holding off his attack as he threw all his weight against her blade. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other pirates closing in around her. She had to get out _now_.

Abruptly, she slid to the side, pulling her cutlass with her. Without her support, the pirate crashed to his knees with a surprised yelp. Tigerlily shot past him, making a last desperate dash for freedom. A pirate managed to grab her arm, pulling her back towards them, but she slid the cutlass deep into his stomach, and he let go, howling. He had slowed her down just long enough, though, so that the other pirates could reach her. The three of them lunged towards her all at once, and she wasn't able to dodge all six hands. One pirate grabbed one of her arms while a second grabbed the other, and she wasn't able to jerk free no matter how hard she struggled.

The first pirate, half his face covered in dried blood, stomped towards her. His breath came out in short, angry gasps. "Damned bloody savage," he snarled, smacking her so hard across the face that her teeth clacked together. He grabbed her throat, pulling her up on her tip-toes. "I should gut you now."

"Take it easy, Godfrey," the second pirate spoke up. "We're supposed to bring one back."

"It doesn't have to be _this_ one," Godfrey snapped, his grip on Tigerlily's throat tightening.

"Who know when we'll find another one," the other pirate pressed on. "We need to get back as soon as possible. We have one. Let's go."

"All right," Godfrey grumbled, letting go of Tigerlily's throat. "But I get her when he's through."

The pirates started to haul her back to their boat. Tigerlily struggled against them, but it was no use. They pushed their way through the forest and out to the shore, where a small wooden lifeboat was moored. The pirates yanked Tigerlily over to it and pushed her in, tying her wrists behind her back and holding onto her arms so that she couldn't jump free.

Godfrey dug a mirror out of his pocket and flashed it open three times, sending a beam of light bouncing off into the clouds. Tigerlily shuddered instinctively, her mind traveling back all those years ago. The memories were as fresh as though they'd happened yesterday: the shadow enveloping their little boat, the sickening sway as they were hauled up to the _Armageddon_ , the jeers and the shouts and the clanging swords and—

-and _his_ voice, ringing out over everything, _his_ voice taunting her, _his hands holding her down and his smile oh his terrible smile his terrible evil smile and…_

She tried to block out the memories. Whatever was going on, _he_ wasn't involved. _He_ had fallen into a bottomless pit in the middle of the fairies' kingdom, his ship falling to pieces around him. If some of the pirates had managed to escape and regroup, it would have to be without their captain. There had to be some other reason they were back.

She jerked in surprise as a shadow engulfed the ship, even though she knew it was coming. She craned her neck to take in the giant Spanish galleon, and her stomach twisted inside her. It wasn't the _Armageddon_ —it _couldn't_ be the _Armageddon_. But it looked just like the old ship, with its jet-black hull and its red trim and its skeletal masthead, gripping a rusty cutlass and grinning demonically. And there, painted elegantly on the side, was that awful name— _Armageddon_.

Crewmembers dropped ropes over the side, which the pirate grabbed and attached to two metal rings at the ends of the rowboat. When they were secure, the little craft was slowly lifted from the sea.

 _"_ _Tigerlily!"_

Tigerlily jerked around, her eyes scanning the ever-shrinking shoreline. There, running out of the forest towards her, was James.

"James!" she screamed, struggling against the pirates who were holding her. "Help me! _James!"_

"Hey, settle down," one of the pirates snarled, shaking her roughly.

"Let _go!_ " Tigerlily snapped, managing to yank one shoulder free. The pirate tried to grab her again, but she head butted him, cracking his nose. He crumbled back onto the seat with a howl. She fought her way to her feet—she could survive the fall if she jumped soon. James would be able to save her. He was pushing his way through the surf, his clothes already soaked. He'd reach her in time.

Godfrey lunged forward and clamped a hand around her elbow, yanking her back into a sitting position. He pulled her close, sliding a knife against her throat while his other hand grabbed around her chin. "We'll have none of that, love," he growled. "You'll have to say goodbye to Romeo." He slid the knife lower, over her collarbone, resting it on the swell of her breast. "But we can keep you warm tonight."

Tigerlily twisted, catching three of his fingers in her teeth, and bit down viciously. Godfrey screamed, wrenching his hand away, and backhanded her so hard that her ears rang.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed.

Tigerlily shook her head, trying to dispel the ringing still in her ears. She caught a last glimpse of James, still shouting her name, before the boat was hauled up and docked on the side of the galleon. Pirates fastened it to the side, reaching in to help their crew mates board. Rough hands grabbed at Tigerlily, yanking her out of the rowboat and onto the deck.

Tigerlily fought to control her panic, trying to suppress the flood of memories that washed over her as she set foot on another pirate ship. Pirates leered and shouted, jostling her further onto the deck. And then, cutting through the pandemonium, was a voice that Tigerlily thought she'd never hear again.

"Well, well! Princess, it's been too long!"


	34. Chapter 33

_Twelve years ago…_

The voices came closer and closer, and Tigerlily started shouting replies. "Over here! We're over here!"

Finally, after what seemed like ages, her tribe members burst through the trees. Tigerlily shrieked with excitement, eagerly scanning the faces until she found the most important: her father.

"Papa! _Papa!"_ she screamed, and now she did leave Harrison, sprinting towards her father. He had also started running as soon as he saw her, and they crashed into a frantic hug. Chief Great Little Panther wrapped his daughter in his arms and pulled her off her feet into his embrace, swinging her around like he had done all those times when she was a child.

"My daughter! Oh, my precious daughter!" he cried. "We never stopped looking for you!"

There were so many things Tigerlily wanted to say, but no words came out. Instead, to her surprise, she started to cry. She didn't know why—here was the happiest day of her life, but great, piercing sobs wracked her body. Finally, after so many weeks of waiting and hoping and trying and despairing, she was with her people. She should have been overjoyed, but all she could do was cry with overwhelming relief. The adrenaline that had helped her lead Harrison to safety wore off as suddenly as it had come, and she felt desperately tired—too tired to do anything that lay in her father's arms and cry on his shoulder.

"It's all right," Chief Great Little Panther soothed. "It's all right. You are home, and you are safe, and nothing will take you from me ever again."

Still holding her in his arms, he turned and began walking back towards their village. Some of the younger braves offered to carry her, but he refused. He would bring his daughter home.

Somewhere along the way, Tigerlily fell asleep in her father's arms. By the time she woke up, she was clean and warm, wearing a thick deerskin dress and covered with plush bearskin blankets. She rubbed her eyes and studied her surroundings, glorying in the familiar patterns stretched across her family's teepee. She was in her own bed. She was wearing her own clothes. She really was _home_.

She sat up and stretched, wincing at her sore muscles. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, she slipped into her moccasins and pushed her way through the flap hanging over the door. She was surprised at how bright it was outside—she had slept until late afternoon. Immediately, she looked around for her father, seized by a desperate need to see his face—to assure herself that he was with her.

"I'm here, child," he said, waving at her from the entrance of the neighboring teepee. "I was checking on your pirate friend."

"Harrison!" Tigerlily cried. She tried to hurry over, but her still legs wouldn't allow her to move very fast. "Is he all right?"

"Come see," the chief replied, motioning her inside.

She ducked into the teepee and saw Harrison, propped up on a bed and wrapped in bandages. Sitting at his side was Little Willow, daughter of their tribe's medicine man and one of their people's best healers. She was carefully applying ointment to Harrison's side.

Harrison smiled up at Tigerlily. "Hello, Princess."

"How are you feeling?" Tigerlily asked, sitting on his other side carefully.

"A heck of a lot better than I did yesterday," Harrison answered. "I have this little lady to thank for that." He tipped his head towards Little Willow. "From what I was able to understand, she saved my life. I guess I was in a lot more trouble than I realized." His smile faded a bit as his eyes grew serious. "I have you to thank too, though. I never could have escaped that cable car by myself."

"I told you, I couldn't leave you," Tigerlily replied. "Not after what you did for me."

"Princess," Harrison said, and now his voice was heavy with guilt, "what I did for you what nothing compared to what I did to you. And what I let happen to you. I will go to my grave with that guilt on my head."

"Don't talk like that," Tigerlily told him firmly. "You saved me from Blackbeard so many times… You are not defined by what you did. You're defined by what you do now."

Harrison chuckled ruefully. "Well, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do now. I certainly can't go back to pirating. Everything changed once you realize the people you're looting are actually people." His brow furrowed as he thought. "But I don't really know of any other options at this point."

"The answer is obvious," Chief Great Little Panther spoke up behind them. Both Tigerlily and Harrison turned towards him, a little surprised at his interruption. "You will stay with us. You will become a part of our tribe."

"Part of your tribe?" Harrison repeated incredulously. "I… I couldn't. I don't belong here. I'm not… I'm not good. Not like you are. You don't know the things I've done."

"I know," the chief replied solemnly. "You risked your life to save two unprotected women. You left everything you knew behind to bring my daughter to safety. You belong here."

For a moment, Harrison didn't say anything. It looked like he was grasping for the right words. Finally, he found them. "I would be honored to become part of your tribe."

Tigerlily grinned excitedly. "Good! I'm glad that's settled!" Then she turned to Little Willow. "Make sure to take good care of him, please!"

Little Willow smiled back at her placidly. "Of course. He's a very special man."

All at once, another thought struck Tigerlily. She felt almost guilty about forgetting. "Father! Have you heard any news about Mary?"

"Yes, the fairies sent word," Chief Great Little Panther answered. "They will escort her to our village when her time with them comes to an end."

"When?" Tigerlily demanded eagerly. She was bursting to see her friend and show her the village.

"Sometime this evening."

Sometime that evening! The evening was hours away. How would she be able to wait that long to see Mary? Yet, as she spent time reunited with different friends and family, the time went by far more quickly than she had feared. Before she realized it, the sun had started to set.

Tigerlily sat at the edge of the village, impatiently scanning the sky for any signs of fairies. Soon enough, she picked out dots of glowing light traveling ever closer. Hovering in the middle of them was Mary.

"Mary!" she shouted, waving her arms. "Over here!"

Mary and her fairy escorts drew closer, close enough that Tigerlily could pick out the fairy's faces. She didn't see Cornelius anywhere, but she didn't think about it very hard. She was too excited to see Mary.

Mary drifted gracefully to the ground, and for a moment Tigerlily was enraptured just looking at her. She wasn't wearing the same gown as yesterday. Instead, she had on a gauzy ice blue dress that shimmered in the light. It draped over her loosely, leaving her arms bare, and swirled around her legs. In her hair were twined a dozen ribbons that winked in the light. Even her skin seemed to glow, like she was radiating from within. She was more beautiful than Tigerlily had ever seen her.

Mary called her name, and Tigerlily snapped back to reality, running to embrace her. The two young women hugged each other fiercely, laughing and shouting over each other.

"It's so wonderful to see you!" Mary cried. "I feel like it's been ages, even though it was only yesterday."

"I feel the same way," Tigerlily laughed. "There's so much I have to show you!" She looked around. "Where's Cornelius?"

Mary's face clouded. "He couldn't come."

"Oh." Disappointment tugged at Tigerlily's heart, but she quickly pushed past it. "Well, let me show you the village!" she insisted, grabbing Mary's hand. "And you have to meet my father!"

"I can't wait," Mary said with a smile. "But there's something I have to share with you first. Will you walk with me?"

"Of course."

Still holding hands, the two young women made their way through the forest surrounding the village. For some time, Mary didn't say anything, and Tigerlily didn't press her. Clearly, something was weighing on her friend's mind, and it was important for her to share when she felt comfortable.

Finally, as they wandered closer to a stream that cut through the woods, Mary spoke up. "I suppose you're wondering what happened after Cornelius saved me."

"Well, yeah," Tigerlily said with a grin. "That was pretty dramatic. And then the two of you just disappeared."

Mary sat on a rock by the streambed, pulling off her slippers and dangling her feet in the water. "He took me back to the fairy kingdom," she explained. "And they were able to heal the gunshot wound." She smiled wryly. "I don't even have a scar. Not only that—they… they _fixed_ me. They sucked all the pixum out of me, somehow. I don't know how, and I don't care. All I know is… I'm not addicted anymore. I'm finally _free_ of it."

"I knew Cornelius would take care of you," Tigerlily said, sitting down next to her. "I wasn't even worried when we split up. I just didn't know when you'd come back. Or… if you'd ever come back."

"Of course I'd come back!" Mary laughed. "You and I are sisters now. I couldn't just leave you."

"I wouldn't blame you," Tigerlily said, and she grinned slyly. "Cornelius looked pretty handsome when he was big."

Mary smiled back, but it was a wistful smile. She looked off into the distance, remembering. "He was so very handsome," she agreed. "And so brave and noble and good. So purely good. I've never met… _anyone_ like that." Her gaze shifted to Tigerlily. "And for some reason I still don't understand, he loved me." She said it almost reverently. "He _loved_ me. He loved me with a love unlike anything I've ever known. It was so overwhelming, so complete, so… so…" She struggled to find the words, then smiled at her own difficulty. "So perfect. There's really no other way to describe it. And I loved him. We loved each other, and we knew each other, and there was nothing hidden. There were no secrets. And… even then, when everything was exposed, he _still_ loved me."

She twisted a strand of hair around her fingers absently, and it was then that Tigerlily caught sight of the silver band twisting around her middle finger. "Mary!" she cried. "Did he… are you… Did you join with him? Is he your Other Half?"

"Yes, I joined with him," Mary replied, and the wistful smile returned. "We joined our hearts and our souls and our bodies, and we became one. It was… well, there's no way to describe how it was."

"Then… will you go back to the fairies, to live with him?" Tigerlily asked. Now that she was confronted with such huge news, she had a million questions. "How does that work, exactly? Will he stay big, or will you shrink to fairy size? Do you get wings? Do you—"

"I can't go live with the fairies," Mary interrupted her gently.

"Oh, so he'll stay big and live with us then."

Mary shook her head. "No." Tigerlily started to ask another question, but Mary held up a hand. "Fairies can only change into human size one time," she explained. "It takes almost all their magic to do it, and it can only last a day. It almost never happens."

Tigerlily thought about this. That seemed reasonable. In all her years, she had never seen a fairy grow to human size. She'd never even heard stories about it.

"The reason it almost never happens," Mary continued, "is because it's such a shock to their system that they'll die."

Tigerlily blinked, certain she had misunderstood. "Wait—what?"

"It's true," Mary said softly. "Cornelius explained it to me. A fairy can't survive such a radical transition for very long."

"But…" Tigerlily's mind raced. "But then Cornelius…"

"Cornelius died earlier today."

"No!" Tigerlily cried. "He couldn't!"

"He did it for me," Mary said softly, unshed tears gleaming in her eyes. "He knew what would happen, but he did it to save me."

Tears sprang to Tigerlily's eyes now too as she thought of the heroic fairy, who had sacrificed so much for both of them. Her heart ached for him. She couldn't even say thank you.

She quickly remembered that in this, Mary's loss was much greater than hers, and she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

Mary clasped Tigerlily's hand with her own, giving her a grateful smile. "Thank you." She took a deep breath as a tear trailed down her cheek. "I'll miss him. Oh, I'll miss him. But I know that he's not completely gone. I can't explain how exactly, but a part of him will always be with me. He saved my life, and he changed me forever, and most importantly, he loved me. And I'll never lose that." Her face broke into a radiant smile. "That love will never die."


	35. Chapter 34

_Present day…_

At the sound of his voice, Tigerlily started to tremble. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't stop her knees from shaking. She felt like a helpless 12-year-old all over again.

 _It's him it's him it's HIM how is he back he's back he's BACK and he's going to hurt me HURT ME OH PLEASE DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!_

The pirates parted, and there he was. Blackbeard. He looked just like he had the last time she saw him, hard and handsome and cruel. He was dressed in a red velvet overcoat that dripped over his lean frame and black trousers, which were half hidden under black leather boots. Black leather gloves stretched over his long fingers, and a single diamond earring glinted in one ear. His dark hair was styled as perfectly as ever, swept away from his face except for a lone unruly curl. There wasn't even the slightest mar on his perfect face to show what he had been through—what he had _lived_ through.

"This is truly a pleasant surprise," Blackbeard quipped as he strode towards her, a dark grin stretching across his face. "We hardly had any time to catch up last time the fates threw us together, and I've _missed_ you so." He stopped in front of her, daintily pulling off one of his gloves, and cupped her chin. "You're just as lovely as I remember… though—" He let his eyes wander down her body lazily—"you _have_ grown up a little, haven't you?"

Tigerlily jerked away from his touch. Now that the initial shock of seeing her worst enemy alive and well in front of her had worn off, her fear was overshadowed by her anger. She wasn't going to let him do this to her—not again. "How are you alive?" she demanded.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can live through," Blackbeard replied cheerfully. "Especially with a bit of pixum."

"What do you want this time?"

Blackbeard's grin widened. "This time, I'm just here for some good old fashioned revenge."

"You're making a big mistake," Tigerlily warned. Her voice came out surprisingly even. "We defeated an entire armada last time you fought us. Do you really think it will be any different this time?"

Blackbeard's grin stayed fixed on his face, but his eyes darkened dangerously. "Actually, I do." He stepped closer, so that they were only inches apart. Tigerlily caught a familiar whiff of salt and smoke, and grimaced as it brought back even more memories. "This time, I have _you_."

"You're insane," Tigerlily hissed. "I'll never help you."

"Oh, but you already have, _Princess_ ," Blackbeard purred. "Those savages will do anything for you—and more importantly, so will the boy. Do you think I came back to wreak havoc on your pathetic little village? No. I came for Peter. And Peter will come for _you_."

Tigerlily's breath caught in her throat, but she hid her fear. "Peter is too clever to fall for that."

Blackbeard chuckled. "Oh, I don't think so. People do stupid things when they love someone… and he loves you so very much." He cocked his head, studying her again."And really, who can blame him? You're so loveable. I hear Hook has discovered that, too."

Tigerlily glared at him without saying anything.

Blackbeard ran a hand along her shoulder and let it rest on her collarbone. "I hear that he's shared your bed for a year now. Lucky bastard." Around them, pirates chuckled and whistled crudely. "I must admit, I'm rather jealous. There was a time when I knew you more intimately than anyone." He grabbed her hair suddenly, jerking her face up so that their lips were only inches apart, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It will be that way again soon. I promise." He let go of her hair and stepped away, barking orders. "Take her to my quarters and make sure she stays there. Oh… and who gave her the bruise under her eye?"

Godfrey stepped forward proudly. "I did, Captain. She was getting antsy, but I took care of it."

"I see."

Faster than Tigerlily's eyes could process, he pulled out his pistol and shot Godfrey clean through the heart. The pirate thudded to the floor, a comically surprised expression frozen on his face. A deathly silence hung over the rest of the ship.

Blackbeard casually slipped his pistol back onto his belt. "I expect the princess to be treated with the utmost care. I think that should make my thoughts on the matter clear."

A dozen gruff voices rang out: "Aye, Captain!"

"I must apologize for my men's rough edges," Blackbeard told Tigerlily with his most charming smile. "They'll behave themselves from now on."

The pirates started to haul Tigerlily away, towards the captain's quarters. Her heart pounded, knowing what awaited her there. She tried to conceal her fear, but she couldn't quite manage it.

Blackbeard noticed it and grinned. "Here now, Princess, why the long face? We're going to have so much _fun_!"


	36. Chapter 35

_Twelve years ago…_

There was really no question about what would happen next—Mary and Harrison would be initiated into the tribe.

It was a foregone conclusion, but it still required great care and deliberation, in keeping with the tribe's ancient initiation ceremonies. This wouldn't be an initiation like boys and girls went through to become adults—this was an adoption ceremony. Mary and Harrison would be adopted into the tribal family.

The process lasted several days, because each adoptee needed sufficient time to prepare themselves, mentally and spiritually. They had to be willing to make a clean break from their old lives and be enfolded into their new family, to abandon their past in place of a new future.

They also needed a sponsor, someone to vouch for them and to commit to their care. The sponsor usually volunteered. Little Willow offered to sponsor Harrison, which Tigerlily secretly thought was hilariously funny—the idea of such a small woman protecting and watching over such a powerful barrel of a man.

When it came to Mary's sponsor, there was only one clear choice: Tigerlily. Such a decision was unusual, since Tigerlily was younger than Mary, but the elders gave their approval because of the girls' unique and steadfast relationship to each other. Tigerlily could hardly contain her excitement. She already felt as close as a sister to Mary, and now they would be connected in the eyes of all her tribe members as well.

In the week before the initiation ceremony, Tigerlily worked to integrate Mary into the tribe and teach her everything she would need to know. She also racked her brain for a proper sponsor gift—something presented at the ceremony and intended symbolize the adoptee's new place in their tribe. It was supposed to be individualized, practical and special—a tall order.

But in order to plan the best gift, she needed to decide the most important thing of all: Mary's new name.

This was the most important responsibility of any sponsor. An adoptee's new name would forever affect their life moving forward and their place in the tribe. It was crucial to choose a meaningful name so that the adoptee could really feel like a new person and start their new life.

Now, as they sat by the stream washing their clothes only two days before the ceremony, Tigerlily couldn't help but voice her worries. Women from across the tribe had gathered new dresses and other clothing for Mary, so that she wasn't forced to wear the fairy dress every single day. The same had happened for Harrison, who looked a little odd clad in deerskin. The tribe was like that: whatever someone needed, others provided. It was how a family worked.

"Don't worry about it," Mary encouraged her. "I know you'll find the perfect name."

"It _has_ to be perfect," Tigerlily replied. "It has to offer you the new life you deserve."

"Your tribe is offering me that new life, no matter what you call me," Mary said. "You could decide to name me 'Sleeping Bear' and I would be delighted."

Tigerlily laughed. "I promise it won't be that. I just… You've been through so much misery, and you deserve happiness. Forever."

Mary took Tigerlily's hand in hers. "I'm happy already," she said. "I have you. I have this new family. I can't describe how happy I am."

"And it's just the beginning," Tigerlily added eagerly. "Just wait until you really settle in here! There's so much to teach you, and so many people to get to know… You'll have dozens of new sisters and brothers. And I know it won't be long before you'll have a family of your own. All the young braves are already smitten with you. I wouldn't be surprised if you already have a husband and a baby this time next year!"

She had been so excited about Mary finally carving out the happy family she deserved that she didn't notice her friend's expression—until she caught sight of the pain in Mary's eyes. Instantly, she realized her mistake.

"Oh, Mary, I'm so sorry," she blurted. "I wasn't thinking… I can't believe I'd say something like that… right after Cornelius… I didn't mean…"

Mary smiled sadly. "It's not that, I promise," she assured her. "I know you were just thinking about my happiness, and I really do appreciate it. Cornelius wouldn't want me to live my life stuck in the past. The whole initiation ceremony is about moving on to my new life. But…" Her smile faltered. "I'm afraid I'm not meant to have that traditional family life."

"What do you mean?" Tigerlily asked. "Are you worried about being different? Being an outsider? Don't be! Any one of our braves would love to marry you!"

Mary shook her head. "No, that's not what I'm worried about. Your tribe has been so wonderful about welcoming me in… I know that they already see me as completely one of them. There's no separation there." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "But I can't have a family, because… because I can't have children."

Tigerlily's jaw dropped open. She tried to think of what to say, but no words came.

"After Blackbeard captured me, I was so terrified that I would get pregnant," Mary said. Her eyes fixed on a cloud above their heads, like she was talking to the sky instead of to Tigerlily. "God only knew what Blackbeard would do to a helpless baby. I could never let that happen. So I mixed myself a potion to…" She grimaced, stumbling over the words. "…To make sure my womb could never nurture another life."

"Oh, Mary, no," Tigerlily gasped. She couldn't help the words that spilled out. "No, no—there's got to be something we can do. There's got to—that's not—it's not _fair_!"

"It's all right," Mary assured her, but there were tears in her eyes as well. "You all have given me so much. The one thing I can't have isn't going to take that away."

Tigerlily had no idea what words to offer—what words she could possibly offer—to give her friend the comfort she ached to give. So instead, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Mary, and the two girls wept together. They wept for their pasts, for the horrors they'd endured and the loved ones they'd lost. They wept for their current lives, which were riddled with nightmares and flashbacks, paralyzing panic attacks and guilty "what if?" accusations that echoed in their minds at night. And they wept for their futures, which were still shrouded in mystery. Would it ever be possible to truly, completely heal?

Finally, when the tears stopped, Mary took a deep breath. "We'll get through this. Together."

Tigerlily leaned closer, resting her forehead against Mary's. "You're right. We will."

"My father had a saying," Mary continued, "that he always used to repeat when times were rough: 'It's a long road that doesn't have a turn.' I used to tell myself the same thing while I was locked in Blackbeard's ship, through those long, lonely nights. _It's a long road that doesn't have a turn._ "

"What does it mean?"

"It means that no road goes in the same direction forever," Mary explained. "It means that no matter how awful your life is right now, it won't stay like that. The road will turn a different direction, and so will your life. You just need to keep walking."

Tigerlily pondered Mary's words long after the clothes were washed and dried, long after the other chores were finished for the day, long after the two girls had settled into their beds that night. She meditated on Mary's explanation, turning the idea—and its implications—over and over in her head. But more than that, she wondered at Mary's resilience, at her undefeatable spirit, at her impossible ability to still see good in the world and to hope for even more. Tigerlily thought, and thought, and thought.

And suddenly, she knew Mary's new name.


	37. Chapter 36

_Present day…_

The pirates dragged Tigerlily into the captain's quarters, pushing her through the dining room and office and back into the bedroom. As soon as Tigerlily walked through the door, her knees started to shake as she took in the familiar surroundings. There were the paintings. There was the wardrobe. There was the velvet jacket tossed over a brocade chair, the leather boots tossed into a corner. There was the bottle of brandy glinting on an end table. There was…

There was the bed.

There was the bed, exactly how she remembered it: the satin blue sheets, the dark blue canopy, the lustrous oak woodwork.

 _And there she was, twelve years ago, flailing desperately, his hands tearing at her clothes, his mouth crushed against hers, his weight pressing her down… It was happening again, it was going to happen all over, and this time he'd succeed, this time he'd force himself inside her, and this time no one was going to save her no one could save her OH COULDN'T SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE HER-!_

"Where should we put her?" one of the pirates asked.

"I dunno," the other replied. "Near the bed, I guess. That's where she'll end up anyway."

They both chuckled crudely, hauling her over to the bed. She struggled against them, managing to kick one in the shin before they tied her wrists behind her back to one of the posts. He yelped in pain, swinging an arm at her, but the other caught it mid-strike.

"Hey, you remember what the captain said," he cautioned. "No one touches her… at least until the captain's done. Maybe he'll let us have her when he's through."

"I'll show her a few things then," his shipmate growled.

The two of them left her then, slamming the door behind them. Tigerlily sagged against the bedpost, chest heaving. She took several deep breaths to steady herself and clear her head. She wasn't going to panic. She was going to thoroughly examine her situation and figure out how to get out of it.

The first order of business was to find a way to free her hands. The pirates had used rope to tie them tightly behind her, and they'd tied the knots well. She could barely shift her wrists. But it wasn't hopeless. If she could twist her hips far enough, maybe she could reach her belt—and, more importantly, her dagger. She might be able to pull it close enough that she could reach it, and then she could surely figure out a way to extract it and cut the rope. She just had to twist her hips and…

And then the door swung open again.

Tigerlily jerked her head up at the sound. Blackbeard's long outline filled the doorway. Her mouth went dry as he sauntered inside, casually pushing the door closed behind him.

"Well, Princess, I never thought I'd see you in this room again," he quipped with that same maddeningly grin. "Dreams really do come true."

Tigerlily didn't say anything, just watched him warily.

He drew closer, eyeing her hungrily. "I remember last time so well," he mused, running a hand down along her side and resting his fingers on her hip. "You were so young, and beautiful, and scared." He nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent, and she shuddered involuntarily. "You smell the same." His free hand floated up to her face, a thumb tracing her lips. "I wager you taste the same, too."

Tigerlily jerked away from his touch. "Things are different this time. I'm not a scared little girl anymore."

"Aye, you're right," Blackbeard agreed, his fingers tracing circles across her hip, "you're certainly not a little girl anymore." He caught her chin suddenly, so tightly that she couldn't jerk away this time. "But there's still some fear in those pretty eyes," he continued, "and I'm certain I can bring back even more. Perhaps we should take a trip to the interrogation room, for old time's sake, eh?"

Tigerlily flinched, a hundred awful memories flooding her mind at once. _Not the water not the water oh God please not the WATER WATER WATER…_

Blackbeard noticed her fear with relish. "Why, Princess, whatever is the matter? You seem to be breathing a little quickly."

Tigerlily tried to force her voice to work, her mouth to form words, but nothing came.

Blackbeard's grin stretched wider. "We'll save that for later. I want to enjoy all this beauty before it's marred." He kissed her then, crushing his mouth against hers, and the same familiar taste invaded her mouth. She tried to break free, but his grip was too tight. Finally, he let the kiss break, licking his lips appreciatively. "You taste just as sweet as I remember."

Tigerlily's face reddened with shame. She wanted to scream, to sob, to hurl insults at him, to collapse onto the floor and hide. But that wouldn't get her out of this mess. She couldn't afford to let those emotions cripple her. She needed a cool head.

So instead, she took a risk. "And you're just as much of a coward as I remember."

The air in the room suddenly seemed to drop twenty degrees. Blackbeard's smile stayed fixed on his face, but his eyes turned equally icy. "Pray, explain yourself, _Princess_."

"Last time we were here, I was a child," Tigerlily answered. "I was small and weak, and you counted on that helplessness. Now, when I'm finally able to stand against you, you have me tied to your bed so that I can't defend myself—and you don't even do it yourself. You have your men do it for you. It's obvious that you don't want to risk being beaten again—that you're not sure you'd win this time, either." She filled her voice with as much scorn as she could muster. "You're a weak, pathetic _coward_."

For one long, charged moment, Blackbeard didn't say anything. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, low—and deadly. "Take care, Princess. I'd hoped to tarry with you for old time's sake, but my good graces are not infinite."

Tigerlily sensed how close to the edge she had ventured, but there was no going back now. "I see my words offend you with their truth."

Faster than Tigerlily's eyes could catch, Blackbeard had unsheathed his dagger and now held it pressed painfully into her throat. "Perhaps I will put an end to your words right now."

"Do it then," Tigerlily taunted. "It will only prove my point. Or you could cut me free and prove that you aren't such a coward after all."

A knowing smile slowly spread across Blackbeard's face. "Oh, Princess, if you had wanted to play that kind of game, you should have just asked." He slid the dagger along her throat and over her chest, pressing it into the tip of one breast. "You know I love games." He moved behind her, resting the dagger on the ropes around her wrists. "I'll cut you free," he promised, his breath hot on her neck, "and we can have some fun."

Tigerlily felt him start to slice the ropes away and wanted to sob with relief. Now she at least had a chance—and she was going to use it. Somehow or other, she was going to win.

The last rope finally snapped, and Tigerlily lunged away from the pirate. She spun around to face him, keeping her eyes on him even as she tried to take in her surroundings and find something—anything—to use as a weapon.

Blackbeard chuckled. "So eager to play."

He slipped his dagger back into its sheath and stepped closer. Tigerlily automatically backed up, and the two enemies studied each other warily.

Blackbeard's maddening grin stayed in place, but the old anger in his voice was replaced by a different kind of intensity—anticipation. "I promise you, Princess, the outcome will be the same no matter how long the game goes on. But for now… let's have some fun!"


	38. Chapter 37

_Twelve years ago..._

The morning of the initiation ceremony dawned cool and bright, and Tigerlily could barely contain her excitement as she helped Mary prepare. Leading Mary away as the sun cast its first early rays across the ground, the two of them met the rest of the women of the tribe in a clearing away from the village. Somewhere, Harrison was meeting with the men for the same reason.

The women all participated in bathing Mary, washing her skin and hair and helping her dress in her initiation dress—a white deerskin dress covered in beautiful, painstaking embroidery. They wound feathers through her hair, hanging turquoise and bead necklaces around her neck. Finally, the eldest woman of the tribe, old Mother Blackbird, painted Mary's face with bright blue and crimson streaks. Tigerlily, as Mary's sponsor, was painted next, and she painted the next woman's face, and so on and so on until all the women shared the symbols of inclusion and loyalty. When they returned to the village, they saw that the men were covered with similar markings.

It would be a long day, which wouldn't end until the sun rose the following morning. It would feel even longer still, since every able tribe member was expected to fast until the evening feast meal. The day was spent preparing for the initiation ceremony: cooking and preparing food, gathering wood for the evening's bonfire, readying Mary and Harrison.

Finally, as the sun started to set, the ceremony could begin. One by one, youngest to oldest, tribe members carried a stick to the middle of the village square, creating a huge pile of tinder. Mary and Harrison came last, accompanied by Tigerlily and Little Willow. Wise Eagle started the fire, and everyone waited until it grew into a roaring flame. In the background, musicians pounded drums and played their flutes, as unearthly voices rose in a haunting wail. Finally, when the fire grew large enough, Wise Eagle started circling the sacred fire, chanting his blessing on the night. Other people soon joined in, until the whole tribe was circling the fire, singing, chanting, dancing. Mary and Tigerlily joined the procession, swaying and singing, while Harrison was a little more subdued.

Eventually, Wise Eagle motioned for the procession to stop. Everyone froze, waiting on his words.

"Tonight, we celebrate a blessed event," he began. "Our family grows by two new members."

All around him, people cheered and stomped their feet.

"Who are those who wish to join our tribe?"

Mary and Harrison stepped forward. "We wish to, wise elder."

"And who are those who sponsor these initiates?"

Tigerlily and Little Willow stepped forward. "We do, wise elder."

"To join our tribe, you must make a new life for yourselves here," Wise Eagle said solemnly. "The past, while it led you to where you are, is not what defines your story now. Rather, it is the future that we look to, a future you build here with us. Are you prepared to leave your past and create a new life here?"

"We are," Mary and Harrison answered.

"What proof do you offer us?"

At this point, it was required that initiates throw something from their old life into the fire to symbolize their old life burning away. Harrison stepped forward first, holding up his pistol. "I used this during my time as a pirate to kill and plunder. Now, I want nothing to do with it." He hurled it into the fire, and the wooden base started to char and twist. "I humbly ask to join your tribe and live a life of peace instead."

Wise Eagle raised his hands. "Brethren! What say you?"

Once again, people erupted into cheers.

Wise Eagle motioned for Little Willow. "Bestow our brother with a new name."

Little Willow stepped closer to Harrison, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, be welcomed into our tribe. Our blood is your blood. Our skin is your skin. Our heart is your heart. Our soul is your soul. Your old life is gone, and your new life begins. Your name is no longer Harrison. It is Brother Bear, for you share the bear's great strength and protective spirit."

Silently, two women approached, handing a blanket over to Little Willow. When she shook it out, it revealed the most gorgeous needlework Tigerlily had ever seen, weaving a stunning picture of a bear holding up the stars in the sky. Clearly, Little Willow had worked tirelessly to complete the beautiful gift in time for the ceremony.

Little Willow wrapped it around Harrison's shoulders. "Welcome home."

When Harrison spoke, his voice was thick with emotion. "I am glad to come home."

Next, it was Mary's turn. Wise Eagle beckoned her towards the fire, and she held up a lacy petticoat—the only part of her outfit that she'd kept after the fairies created a new dress for her. "I wore this petticoat for years while I was a captive on Blackbeard's ship," she said, her voice clear and strong. "It is a reminder of everything I went through, all the suffering and mistreatment I felt, all the helplessness and fear that plagued me. But what I went through then doesn't define me now." She hurled it into the fire, grinning with triumph. "I humbly ask to join your tribe and live a life of peace instead."

Once again, Wise Eagle raised his hands. "Brethren! What say you?"

Once again, people erupted into cheers.

Wise Eagle motioned for Tigerlily. "Bestow our sister with a new name."

Now Tigerlily stepped closer to Mary, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Sister, be welcomed into our tribe. Our blood is your blood. Our skin is your skin. Our heart is your heart. Our soul is your soul. Your old life is gone, and your new life begins. Your name is no longer Mary. It is Morning Blossom, for you have weathered night's tribulations and bloomed even more beautifully in the light of the morning sun."

She reached into her pocket, pulling out a dagger with an intricately carved handle. She'd been working for days on it. The handle looked like it was covered with a winding stem and leaves, leading up to a delicate blossom at the base of the blade.

She handed it to Mary, feeling her eyes start to water with emotion. "Welcome home."

Mary grinned at her, joyful tears filling her eyes as well. "I am glad to be home."

The rest of the night was one long celebration, full of food, laughter and dancing. Together, the tribe welcomed the dawn of a new day—the first day for Morning Blossom and Brother Bear as full members of the tribe. Of course, they had become part of Tigerlily's family long before they were officially initiated, just as Tigerlily's life had become forever entwined with Mary's long before Tigerlily became her sponsor. Theirs was a friendship that had been forged through fire, and pain, and hardship—but much like Mary, it only bloomed brighter because of those trials. Tigerlily knew it would never fade or break. What she had with Mary was special, and it would last for the rest of their lives.


	39. Chapter 38

_Present day…_

Tigerlily backed farther into the room, scanning her surroundings for anything that could help her overcome the pirate in front of her. She knew that she couldn't just somehow outmaneuver Blackbird and dash out of the room, since that would only lead her out onto a ship full of other pirates. If she was going to get out, she was going to have to get out undetected, and there was no way Blackbeard would let that happen… if he was alive. It was going to be a fight to the death.

"Why, Princess, you seem a little worried," Blackbeard called to her tauntingly. "You were always so clever before—can't you figure out a way out of this mess?"

Tigerlily pulled her dagger out of her sheath, holding it in front of her protectively. "Stay where you are."

Blackbeard chuckled, drawing his own sword out of its sheath. It was a long, wickedly sharp saber—and it reached much farther than her dagger could. "Your toy is a little small to play in this game, I'm afraid."

He was right. There was no way she could engage him in a sword fight like this. She knew how good he was with a blade. It would be suicide. She needed something to even the playing field… There! Over the pirate's shoulder, she caught a glimpse of one of his swords thrown across a table. If she could just get her hands on it… It would be impossible to beat him to it if she made a dash for it, so she had to try something different—and far riskier.

She ran the opposite direction, like she was making a break for the door. Blackbeard moved forward to stop her, and she ducked under his outstretched arm, rolling along the floor and springing back up. Blackbeard lunged to the side, trying to get between her and the door. But she didn't run for the door. She ran for the blade.

Shoving her dagger back in its sheath, she snatched the rapier from the table and swung it in front of her. "That's a bit fairer, don't you think?"

Instead of anger, Blackbeard's face was a picture of amusement. "Ah, very clever. Well played, Princess." His eyes darkened dangerously. "My turn."

He lunged forward, driving his sword down towards her. She barely managed to lift her blade quickly enough to block his, and the two swords clanged awfully as they struck each other. Tigerlily could feel the vibrations from the blow travel all the way up her arm. Blackbeard pulled back for another blow, but she dodged to the side at the last minute, feeling the air swish next to her as his blade barely missed her arm. She snatched a book from a nightstand and hurled it at his head, taking advantage of his distraction to stab at his side. He was too quick, though, sliding away at the last second.

"You'll have to do better than that, Princess," he teased, flicking his own blade out and slicing her across the arm. She hissed in pain. His blade cut through her sleeve, and it fell away from her shoulder, revealing a fine trail of blood. Blackbeard's eyes trailed over the exposed flesh approvingly. "That's better already."

Tigerlily's free hand automatically went to her wounded arm to feel the extent of the damage. It was just a flesh wound—which was surprising. He could have sliced harder, or even hit her in a more critical place. But he didn't. That's when she realized that they were playing with two very different goals. He didn't want to kill her. He wanted to keep her alive. And she could use that to her advantage.

She lunged forward, swinging at him wildly. He was clearly surprised at her boldness, scrambling backwards a step as he tried to dodge every rapid-fire swing without resorting to a counterattack that could end his fun. He wasn't quite quick enough. Her blade slide into his shoulder, and he growled in pain. His own blade flashed out towards her, but she deflected the strike, slipping underneath to slice at his chest. He dodged, but barely—there was a loud rip as she pierced his shirt.

The two adversaries pulled apart, eying each other with new perspective. They were both beginning to breathe more heavily, the strain of the fight taking its toll. Tigerlily's forehead was damp with sweat. Like partners in a macabre dance, they came together, blades ringing against each other, striking, slicing, parrying, feinting, dodging. One would seize an advantage, pushing forward, while the other nimbly dodged away until an opportunity came to strike. Then the pattern would repeat. Yet, as the dance went on, it became clearer and clearer that Blackbeard was not as unbeatable as he had originally thought. His coat bore far more cuts than Tigerlily's dress. Suddenly, the pirate didn't look so happy anymore. Now that he realized he might lose his game, his demeanor changed.

He charged towards Tigerlily, trying to force her into a corner by brute strength, but she dropped to one knee and slid under his attack, springing up and slicing him across the back before he could turn around. He snarled in rage, falling against his desk. She rushed forward and their blades rang against each other once more. For once, she had the advantage, as she pressed down against him and he leaned against the desk. With her free hand, she started reaching for her dagger, knowing there was no way she could keep his blade down away from her forever. Already her arm screamed from the strain. She had to end things now.

Blackbeard looked up at her, and he knew it, too. Before she could blink, he snatched a wine glass from the desk, hurling the leftover wine at her face. She yelped in surprise, swatting at her eyes. Before she had time to recover, he slammed his elbow into her cheek, snapping her head to the side. She took a step back to steady herself, but he sprang up from the desk, shoving his shoulder into her and knocking her to the ground. She kicked his legs out from underneath him, and he thudded to the ground next to her, his sword skittering out of his hand. She rolled on top of him, pressing her dagger against his throat.

"End of the line, pirate."

But Blackbeard only smiled—a terrible, triumphant smile that promised her he knew a secret and she didn't. "Bravo, Princess, you're very, very impressive. But you should know someone like me always has an ace up his sleeve."

 _Just kill him_ , her mind screamed. _Don't let him play head games with you now. Just kill him and be done with it!_

But what if he wasn't bluffing? What if he had somehow managed to capture someone else from her tribe, someone else who was now in terrible danger? She couldn't take the risk.

"What are you talking about?" she growled, pressing the dagger deeper.

"Why, let me show you!" Blackbeard crowed, and then he whistled, three short, sharp blasts.

The sound of footsteps filled the hallway, stopping on the other side of the door. It swung open, revealing three pirates—and they had James.


	40. Chapter 39

_12 years ago…_

It came as no surprise that Mary quickly became a beloved member of Tigerlily's tribe, settling into her new life and her new family with ease and grace. Wherever Tigerlily went, someone was always asking, "How is the blonde flower?" Her heart was warmed by her people's loving, wholehearted acceptance of Mary—and Mary's loving, wholehearted acceptance of them, too.

Mary began working with Little Willow in a natural teacher-pupil role. She loved learning all of Little Willow's wisdom about herbs and plants and medicines, and she was able to share her knowledge as well.

"It's so wonderful to spend my time helping people," she told Tigerlily one day as they watched the sunset together. "I feel like it gives me a chance to make up for all the times I hurt them."

"You don't have to make up for anything," Tigerlily replied fiercely. "You're good and loving and wonderful."

Mary smiled softly. "My life is full of regrets."

"No, your life is full of people who love you," Tigerlily said firmly. "Remember the ceremony? Your old life is gone. This is your new life. This is the new _you_."

Mary's smile widened, a burst of sunshine. "You're right. This _is_ my life, and I'm going to live it to the fullest."

And she did. Tigerlily was amazed at how joyfully Mary threw herself into her new life—with a zeal that was impressive even for her. She was always helping someone, or playing with one of the little children, or having fun with the women. She discovered new medicines, came up with fresh ideas on how to do things, pulled the best pranks that Tigerlily had ever seen. Poor Brother Bear was often the recipient of those pranks, but he didn't seem to mind—not when a certain medicine woman found them so sweetly amusing.

"Mary, I was thinking," Tigerlily spoke up one sunny afternoon as they wandered the forest collecting herbs. "You've told me stories about your travels when you were younger, and how you were such a skilled fighter. Do you think you could teach me?"

Mary's mouth twisted unsurely. "You want to learn fighting? Your braves are so skilled already… surely they have more to teach you than I do."

"They're skilled, of course," Tigerlily agreed hurriedly, "but I'm already learning our techniques. I want to learn _yours_."

Mary twisted a bright green stem in her hands. "I want to help people, not hurt them."

"I understand," Tigerlily answered. "And I understand if you don't want to think about parts of … before." She hurried on, worried her friend had misunderstood her. "I don't want to hurt people either! But I want to protect our tribe. The pirates will come back. They never leave for good. And if there's any way I can be better prepared to defend our home, I want to learn it."

Mary nodded resolutely. "You're right. I'll teach you."

So the two young women began to train, and Tigerlily learned things she'd never imagined. Mary had been taught in so many different arenas of combat: hand to hand combat, archery, boxing, fencing, swordplay… While they didn't have all the same weapons, they were able to improvise. Slowly but surely, Tigerlily began to learn these skills too. As days turned to weeks turned to months, she grew in skill and accuracy, patience and focus. She couldn't best Mary yet, but she could at least hold her own.

That's why she was so surprised when she managed to finally knock Mary onto her back when they were wrestling one balmy night. Mary thudded to the ground, the breath knocked out of her, and the two of them looked at each other in surprise.

They spoke at the same time, their words overlapping:

"Mary! Are you okay?"

"Great job, Tigerlily! That was a great move!"

They both started laughing then as Mary rolled onto her knees and started to get up. "You're catching on so quick," she said proudly. "You're a natural. Maybe we should…" She groaned, her words trailing off as she clutched her stomach.

"Mary! What is it?" Tigerlily cried. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Mary replied, but her voice was tight. "I'm sure it's just a little tender… _Ohhh!"_ She sank back to her knees, her face twisted in pain.

"Don't move!" Tigerlily ordered worriedly. "I'll get help!"

She sprinted back to the village, screaming for help. It was Brother Bear who heard first, and he was the one who scooped Mary into his arms and carried her to Little Willow's teepee. Tigerlily waited outside, pacing anxiously until Mary's voice called her inside. She dove into the teepee, hurrying to where Mary lay propped up on the medicine woman's bed.

"Mary, what happened?" Tigerlily demanded breathlessly. "Are you all right? What is it?"

Far from pain or concern, though, Mary's face was filled with radiant joy.

"I'm pregnant."


	41. Chapter 40

_Present day..._

Tigerlily's heart froze in her chest as she beheld the sight in front of her. Her husband stood between two pirates, his hands tied behind him, one side of his face swelling into a discolored purple bruise.

"Tigerlily!" he cried, struggling to step towards her. "What have they—"

"Shut up!" one of the pirates growled, punching him in the stomach. James gasped, crumbling to one knee.

"Don't hurt him!" Tigerlily shouted. She forced her attention back to Blackbeard, pushing the blade harder against his throat. "Let him go. _Now_."

Blackbeard only smirked. "Well, well, well. We seem to have a little dilemma here."

"There's no dilemma," Tigerlily growled. "Let him go or I'll slice your throat open."

"I love it when you get so passionate," Blackbeard replied silkily. It was maddening how unaffected he was by his current position, like he was reclining on his couch instead of trapped under her blade. "I have no doubt that you'd do it, either, Princess. But the thing is, if _I_ die… _he_ dies."

"You'd still be dead," she hissed.

"It's true," Blackbeard agreed. "But so would your handsome husband. So you've got to ask yourself, my dear: who's more important to you?"

Tigerlily's grip on her dagger wavered as she glanced back over at her husband. There was no one in the world she loved more than him. But if she let Blackbeard go, she knew they would both still be trapped. How could she possibly find a way out of this?

Blackbeard noted her hesitation, and his smile widened. "Let me help your decision along," he said, snapping his finger. "Branson?"

One of the pirates grabbed James by the hair, yanking his head back to expose his neck and shoving a cutlass underneath it. James groaned as the blade cut into his skin, crimson blood dribbling over the dull metal.

"Don't!" Tigerlily yelled.

"Don't do it!" James yelled at almost the same time. "Tigerlily, don't listen to him!"

"Such heroics," Blackbeard remarked. He flicked his wrist, and the pirate pushed the blade harder against James' throat. James sucked in a strained breath. "What do you say, Princess?"

Tigerlily knew, very clearly, that letting Blackbeard go would solve nothing. It would only buy them time before the inevitable—James' execution and her humiliation. But maybe, just maybe, they could work together to find a way out of it. It was their only hope.

So she dropped her dagger.

"Wise choice, my dear," Blackbeard smirked. He leaned close suddenly, wrapping his fingers around her throat and pulling her against him so that his lips brushed her ear. "It looks like the game's over. I win."

"Get your filthy hands off her!" James shouted, struggling to get up. The pirate next to him pushed him back down. "If you harm one hair—"

Blackbeard released his grip on Tigerlily's neck. "Why, Mr. Hook, I think you misread my intentions. I have no intention of harming your beautiful Indian princess. Quite the contrary." He stood up, pulling Tigerlily to her feet next to him. "I plan on taking very good care of her. You, however, are a different story."

He nodded his head to one of the pirates, who crossed over to them and grabbed Tigerlily, twisting her arm behind her back painfully. "What are you doing?" she demanded, trying to pull out from the pirate's grip but failing.

"Why, my dear, you must remember how jealous I can get sometimes," Blackbeard replied smoothly, tracing her jaw with one long finger. "I know it's a character flaw, but I just can't help it. I hate it when other people play with my things." His eyes darkened intensely. "And Mr. Hook here has been playing with my thing for far too long." He turned and strolled towards James, crackling his knuckles casually. "There is one too many characters on this stage."

"No!" Tigerlily called after him. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

Blackbeard chuckled darkly. "Actually, Princess, I said no such thing. I just said my men _would_ hurt him if you hurt me. I never promised _I_ wouldn't hurt him either way." He swung back towards James, sizing him up. "And believe me, I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

He pulled back a fist and punched James hard across the jaw, snapping his head backwards.

"Don't!" Tigerlily shrieked, still struggling futilely.

Blackbeard ignored her cries, slamming his fist into James' stomach. James automatically tried to fold in onto himself, but the pirates holding him kept him upright. Another blow to the stomach sent him rocking back on his heels before the pirates stabilized him. Blackbeard shifted focus and slammed a vicious uppercut into James's ribs, making him choke out a pained breath. The blows were relentless, raining down everywhere. James's mouth dripped with blood, while one black eye was nearly swollen shut.

"Well, this has been fun," Blackbeard said, breathing heavily, "but all good things must come to an end." He held out his hand impatiently, and one of the pirates handed him a knife. Wrenching James' head back, the pirate slid it against his throat.

"No!" Tigerlily screamed, struggling frantically.

But then Blackbeard paused. "Unless…" He turned back towards Tigerlily, and the glint in his eyes made her blood run cold. "Unless your pretty princess wants to make a deal." Strolling closer, he reached out and cupped her chin delicately. "What would you do for me to let your handsome husband live?"

Tigerlily's breath caught in her throat. She could barely force out the word. "Anything."

Blackbeard quirked an elegant eyebrow. He leaned forward so that he could whisper the question into her ear. " _Anything_?"

Behind him, James struggled frantically. "Tigerlily! No!"

She steeled herself, forcing the word to come out clear and strong. "Anything."

"I do believe we have a deal," the pirate replied triumphantly. He swept his hand towards James in a mockingly respectful gesture. "It looks like true love wins, Mr. Hook."

"You bloody bastard— " James snarled.

"Oh, do shut him up," Blackbeard snapped impatiently, turning back to Tigerlily. Behind him, one of his men roughly tied a bandana across James' mouth, gagging him.

"Do you want us to take him to the brig, Captain?" a pirate asked.

Blackbeard's smile widened. "No. He can stay."

Tigerlily looked up at Blackbeard in horror. "Please," she said quietly, "don't make him watch."

"Oh, come now, Princess," Blackbeard replied with amusement, slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her close, "surely you don't want your loving husband to miss all the fun? We could have a jolly old time together!"

"Please," Tigerlily tried again, racking her brain desperately, "if he stays, I won't be able to… to focus." She trailed a hand up the pirate's chest, just barely repressing her gag reflex. "You've waited years for this, haven't you?" She leaned closer, standing on tiptoe so that she could whisper in Blackbeard's ear. "Don't you want me all to yourself?"

Blackbeard growled appreciatively. "My, my, Princess, you _have_ grown up, haven't you?" He grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back so she could look up at him. "I'll oblige you and shield your precious lover's eyes. After all, we can always bring him back up later, if you don't keep me sufficiently… entertained."

He kissed her then, hard and possessively, holding her in place with his hand in her hair as his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her in even more tightly against him. She could hear James' muffled curses in the background, and her heart broke. She hated Blackbeard for forcing her to kiss him in front of James, but she also hated herself, for kissing him back.

When the kiss ended, Blackbeard glanced over at his men with a smirk. "Take him to the brig."

Tigerlily turned to watch as the pirates dragged away James, who was still struggling and cursing despite his restraints. The door slammed shut behind them, and then once again it was just Tigerlily and the pirate.

"Well, my dear," Blackbeard said, turning to her with a predatory glint in his eyes, "now it's just you and me, just like you wanted."

The pirate stepped closer, and Tigerlily automatically backed up, until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Cold dread welled up in her stomach.

"You really do look ravishing tonight," Blackbeard purred, running his eyes down her frame hungrily. "It makes me want to do some ravishing of my own."

Tigerlily's mouth went dry as she fought to keep her breathing under control. Those words… she remembered those words…

Blackbeard saw the horror in her eyes, and his grin widened. "Come now, Princess," he continued inexorably, reaching out and catching her wrist, "I just want to know you more _intimately_." He pulled her to him roughly, twisting her around so that she faced the bed. She winced as she felt their bodies pressed against each other, the heat from his frame washing over her. "I think I deserve that, after what a good host I've been." He slid an arm around her waist, pinning her securely against him, while his free hand slid across her throat and cupped her chin. "You should show some gratitude."

Tigerlily swallowed reflexively. _Don't let him see how it affects you_ , she ordered herself. _Just think about something else—_ anything _else!_

Blackbeard leaned down closer so that they were cheek to cheek. "Say the next line," he ordered softly.

Tigerlily didn't respond, pressing her lips together resolutely. She wouldn't be a part of this sick game.

The pirate jerked on her jaw painfully, wrenching her face to the side. "I know you remember," he murmured against her ear. "If I can't play with you, I'll play with your husband. Do you really—"

She remembered. Oh, how she remembered… Memories came flooding through her mind, like some sort of floating nightmare she was trapped in. She fought to stay above the surface, to force out the words she knew Blackbeard wanted to hear—the words that would keep him away from James. When her lips finally formed the sounds, they came out dull and lifeless. "Get away from me. You can't do this."

She heard Blackbeard's delighted intake of breath and knew without seeing that he was smiling that awful, awful smile. "Oh, Princess, I can do anything I want to you… and I will."

Abruptly, he shoved her so that she tumbled forwards, spilling onto the cold satin sheets. Before she could register what had happened, he flipped her over onto her back, kicking her legs apart and leaning over her, one arm on each side of her shoulders. She sucked in a terrified breath, looking up at him helplessly.

Blackbeard leaned down over her, his gaze hungry and impatient. "I've had to wait far too long for this day. And to think, if your beloved Hook hadn't made a fool of himself rushing to your rescue, you probably would have gotten yourself free by now." He kissed her neck, working his way along her jaw line and to her lips. "You were wasted on him, but I can appreciate you for what you are. And no one is going to come to your rescue this time, _Princess_."

Even as Blackbeard's mouth crushed against hers, Tigerlily's mind was retreating into itself, just like it had done all those years ago when she was in the interrogation room. _Think of something else_ , she coached herself, clamping down on the panic that threatened to burst out of her. _Think of James. Think of Peter. Think of Mary. Think of something…_ anything… _else!_

She could feel the room fade away, almost like she was floating above the scene instead of participating in it. While one part of her was acutely aware of Blackbeard's touch, of his scent, of his whiskers against her neck and his fingers pressing into her thigh, his weight against her chest and the sound of his breathing, the rest of her was resolutely oblivious to it. The only thing she focused on was one resolution: she would get through this, just like she got through everything else. He wasn't going to break her.

But even as her mind retreated, she heard noises… noises that made her stop and listen. There were shouts, and screams, and shots, and thuds. And as she looked up into Blackbeard's dark eyes, she could tell that he heard them, too.

"What the devil is that racket?" he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at the door.

And that's when Peter burst through the window.


	42. Chapter 41

_12 years ago…_

Tigerlily burst into a joyful grin, wrapping her arms around Mary. A dozen questions bubbled up in her, mixing with her relief. "Pregnant! That's so wonderful! I can't believe it!"

Mary laughed gaily. "I can hardly believe it myself!"

"But… who? _How_?" Tigerlily asked in confusion. "You said you couldn't…"

Mary laid a hand on Tigerlily's arm, pulling her down onto the bed next to her. "It was Cornelius," she explained quietly.

Tigerlily's eyes widened in surprise. "Cornelius?"

"Remember when he saved me as we escaped from the pirates and took me to the fairy kingdom?" Mary asked, and Tigerlily nodded. "The fairies healed me, and I spent the night with them…" She blushed happily, clarifying. "I spent the night with _him._ "

Tigerlily understood what Mary was saying, and her mouth dropped open. She had never heard of something like this happening before, not when there were so many rituals that took place in her tribe before such a thing was encouraged to take place. Yet at the same time, she could see that something was different here—something mystifying and unexpected and beautiful.

Mary could see her friend turning things over in her mind, and she smiled. "I know it was a bit unorthodox," she said, "but I don't regret it. I loved Cornelius, and he loved me, and for one beautiful night, we were able to share that love, wholly and completely, in every way you can share love. And while we may not have been united in the eyes of this world, we _were_. I know we were. I will never love another man as I loved him." Her eyes clouded nervously. "Do you think less of me?"

"How can I think less of you?" Tigerlily asked, taking Mary's hands in her own. "I'm so happy for you, Mary. I'm so happy for the love you had the chance to share, the love you _deserved_ to share. I just wish he could still be with you now."

Mary's eyes filled with bittersweet tears. "I do too," she agreed. "I miss him. How can I miss someone so much after only knowing him for days? How could I _love_ someone so much?"

"Love is a strange thing," Tigerlily said with a helpless shrug. "It's okay that we don't understand it."

Mary chuckled ruefully. "You're right."

"But that doesn't explain everything," Tigerlily pressed. "I thought you said you couldn't have children."

Mary nodded. "It's true… or at least, it was. I couldn't. But when the fairies healed me, they healed _everything_ —" she touched her stomach reverently—"even my womb."

"That's amazing," Tigerlily breathed. "So… when will you have the baby?"

"It won't be for another five months," Mary said with a laugh.

"I'll help!" Tigerlily promised eagerly. "Anything you need… now or when the baby's born." She was growing more excited by the minute. A baby! Mary was having a _baby_!

"Thank you! I know you will," Mary said gratefully, "and I appreciate it. It's a little… daunting."

"Don't be worried!" Tigerlily replied. "We'll _all_ help you. You're part of our family… and so is the baby!"

"I'm so glad I don't have to do this alone," Mary sighed with relief. "I don't know much about babies… I don't even know what to name it yet."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Tigerlily asked. Her eyes narrowed with happy suspicion. "Do you know because of some sort of fairy magic thing?"

"No," Mary laughed. "So we'll have to come up with a name for each, just in case."

Tigerlily mulled it over. "That's a tough one," she said finally. "It was hard enough finding _your_ perfect name."

"We have time," Mary assured her. "I know we'll pick the perfect one—something that means something, something that's special."

Tigerlily stared out across the teepee, trying to imagine what it would be like as Mary's belly grew until the time finally came for the baby to arrive. She pictured Mary holding a beautiful little baby in her arms. She wondered how much it would look like Mary, and how much it would look like Cornelius—and what it would be that this beautiful little future child was half human and half fairy. Would it have wings? She wasn't sure if she secretly hoped for a boy or a girl… but she knew either would be a wonderful blessing.

"A baby," she repeated reverently, as the reality began to really take hold on her. "You're going to have a baby."

Mary smiled back at her. "It will be an awfully big adventure."


	43. Chapter 42

_Present day..._

Peter hurled himself straight at Blackbeard, knocking the pirate off of Tigerlily and onto the ground before whirling around mid-flight to return to Tigerlily.

"Come on!" he shouted, catching her hand and pulling her towards the shattered window. "Let's go!"

It was clear his plan was to jump out of the ship and carry Tigerlily to safety, but she held back. "I can't! They have James!"

Peter's brow knit with concern. This was clearly an unexpected wrench in his very simple rescue plan. "Where is—?"

"Watch out!" Tigerlily shrieked, pushing Peter out of the way as Blackbeard came at him, swinging his cutlass at the boy's head with a howl of rage.

"You stupid bloody brat! It's time to end this!"

Peter back flipped through the air gracefully, grinning. "You're too slow, you old codfish!"

"Oh, we'll just see about that," Blackbeard snarled, lunging forward. Peter backed up farther, laughing, until he bumped into the corner of the cabin. A look of concern crossed over his face briefly as he realized he was cornered, but it was gone almost instantly as he dodged the onslaught of Blackbeard's thrusts with nearly supernatural ease. He somersaulted over the pirate's head, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him across the room before hurling him head-over-heels over an ottoman.

"Tigerlily, find Hook!" Peter called. "I'll keep this fellow occupied!"

Tigerlily hated to leave Peter with Blackbeard, but the boy seemed like he was able to hold his own against the pirate captain, and James needed her. So she bolted out of the cabin, pushing through the corridor towards the main deck. She could hear the sounds of fighting more and more clearly as she ran: ringing steel, sharp pistol shots, yells, curses, screams… It sounded like the ship had been plunged right into the middle of a war…

…and when she burst onto the main deck, she saw that it _was_.

The whole ship was overrun with combatants. In every corner, pirates and natives were pitted against each other—spilling down the stairs, hanging off the masts, rolling around the deck, clinging to the ship's sides. As Tigerlily ran towards the stairs that would lead her below decks to the brig, she quickly comprehended what had happened: Peter had roused the entire tribe to come to Tigerlily's rescue. They'd managed to reach the ship through a combination of grappling arrows and pixie dust—something that could only help humans float for so long. Apparently, it had been long enough.

Now, Tigerlily wound her way around struggling men, dodging swords and fists, shoving past pirates, rolling under natives, leaping over barrels and corpses. She reached the stairs and bounded down them, tearing through the cramped hallway to find James. There was no one to stop her now—everyone was on deck fighting.

She hurled herself through the doorway into the brig, her eyes sweeping frantically across the dark, cramped room. "James!"

"Tigerlily! Over here!" James was trapped in the corner cell, his hand reaching for her through the bars. "I'm over here!"

She rushed over to him, grabbing his hand with her own. "Don't worry, I'll get you out!"

She scanned the room quickly, looking for where the pirates might store their keys… there they were! She snatched them off the shelf where they were hanging and began methodically trying each one in the cell's lock until she heard a satisfying click. The lock popped open, and she yanked the door forward impatiently. James rushed to meet her, sweeping her up into his arms desperately.

"Oh, Tigerlily, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he murmured against her hair. She was startled to hear tears in his voice. "I couldn't save you… I'm so sorry!"

"It doesn't matter," she insisted, kissing him frantically. "All that matters is that you're safe. And now, we've got to get out of here!"

James followed her as she sprinted back down the corridor. "How did you get free?"

"Peter saved me," she explained hurriedly. "He brought the whole tribe. They're all fighting upstairs… it's total chaos. We've got to help!"

They ran back up the stairs, bursting back onto the deck. It was as chaotic as when she had pushed her way through the first time. The stench of gunpowder and blood filled the air, while the whole deck was covered in a haze of smoke. The screams and shots were almost deafening.

Tigerlily strained to see through the blanket of smoke until she caught sight of what she was looking for: Peter. He and Blackbeard were still fighting, tearing across the deck, swords ringing against each other, as Peter's carefree laughter rang out even louder.

"Peter!" Tigerlily cried reflexively, her heart cold with dread.

Peter glanced over, his face breaking into a dazzling grin when he saw her and James. "Tigerlily! Hey! You found him! It's about time you joined the fun, Hook!"

"I'll show him," James muttered, striding forward. He plucked a pistol off the corpse of a pirate, swinging it up towards the two fighters.

"Careful, James!" Tigerlily cried, catching his arm. "You might hit Peter!"

James didn't reply. He just took aim, his gaze careful and collected. "I know what I'm doing," he said finally. Then he fired.

And Peter fell from the sky.


End file.
